Konoha high on high
by SnowGuardian
Summary: One girl transfers to her best friends school, they are both crazy yaoi perverts. Fortunately they have two smexy friends. A lot of craziness ensues.  SASUNARU, OC. Rated T for strong language. Rating might get higher later in the chapters,fufufu...
1. Chapter 1

A figure sat in a big dark room. The only light in there came from a small computer screen.

***POP***

A sound came from the computer.

The figure looked up.

**"About a fu*** time!"** Said a blond haired girl, slightly irritated

***Miadelh has logged in***

The blonde one began to type furiously, nearly breaking the keyboard.

Siideru says:

**WHERE THE FU*** WERE YOU, I´ve got school tomorrow!**

Miadelh says:  
**I´m sorry! But it was your own fucking fault! You should have called me yesterday!**

The brown haired girl stared irritated at the computer screen. She sat in a similar room, except for large piles of clothes that covered the floor in the corners.

The smell of old clothes was overwhelming.

Miadelh says:  
** My parents took me on this stupid, endless mountain trip! I thought I was going to die!**

**So what did you want to tell me?**

Siideru snorted and some drops flew on the screen. Ignoring it she began once more to torture the keyboard.

Siideru says:

**Not exactly tell, just want some information about WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! It´s been a year since you told me you were going to transfer to my school, and now it´s been a WHOLE MONTH since my school started! So when exactly are you coming- and oh, you mentioned something about another boy, your friend, coming to!**

Miadelh says:  
**Of course! How could I have forgotten to tell you!**

The girl burst into laughter, and then she wrote three tiny and unimpressive letters.

Miadelh says:  
** lol**

She took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

Miadelh says:  
**Have you already forgotten how to write? I can barely even read the sh** that you send me.**

**Oh, yeah and that boy? He´s become one of my best friends ... he´s kinda like you when I think about it ... blonde hair, blue eyes, insanely hot body ... except for the last part of course!**

**And the best part - we will be arriving sometime next week!**

**"Hn!"** echoed through the apartment, and a huge grin began to deform the young girls face, and should someone see her they would never EVER guessed that she was the same 16 year old girl that sat there before the computer as before.

Siideru says:

**Well, your reactions when you saw me naked didn´t imply THAT! *grrr raaawr* But, are you talking about "that" same infamous guy? I sure look forward to meet him, but I´m also looking forward to introduce you to MY friend! He isn´t exactly talkative to strangers, but that only makes him MORE SEXEEEH! But we are just friends because we value each others company :)**

Miadelh says:  
**How the f*ck can you be ´JUST´ friends? Everytime you come near a sexy boy you start acting like a Japanese schoolgirl, all "Ano ... Eto! - g-g-g-G-GOMENASAI!" How did you manage to get a friend like him? I also heard that he´s super rich! So maybe you only hang around him just to be one of the cool kids, yes? Okay, okay, maybe he´s not that bad, it´s going to be interesting to meet him!**

**Oh! I got an idea!**

**We should make them meet when we meet again so my friend will get to know some people!**

Siidery says:

**Well good luck with that! It isn´t easy getting to know him, or for that matter to become his friend! Took me MANY YEARS to get to the point where we are now, and yeees JUST FRIENDS though I wouldn´t mind that nice hot body on top of me but I prefer to be friends for I am loyal to MY KANAME-SENPAI! **

She paused for a while before she began to type again

Siideru says:

**...the point his, he is hard to get close to, probably because of what happened to his family...**

She sighed as she looked at the time. 2:30 am

Siideru says:

**BUT yeah! AWESOME,NEXT WEEK! Look forward to it :D :D :D And now I need to go to sleep, for I have a date with my English HOT SMEXEH teacher at 8:10! BUH-BYE!**

Miadelh says:  
**Oh, you pervert, you never change. But I certainly don´t hope you do! But my friend, he probably has it very ease to make new friends because he´s very outgoing. Although he hasn´t made a lot of friends here ... But I believe in the power of friendship! (and the heart of the cards)**

**Well, I have to get busy with my boyfriend, see you next week!**

***Siideru-senpai logged off*  
*Miadelh logged off*****  
**

CHAPTER 1

It was Sunday afternoon. In the sky some dark clouds gathered together, threatening the little humans under them with a heavy raining and that worried the blonde girl inside of her apartment. She began to flick her sandwich phone again and again, watching the time and her inbox as she sat by her kitchen´s window, looking out at her driveway.

Her phone buzzed

She opened the message

**20/02/11 17:35**

Sasu-chan:

**So why can´t you go to practice?**

**20/02/11 17:36**

Siideru-SENPAI!:

**I told you already! My friend is moving in with me,so I have to help her!**

**20/02/11 17:39**

Sasu-chan:

**Hn, rather lame excuse to skip this extra practice!**

Sigh, he even types "HN!", BUT WERE THE HELL IS MIADELH!

Siidreu looked at the horizon and saw a small figure drawing nearer. It sounded like an elephant with asthma.

**"SIIDERU!"**- echoed trough the town.

**"What in Merlin´s beard IS GOING ON!"** Siideru said as she rushed outside to check were these sounds were coming from.

**"MAN WHAT IS THAT!"** Furrowing her eyebrows and wrinkling her nose she squinted forward to try to see what that thing was that was charging (though incredibly slow) at her

The figure was now almost taking shape, and while Siideru looked with a furious face at a fly that had buried itself in her ear for one second, she lost sight of the charging figure that came flying towards her and slammed her into the ground.

As she pushed the figure off of her, all of her bones in a mashed jumble, she recognized it immediately.

**"MIADELH!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs. What came afterwards was the craziest laughter you ever heard. Imagine two little sweet girls, making sounds you have never heard come from a human being, while making faces that would scare the crap out of mass murderers.

When all the water supply had been drained from their eyes and mouths,they slowly began to catch their breath again.

**"AW SHEEEET, my stomach. I think I have a 8-pack now...thanks for the welcome!"** Siideru grunted while she held both of her hands around her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut. While Miadelh lied next to her wheezing her lungs out with a huge smirk on her face, that reminded Siideru of, if it could, a frog that had done something bad and was VERY PROUD OF IT!

Siideru got on her feet and dusted herself

**"Not to ruin this special moment, but my neighbour Kiba walks his dog here every day and..you know lets him do his STUFF, and probably other shitty things, like piss and germs,that you wouldn´t normally want to be lying on.." **

With this comment Miadelh nearly shot her eyes out and thrusted her hands up in the air for something to pull her up, and of course Siideru grabbed her hands and pulled her up but let go in the middle of it and Miadelh slammed to the ground again

**"So shit face!"** Siideru stood in all her glory with Miadelh´s face between her legs and her hair flapping smoothly in the wind

**"Welcome home! But where is your friend, I thought he would be with you, because you said his house would be nearly next to ours?"**

**"Oh, yeah"** Miadelh said, recovering from the brain damage of the fall.

**"He said he was going to live there!"**

She pointed to a gray, tall, Gothic building at the end of the street with a horrible garden where a thousand cats lived and hided among the gargoyles. An eternal raincloud hovered over it and the gate was swaying and making creepy sounds, even if there was no wind.

**"WHAT?"** Siideru shouted

**"Nooo, not that one! The one next to it!**

Siideru sighed of relief. She hoped she would never have to go into the gray building.

**"He´s going to stop by sometime this evening, but he will move in tomorrow."** Miadelh said and smiled as her brain turned again to full function.

**"So I say we hurry unpacking my stuff, eat the mountain of candy I brought with me, and then go meet with him."**

Siideru looked around confused.

**"I don´t see your stuff anywhere ..."**

Then she saw Miadelh´s younger sister running towards them with a million bags on her back.

**"I´m gonna kill you for this!"** she said faintly.

**"Why didn´t you wait for me!"**

**"I became to hyper when I saw Siideru!"** Miadelh said.

When they had unpacked all the stuff Miadelh patted her sister on the head and gave her some money and said **"Don´t spend it on candy!"** but her sister had already ran twenty meters to the direction of the candy shop.

Then they ate all the candy, and their hands and faces became so sticky that they got covered in dust and hair and yucky things.

Both sighing with a satisfaction Siideru grunted and began to wheeze trying to look over her HUGE BELLY!

**"I´ve got to hand it to you, you had me there with the house, can´t believe that the school offers their students such creepy old house...And don´t tell me you walked ALL THE WAY! I mean it takes me 6 hours by train to go to you-"**

Miadelh gave Siideru her famous snob face the "It-shocks-me-to-know-that-you-can-be-THIS-stupid"

**"-WELL EXCUSE MEE! Anyways...it´s rather late, don´t think we have time to meet your friend"** Siideru said and pouted

**"Don´t worry, you will see him tomorrow when we are introduced to the class, he will make a BIG introduction if I know him right"** giggled Miadelh

**"Oh yeah?"** Siideru looked puzzled and then smirked **"Big enough to impress me AND MY friend? You know, if he doesn´t impress us both, us the coolest and best AND HANDSOMEST AND AWESOMENESS-"** Siideru was interrupted with an annoyed Miadelh.

**"Stop speaking so loudly, I'm getting a headache!"** Miadelh grumbled.

**Let´s go to sleep.**

The tired girls went to sleep in a huge Japanese styled room with beds that consisted almost only of two ugly pillows on the floor. Against all that people might believe, the beds were extremely uncomfortable.

After laying awake for 3 hours, and dark circles begun to pull their eye sockets down the cheeks, a thunder roared.

Suddenly a lightning lighted up the window, and a creepy silhouette of a man could be seen.

They heard a shout that sounded like **"Bellaaa-"** and they tugged their blankets over their heads because they were scared, and after two more hours they finally fell asleep.

Somehow they woke up really fresh and happier than a Teletubby the next morning. When they finally went to school after eating a huge meal they barely made it before the teacher read their names. To their surprise they found out that nobody was in the classroom except for the teacher, and he had started reading before anyone even entered the room.

**"Whew! That was a close one!"** whispered Siideru.

The teacher looked at them with a frown and huge glasses that shone like the eyes of an evil robot.

The only thing they could hear was the loud ticking of the clock and the sweat of fear running down their necks.

After fifteen minutes the teacher shouted: **"WHERE IS EVERYONE? IF YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, GO GET THEM!"**

Miadelh stood up and ran to the door.

But in the doorway she met a blue pair of eyes and she smashed into something.

**"Ouch!"**

**"Naruto! Where were you? Where is everybody!"  
**  
**"What to you mean where was I! I got a text from the principle to meet her now, and that this period was canceled for the day...didn´t you get it?"** Asked a tanned boy with big blue eyes that sought answers. As he looked behind his friend his spiky blonde hair swiftly undulated. **"OI! YOU MUST BE SIIDERU! I´M NARUTO UZUMAKI!"** said the blond boy and flashed her a big grin

**´Wow I really like this guy, Miadelh didn´t lie when she told me he was hot, O GAWD HE´S SO CUTE and those whiskers!´** Siideru thought and almost squeed.

**"Nice meeting-"** a loud groan interrupted her

**"THAT´S ALL SIIDERU!"** said the teacher loudly, clearly annoyed. **"And here I am letting you show up early to school ON A MONDAY though you didn´t have to- and this is your reaction!"** The teacher stomped out, pushing the two in the doorway in to the classroom, and storming out

The two looked puzzled at her

**"Hmm, must have been because I ´accidentally´ shook his wig off...OH WELL!"** With that the other two burst into laughter, and then Naruto choked out **"Miadelh I can see why she is your best friend, girl friend that is!"**

**"I´m thrilled to hear that, Naruto-kun and I would LOVE to talk more but correct me if I´m wrong, aren´t you supposed to see the principal? I wouldn´t delay her..she is scary!"** shivered Siideru, when she opened her eyes to look at them, all she saw was a poof of smoke in the shape of the two of them.

**"Well I´ll just go hang out with Sakura-chan meanwhile in the library"** She said to herself as she walked down the stairs to the first floor of KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

Naruto and Miadelh raced all the way to the principal´s office, then they crashed into the wall at the end of the hall. The principal opened her door and looked out with her eyebrows curled like two huge mountains and a frown that pulled the skin of her whole face into a huge wrinkly mess.

Then she coughed and smiled the most fake, wrinkly smile you could imagine. "Oh, you must be Uzumaki and Olson? Please have a seat!"

Miadelh and Naruto gave each other a skeptical look.

"Thanks..." Miadelh mumbled.

Meanwhile Siideru was scanning the library for pink hair.

"WELL!" The principal nearly shouted, giving the two nearly a heart attack, and poor Naruto who was about to sit fell on the floor.

She glared at him a little irritated. "I welcome you two to Konoha High, as you probably know, I´m the principal, but you can call me Tsunade" she said, taking a seat behind her huge desk with piles of files surrounding her. She quickly grabbed a bottle that had been on the desk and put it in the drawer. As she began to give them a BIG speech about the school, Miadelh took the chance to scan her better.

´Obviously that was a sake bottle...that´s a bid odd, and that´s not the only thing. She looks to young to be a principal. Long blond hair tied in ponytails with smooth white skin, and brown yet yellow sharp eyes, that could burn a hole through you- AND WHOA, THOSE BIG BREASTS-´

"MR USUMAKI AND MS OLSON!" said Tsunade and slammed her fist into her desk, nearly breaking it and giving the two of them ANOTHER HEART ATTACK!

"I hope you two will focus more in the classroom then here! And here I was, complimenting you two for your, Miadelh, skills in the academic fields, and your, Naruto! in the sport fields. For that is the reason you were accepted. For Konoha High is a super prestigious school that excels in both academics and sports and is VERY STRICT" supporting that with her fist again on the desk, and with that a crack formed.  
She threw two piece of papers into their faces, that was their schedules, and continued:

"Now you two can scram, for your class is about to start, you are to go to class 104 were Kakashi Hatake is teaching English, he will call you inside to introduce yourselves for the class, NOW SCRAM!" she said, despite her choice of words she had a warm smile on her but her eyes stung!

With that said, the two students ran out of the room!

When they opened the door they could almost feel like they heard a weird song start playing somewhere.*

"Welcome!" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

Half of kids that sat at the tables were sleeping.

"I´m Miadelh Olson, nice to meet you!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!"

They both bowed but Naruto almost fell on his face.

Then Kakashi-sensei sighed and said "Go to your seats."

They sat down next to Siideru who sat in the corner and Miadelh whispered to her "Why does he have that mask on? Is he a burn victim or something?"  
"Don't really know, maybe just hiding his SEXY face, that bastard!" she smirked.

As Kakashi was going to write some topics about Romeo and Juliet he felt someone staring at him, and he also felt a glare. He turned around "What is it...again Siideru?" said the tall white haired man and his one eye that wasn´t hidden began to show more laziness then before.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, I remember TOO WELL that you tortured each of us here to tell the whole class SOME BORING THINGS, like our dreams and hobbies! SO THIS CLEARLY ISN´T FAIR!" With those word the class began to clatter and agreeing, it wasn´t because they really wanted to know anything about those new students, but COME ON who wanted to hear a teacher that never EVER showed any interests in anything talk about Romeo and Juliet!

Kakashi sighed a LOOONG and heavy sigh! "Well...alright, If you insist!" ´Not that I´m going to listen anyway´ Kakashi thought to himself and took from his pocket a little book, that he always seemed to carry.

"You can go first Ms Olson" he said completely into the book.  
Miadelh stood up.

"My dream is to become an inventor and I really like reading and studying."

Then Naruto stood smiling up with crossed arms.

"My ambition is... To be the souban of all Japan!" He said cheerfully. The girls in the class went "Eeeh?"

Miadelh asked Siideru "... What does that mean?"

Siideru replied with a weird look on her face "It means that he wants to be the main yakuza leader of Japanese gangsters!"

Sasuke, who sat next to Siideru whispered to her "What an annoying guy."

Naruto´s eyebrows twitched, trying to ignore the bastard who had interrupted him, and began once more nearly shouting "JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL RULE THE STREETS AND EVERYONE WILL FINALLY RESPECT ME-"

"Hn usurantonkachi.." Once again the same guy interrupted him, and with that his huge grin turned into a big scowl as he finally saw the culprit. He stomped and yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

A raven haired boy with pitch black eyes glared at him "Hn! So your loud annoying voice has affected your hearing as well.."

Naruto became red with fury and grabbed the other´s boy shirt and said with a low shaky voice " I heard what you said TEME!" shouting the last word and raising his fist, ready to beat the crap out of the other boy, who was still glaring at him with ice cold eyes, and with a matching voice "Hn, I see that your manners aren´t that great either DOBE!" Raising his own fist!

Everybody sat frozen in their seat, unable to move, the only one who could (actually Kakashi could also, but he wasn´t paying attention to his surroundings, but sat in his seat with a pervy look on his face) was Miadelh who stared in shock at them.

"Naruto-kun! Stop it!" Miadelh shouted and grabbed Naruto´s shirt from the back. But while she reached out her huge hips crashed into her table and she accidentally pushed Naruto forward.

"Whoops!"

There was an awkward pause and Miadelh looked to the side to see that she had pushed Naruto in a kiss with Sasuke.  
...

"YOU BASTARD!"

"I´M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

While the two boys spat at each other Miadelh looked at them with a unreadable look on her face. ´Hmm it isn´t as noticeable now as a few seconds before, especially on the raven haired boy, but their cheeks are little red, that could be because of anger, embarrassment (noting that the whole class is looking at them) or SOMETHING else, it is quite interesting´ she thought smirking a little "Oi! Siidderu are you thinking about the same thing as I- OI Siideru? WHA? Where is she?" Looking around the classroom, she couldn´t find her best friend, that shouldn´t be hard. Tall blond girl with a don´t-ever-piss-me-off-look on her SHOULD NOT be hard to find.

Another blond in the classroom screamed "DUCKBUTT!" as he prepared himself to launch at the taller boy against him.  
And with that Kakashi finally looked up from his book.  
"Boys, stop it, go to the principal´s office now!" Kakashi said, but with a very uninterested voice, like they were boring him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an irritated look that made Miadelh want to squee with happiness because he looked so sexaay.

Then the two of them hurried away and glared at each other all the way.

"This is all your fault." Sasuke said accusingly. "I have never been sent to the principal´s office ... I´m one of the top students in this school!"

"Then maybe you should have tried to be a little less pain in the ass! That could really help you out of trouble!"

They were walking very fast now and almost walked over a girl in the hallway.

"What about you? Every word you say is just asking for trouble! Even your face makes me want to punch it!"

Then they started beating each other right in front of Tsunade, who had opened her door to see where all that noise came from.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU´RE DOING?" she screamed. They stared at her a little while she coughed and said "I mean ... boys! Stop it this instant! Detention for THREE WEEKS."

Then she slammed the door in their faces and they swore they could hear her laughing evilly.

Turning his head, so he could send another death glare at Naruto he said "You have been here, for what ... 10 MINUTES! And already you´ve been sent to the principal´s office AND YOU´VE GOT ME INVOLVED TOO!"

Naruto began shaking and his grip on the others boys shoulders tightened, his face turning down he almost whispered "...you are pushing it asshole!" But that didn´t stop the taller one. "Dobe, your fingernails are digging into my shoulders, tell your brain, if you even have one, to stop it" he said with an ice cold voice but Naruto could hint a little humour in it.

"THAT´S IT!" Letting one shoulder go with his right hand he raised his fist and put all of his strength into the blow, that back in his town he was famous with for almost killing guys with. He closed his eyes and yelled "TEMEEEEEH!"

His eyes flashed open with surprise when he felt his fist was blocked by the raven haired boy.

" Hn, you have no self control, you caveman- what?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the shocked expression Naruto was giving him.

"You stopped me, like it was nothing...how...?" Naruto asked, mostly to himself.

Sasuke sighed, pushing the blond´s fist from him, pinning Naruto to the principal´s office door.

"So you were trying to kill me" Said Sasuke bringing his face closer to the other boy, his eyes like two black holes and Naruto felt like he was trying to suck his soul from his body.

"Like that weak blow could do that, I´m in the school´s martial art club" leaning closer to Naruto´s ear. "...and you could say I´m a...MASTER" the last word blowing hot air into Naruto´s ear who was stunned, he felt his whole body become hot. "TEME LET ME G-!"

Tsunade´s door flung open and the two boys fell on the ground. "boys..." Tsunade sighed. "didn´t I tell YOU TWO TO STOP!" Fire was burning in her eyes.  
She seemed to tower over them with fire burning in the distance. "EIGHT WEEKS!" She shouted and spew fire over them, so they backed to the stairs. "AND IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN HERE I´LL PERSONALLY PAY FOR YOUR FUNERALS!"

Then she raised both her hands and punched them both in the face at the same time so they fell down the stairs. Naruto was blinded and hurried back to the cafeteria but Sasuke walked to the school yard slowly with his nose pointed at the ceiling and hands in pockets trying desperately to look cool and hinder the blood from flowing out of the nostrils.

Siideru met Naruto on the way. "What happened to your face?" she said worried.

"Oh ... I fell down the stairs! On my face." He said smiling stupidly because it was partly true.

"Normally I wouldn´t believe that but I heard someone screaming and a large thud so I thought-"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "Sorry. I tend to do that some-DATTEBAYO!"

Siideru stared at him with one eyebrow raised in surprise. Then she coughed and smiled.  
"Okey... but I want to introduce you to some of my friends-TTEBAYO!" Siideru added grinning.

"AWESOME-TTEBAYO!" grinned Naruto back.

The two blondes walked down to the first floor where the cafeteria was, all the way back in the corner to a table where bunch of people sat. Miadelh, who seemed to be in deep conversation with a pink haired girl, glanced at Naruto nodding her head, and continued to talk about philosophy to the other girl.

"HEY EVERYBODY! This is Naruto-kun, he´s Miadelh´s friend, and now mine" Siideru winked at him "So do the same routine as before to him as you did to Miadelh!"

A brown haired boy stood up from his seat and had to shout over the murmur in the cafeteria.

"I´M Kiba!" he smiled a big smile, and Naruto could have sworn that he saw fangs!

"Um-um...I´m- I´M!" A long black haired girl tried to stand up only to faint on the floor with a huge blush on her.

"...This is Hinata-chan, don´t worry. This often happens..she´s a little shy" Siideru added as she saw the worried face Naruto was giving her.

The bell rang, ordering every student to go to class

"WOW, ALREADY!" Siideru took a deep breath "OK! THAT´S INO-CHAN, SHINO-KUN (don´t piss him off, Naruto), SHIKAMARU-KUN, CHOJI-KUN and that girl over there talking to Miadelh is Sakura-chan! OK JEEEI HI EVERYBODY!" she yelled as she sprinted away into the distance.

The day went on like usual, except that Naruto met more friends and even challenged some of the tougher looking boys (and girls) to fight him. He lost everytime. Then, when he was running away from a particularly hard battle with one of the toughest guys called Neji, he met Miadelh behind the school on her way home.

"Wazzaaaap?" Naruto said but Miadelh punched him in the face. "Hey! What´s wrong?"

"I just heard from Sakura and I am pissed of that you got yourself EIGHT weeks of detention! And the next thing you do is beat everyone up! Don´t you ever think a little about what consequences it might have?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Okay, I won´t pick fights with anyone ... at least not in a while because I have to get tougher! And I do have a LITTLE consideration for things."

Miadelh looked the other way with pouted lips.

"Oh well ... hey, want to come home with me? We can watch that ninja show everyone is talking about ... or if you prefer we could study ..."

"No way! I´m not going to study if I have detention for 8 weeks, I can just do it then!"

When they came to Siideru´s home Naruto threw himself on the couch.

***2 hours earlier***

Siideru ran as fast as she could.

"DAMN, I FORGOT THAT I WAS GOING TO GLUE OROCHIMARU´S SEAT!" she thought as she sprinted down the halls, making other students blow away seeing only a yellow flash beaming past them. "I´ll show him for almost groping my and Sasuke´s butt the other day!"

"Welcome Sii-chan!"

Siideru threw her head up as she saw her Biological teacher sitting in his seat smiling a pervy look, she almost couldn´t hide her disgust. "...Hi Orochimaru ... Sensei."

Other students began to enter and Siideru tried to look for a raven haired tall boy in the crowd, but couldn´t see him. She looked out the window where she was sitting and saw on the school yard, under the largest tree on the campus a figure lying on the grass. ´THERE HE IS!´ She stood up from her seat as she gave gagging sounds from her deepest hole in the throat making Orochimaru look up. "What is it Sii-chan?" "I...I think I need to- EEGH BLEEEEEGH throw up!" Orochimaru´s eyes widened "THEN GO TO THE BATHROOM, AND TRY TO KEEP YOUR BOWELS CALM, FOR I WILL NOT TOLERATE VOMIT IN MY CLASS!" Siideru sprinted out snorting, trying to hide her evil laughter. She thought that her biology teacher was kind of stupid for thinking you had to use your bowels to throw up.

Sasuke lied in the grass under the oak in the shadow mumbling to himself curses. Eyes closed until a voice woke him up.

"What happened to you, shitface?" Siideru asked as she threw her self next to him, hands behind her head as she began to watch the clouds drift slowly by.

"Hn, nothing!" Sasuke would not tell her what happened between him and Naruto, for he knew that his best friend was a HUGE YAOI FAN, and even though to him what happened was NOT AT ALL PLEASANT, he knew that his twisted friend would in her twisted mind turn what really happened into some erotic gay sex scene.

"Your bloody nostrils say otherwise..."

Sasuke sat up and the blood began to gush out once more. "SJIIHT it hasn´t already stop bleeding? Damn Tsunade´s monstrous strength!" Sasuke cursed and was going to curse another person when Siideru interrupted him "So SOMETHING DID happen" she winked at him and a pervy look deforming her face.

"Hn!"

"...Well would you tell me if I told you that I bought the new ninja game?" seeing Sasuke look at her smirking she jumped to her feet and pulled him up. "My house, after school, YOU, GOING DOWN"!

"Hn!"

Sasuke and Siideru walked happily from school, but "happy" didn´t necessarily mean smiling. In fact, the tall, serious teenagers almost made two small girls cry when they came stomping by, towering over them with faces covered in dark shadows.

Then they finally arrived to Siideru´s house, looking a little bit happier. Siideru burst the door open with a loud "TADAIMAAAA!" Only to find Miadelh and Naruto looking guilty on the couch eating the candy supplies.

"MIADELH!" Siideru shouted so the ceiling rumbled and small dust shook from it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said with a slightly surprised and disgusted tone.

"What are you doing here asshole!"

"I was about to ask you the same question!"

They had moved their irritated faces close to each other, and Siideru and Miadelh could do nothing but stare in fascination at this pure display of sexiness.

Then Siideru fainted and Miadelh shouted "Look what you have done!" and that just stopped the boys in time from punching each other.

"What´s wrong with her?" Naruto said worried.

"Oh nothing ... this happens to her quite often ... err when she sees people fighting ... because she got beaten a lot as a kid!" She coughed after her excuse. "That´s it! So don´t fight in front of her!" The boys stared at her for a bit, but then Naruto said "Well we can fight if she can´t see us!" and then they pulled each other´s shirt at the chest and moved their faces close again. Miadelh made a loud weird squeaking noise but the guys couldn´t hear it because they were growling to loud at each other.  
"Do you really think you can beat me?" Sasuke scoffed at him.

"HEH! WATCH ME!" Naruto yelled as he threw his fist at Sasuke, but when he looked again Sasuke had disappeared from where he was and ducked from the blow, making Naruto completely vulnerable. Before he could even think "holy shit", he felt a foot plunge into his skull, sending him flying across the living room, slamming into the wall.

"Tch, TEME!" Naruto had to support his weight against the wall, that now had large cracks in them.

"Hn, weren´t you going to show me something? Dobe?" Sasuke said as he sent Naruto, that was getting used by it now, a death glare.

Naruto kicked the wall behind him making him fly through the air, his knuckles white as a paper as he got them ready to wipe Sasuke´s smirk off with it, as he did. Sasuke nearly spun a whole circle from the blow, and as Naruto threw another fist at him Sasuke managed to grab his fist and thrust Naruto back to the wall by slamming his body against the smaller one.

Two loud noises came from that.

The first one was the wall yelping for help as it threatened to fall down.

The second was the ninja game falling to the ground and breaking.

Siideru, who had been lying on the floor with red cheeks sleeping, snapped her eyes open with many little red veins in them, her nostrils tenfold as she breathed in and out with fury. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

She screamed, making the glass in the windows shake, and the two boys immediately stop. But their fear vanished as her eyes that before were filled with fury were now filled with sorrow.

"I HADN´T EVEN TRIED IT!" she began to cry and Naruto and Sasuke looked guilty at each other, let their fists down and began to approach her. "We are so sor-" Naruto began but fell to the floor unconscious.

Sasuke knew what had happened and began"Now, now Siideru-senpai, we don´t want that" but with a quick move Siideru jabbed her fingers onto Sasuke´s neck and he fell to the floor.

"WTF!"" Miadelh gasped!

"Hn...I was lucky that I bought TWO" she grinned at Miadelh. "But it doesn´t mean that THEY CAN BREAK THE OTHER ONE AND RUIN MY LIVING ROOM!"

"I´m so grateful that I´m your friend, AND IT´S OUR living room now shitface!"

"Whatevah! Hmm we should clean this mess up, they will not wake up until after 6 hours, so what should we do with them while we clean up?" Siideru asked half-heartedly for she knew what Miadelh's answer was before Miadelh looked at Siideru with a face that the self dark lord would whimper at ...

*The people who get this get a pie.  
-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**"Do you own a camera?"** Miadelh said with a perverted grin.

**"What are you going to do with the pictures?"** Siideru said with a happy face like a child on Christmas but in a worried tone.

**"Don´t worry! Of course I won't show them to anyone! Except if we need to blackmail them sometime ... but we must hide them somewhere of course!"**

Then Miadelh ran up to get the camera while Siideru almost stripped them. Then they started taking turn switching their poses and trying to make them look like they weren´t dead on the pictures, so they mostly took pictures of them like they were laying asleep in each other's arms, but also some that I´m not even going to describe and many pictures of them kissing and even some very funny ones just for laughs like picking each other's nose and stuff like that.

**"Oh shit, we only have fifteen minutes left!"** Siideru shouted and they put the boys in appropriate positions again and ran through the house like a whirlwind, and hid the camera.

Of course Siideru couldn´t have resisted putting Naruto´s head on Sasuke´s chest (nearly bear). And the two girls fled into Miadelhs bedroom and nearly broke her door by pushing their ear to listen.

Naruto woke up, his head a little dizzy. He flinched as he noticed that he was lying on Sasuke. He went red as a tomato, and sprung up from the floor.

**"TEM-!"** Naruto began but Sasuke´s sleeping noise interrupted him.

**"eh.."** Naruto glared down at the boy, taking in the sight of Sasuke sleeping. He looked so peaceful; his white skin looked so smooth, with slightly parted lips, dry lips. Suddenly Naruto wanted to wet them.

**"WHAT THE FU-!"** Naruto yelled at himself for thinking like that! **´WHAT AM I THINKING!´ **And his cheeks became even more red.

**"Dobe...?"** Sasuke´s eyes opened, slowly looking at Naruto, and his face turned from peaceful to irritated, making Naruto´s heart skip a beat.

**"Where is she?"**

**"...don´t know, teme.."** he said as he tried to hide his blush.

They could hear loud perverted laughter coming from upstairs. Sasuke ran up and burst the door open. Then he glared like the devil himself at Siideru. She backed a few steps and looked at Miadelh.

**"... It was her idea!"**

**"No way!"** Miadelh shouted and began pulling Siideru´s face so she looked like a frog.

Sasuke frowned and thought that he could never change someone like those two super yaoi perverts.

Now it was the girls turn to fight. While Sasuke stared at them Naruto was still sitting on the floor downstairs, his heart thumping loudly. There was no way he would ever think again about that bastard like that. He felt like crying MANLY tears. Then Sasuke walked down the stairs again, the light from the window behind him framed him in with godlike glory. Naruto could feel his heart soar up into the skies and closed his eyes to concentrate on something else.

**"Did you beat them up?"** Naruto said sulking.

**"They are already taking care of that themselves."** Sasuke said and Naruto imagined his little smirk while he said it. Then he heard the door close and opened his eyes to see that Sasuke had gone.  
Naruto caught himself frowning, and slapped himself for it. **"Now is not the time! Gotta find out what they did exactly-" **He looked at the clock on the wall **"- 6 HOURS!"** He sprinted upstairs to Miadleh´s bedroom, the door, that had a huge crack on it, opened. He heard noises inside the room growing louder and louder with every step.

**"WHAT THE!"**

He walked in and saw something that was a mix of an erotic scene and A BRUTAL MASSACRE. He was not sure how he should react to the scene.

Miadelh on the floor on her belly with a huge drool puddle next to her mouth because of Siideru who was thrusting her hand on Miadelh´s cheek sitting on top of her, her face stretched. Because Miadelh had managed to grab Siideru´s cheeks before she had kicked her to the floor, and was now stretching with all her might yelling **"IH YOH DOHNT *sluurp* LEH MEH GOH, I´LL RIPH YOH FACE OFH!"**

**"GAH MAH DEEEH DEEH DAAA"** was the respond, Siideru could barely give.

**"GIRLS!"** Naruto yelled**. "NAHUTOH!"** They yelled back, noticing him.

**"HEH! You´re making it very easy for me to kill you both"** Naruto said, looking down on them so the light from the ceiling deformed his face, casting shadows on every wrinkle that was forming on his face. The two girls immediately sprinted to their feet and tried to run past him, but Naruto caught their collars on their school uniforms and lifted them from the floor.  
**"SO! You didn´t happen to take any PICTURES did you?"** He shouted at Miadelh who he knew too well to think she was an innocent, modest little girl. She smiled like a frog and looked up to the left like she always did when she lied blatantly in someone's face.

**"Mayb- I mean, no, no way!"** she said while she covered her mouth to prevent herself from bursting out with laughter.

Naruto lifted her even higher and glared at her with red, squinted eyes and huge snorting nostrils. Miadelh froze with fear for a second.

**"Siideru hid the camera."** she then said without any emotion.

**"Quick to blame me, huh?"** Siideru said while Naruto turned his face to her and lifted her higher too.

**"Too bad you are never going to find it. And I will never, ever tell you!"**

Naruto knew too well that she could beat him in battle, after being paralyzed for 6 hours while they had ... he wouldn´t dare think about it. The only way he could find out where that camera was if he would make some kind of deal with Siideru. And he knew that there was only one kind of thing she could want from him out of that deal.

Siideru made eye contact with Miadelh and Miadelh, them having the same brain, knew what she was saying.

**´We can´t exactly FORCE a relationship, even though it´s SMEXEEH!´** Siideru said with her eyes to Miadelh that replied with **´I know, but we can always give a little PUSH!´** she eyed as she smirked with a face that would make a frog jizz in its ... pants?

Naruto, who was oblivious didn´t have a clue what they were doing, kept glaring at Siideru. And after a while when his glare wasn´t working on her he sighed out **"What do I have to do?"**

**"Well- first you can let me go and second ..."** Naruto only released Siideru, knowing Miadelh would only take the first chance to escape. **"... there isn´t anything that you have to do. Only, to remain the piece and our friendship, is for you to not go on a rampage everytime you meet Sasuke, MY FRIEND!"** She looked accused at him, making him shift a little and feel uncomfortable. **"You also have NO EVIDENTS that we DID SOMETHING to you two."**

**"oh yeah? Miadelh just said that you hid a camera! That means something knowing the two of you!"** Fixing her glasses with one finger making her look even scarier she answered with a mocking face on her. **"Well, the only thing we DID was moving you two away from the wall so we could fix it and clean up the MESS YOU TWO MADE! And it was just a coincident that you were laid on Sasuke"** A squee almost escaped her lips, and for a moment her face turned from very serious to a TOTAL FANGIRL, but Naruto had not seen it, for he had glared at Miadelh when she couldn´t hold her squee in.

Naruto slowly let Miadelh loose sighing his lungs out. "**Well! Don´t think that you two are off the hook-"** he began only to be interrupted by Siideru. **"YEAH YEAH!" **They slowly began to walk out of the room, and as they were walking out Miadelh added making the two girls smirk evilly **"You can´t really blame us for this, for it seems that you did quite enjoy it, nuzzling on Sasuke´s chest"** making Naruto´s cheeks flare up! **"HEY!"** Naruto shouted after them but his death threats didn´t seem to work on them.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!

Naruto was all alone in the room and sighed for the tenth time today. He decided he didn´t want to face those two again so he decided he would take a shortcut ... out the window. Sadly, that was not the best of ideas, seeing as he had jumped from the second floor.  
He crawled up swearing and mumbling something while he tried to stand up just before he noticed a HUGE pile of dog poop right in front of him. Unfortunately he did not notice it fast enough and stepped into it.  
**"WHY ME!"** He screamed at the sky with his hands raised up.

The next week Miadelh and Siideru became more and more irritated with everyday that passed because Naruto was constantly skipping class and challenging people from other schools to fight.  
**"He´s never going to learn, is he?"** Miadelh sighed.  
**"Don´t be too harsh on him, remember he has detention for eight weeks ..."** Siideru said almost falling asleep because she had been playing video games all night.  
**"But that is exactly what I am talking about! Does he really want to get into more trouble already?"** Miadelh said scorchingly. **"But I guess this is the best way for him to cope with things ..."**  
Sasuke who didn´t sit beside them anymore was also irritated that all they ever talked about was Naruto. What was so interesting about that jerk anyway? That idiot sucked at fighting, and he could probably pin him up against a wall anytime he wanted. Wait, what? He ignored it and thought that it might not be the best thing to have a crazy yaoi fangirl as a best friend.

A loud annoying sound, like daggers shooting themselves into Naruto´s eardrum and STABBING AGAIN AND AGAIN there, until Naruto woke up incredibly irritated. He shot the alarm clock a failed death glare.  
**"Eeeh it´s 7 already..?"** he said sleepily as he started to count the hours that he had slept. **"Eegh only 4 hours … I knew I shouldn´t have stayed up so late "protecting my street..."** After a long pause he grinned to himself **"EH! It´s only English class with Kakashi-sensei! He won´t even notice me if I´m there! And I also deserve to sleep more for my hard work I did this night!"** he said as he pulled the covers over his face and continued to snore.

**"THAT´S IT!"** Miadelh shouted behind her textbook, waking up the class that had drifted to their happy dreams behind their books while Kakashi (who had been away for 15 minutes telling the class to read the homework they were supposed to do..) was away.  
Siideru, that had formed an ocean on her table while sleeping, snapped her eyes open yelling **"BUT KANAME, YOU SAID YOU LIKED THE WHIP!"**  
**„..."**  
The class knew better than to laugh at her or asking about her dreams so they continued to sleep.  
**"Pervert!"** Miadelh slapped Siideru´s back making Siideru whimper.  
**"Oh! I was on the best part Miadelh! Well what is it?"**  
**"Naruto isn´t here..."** Miadelh said depressed**. "He is my best friend- OH SHUT IT SIIDERU- My best BOY friend, and I haven´t even reached him over a week! And not that I haven´t tried! I mean! If he isn´t at school and if he isn´t at home, WHERE IS HE!"** Miadelh threw her hands up into the ceiling like she was asking it to give her an answer.  
**" You haven´t been the only one, I have been busting my ass for that brat! And NOTHING!"** Siideru glanced at the other corner in the classroom and raised her voice **"And there hasn´t been any help from A CERTAIN SOMEONE, because SOMEONES are a little too sensitive for little pranks!"**  
Sasuke, who was sitting there opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but closed it again and looked the other way with a **"Hn!"**

When English class was over Siideru and Sasuke hurried to Biology class, but Sasuke didn´t glance once at Siideru.  
Siideru kept asking him to talk to her and bribe him with promises of candy. She even tried to threaten him by saying that she would kick his butt at practice later, but nothing worked. He still sat down beside her, which was a good sign.

Orochimaru came skipping into the classroom with a loud **"Hello childreeen!"** and Siideru promised herself that she would get rid of him somehow. What was even worse, he was the head of the chess club, which Sasuke was part of, and there he would be on his own and completely vulnerable.

Then she started to drift into a perverted day dream like she frequently did in front of the whole class. Sasuke glanced at her for the first time and he jabbed his elbow at her, knowing to well that Orochimaru would be way too happy to give private detention to sleeping students.  
**"SO, YOU FINALLY ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE THE WHIP?"** Siideru gloated and opened her eyes. Orochimaru smirked all the way up to his eyebrows and nodded at her. If it had been any other teacher the class would have laughed but everyone just stared in horrified silence while crickets chirped.  
**"I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!"** Siideru shouted and ran outside. Sasuke looked after her with a "don´t leave me" look on his face. She hoped to see Miadelh sitting at her favorite reading spot but instead she crashed into someone. Of course it was Naruto.  
**"Where have you been! We have hardly seen you at school!"** she said accusingly.  
**"I have been protecting the streets-ttebayo!"** Naruto answered.  
**"Really? You know, Miadelh has been really worried about you! And me too! Why don´t you focus more on your friends than making enemies!"**  
**"You haven´t been that good friends to me!"** He coughed sarcastically.  
**"I´m sorry"** Siideru said genuinely.  
**"Aw, what the heck, I forgive you two!"** He said smiling.  
**"And I have to fight on the streets to get tougher! It´s much easier to fight drunks than tough kung-fu champions ... like your friend."** He wrinkled his nose a little.  
**´WOW! He was that fast to forgive me? Usually when I pull something like this on Sasuke it takes him many weeks to forgive me!´**  
Siideru shrugged and flung her arms out. "**COME HERE YA BRAT!"** she sang and flashed him a big smile.  
Naruto stared at her puzzled **"whaaa?"**  
Sighing Siideru threw herself at him into a big hug and squeezed him tightly.  
**"Promise me AND MIADELH, EVERYBODY! That from NOW ON you quit messing around before you are kicked out of the school!"** She said with a low threatening voice, but Naruto could tell she wasn´t really threatening him, just cared. **"I promise-ttebayo..."** he hugged her back.  
**"OK good you brat!"** She leaned closer, Siideru being slightly taller she smirked **"Or should I say, dobe.."** Making Naruto blush from the memory of Sasuke whispering into his ear, and thus blowing hot air into it. **"Don´t push it Siideru, and would you please remove your hand from my ass thank you very much!"**

**"I was about to say the same thing- wait WHAT!"** They screamed and jumped 3 meters backwards, falling on their asses to the floor and looked up at a figure that, apparently had snuck up to them and joined their little reunion.

**"Oh I just love group hugs"** said a creepy man´s voice that hissed a little.

**"AAAH OROCHIMARU!" **

**"And here I was on my way to get a certain blonde back, when suddenly I see, not a one blond but TWO! Isn´t that joyful!" **he jumped up and down in enjoyment as the two made themselves ready to run for their lives and keeping down their breakfast only to crash into a figure, that had come sprinting to them.

**"QUICK HE IS COM-"** Sasuke said.

"**Oh- he´s here...and YOU"** he glared at the other boy lying on top of him, with Siideru between them.

Naruto prepared himself for a battle but was interrupted by Siideru.

**"DON´T START THIS SHIT AGAIN! I don´t want to interrupt you guys, BUT OROCHIMARU IS PREPARING HIMSELF FOR ANOTHER GROUPHUG!"** she exclaimed in desperation.  
Just when Orochimaru walked to them like a zombie with his hands raised towards them, they heard someone cough. It was Miadelh who had been sitting there all the time in her reading spot the whole time. **"Senseeei~~~, can you help me with my homework?"** She pointed to a HUGE pile of papers behind her. Orochimaru stared sad at her. Siideru blinked to Miadelh and the three of them ran away as fast as they could while Miadelh said with her lips **"YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!"  
**All three looked back to the poor victim, a saint that had sacrificed herself to save them. They all stared gratefully to her-

SLAM*

A door had flung open suddenly; the three teenagers slammed into it, making them all crash on the floor AGAIN!

**"Humph! Two faces I was hoping to not see at all this semester..."**sighed out Tsunade **"Sasuke, good morning to you, and YOU!"** The two blondies shrank together staring up to the towering woman in front of them.

**"… Siideru, other than reminding you that the class is not your time to catch up on sleep, there is just a tiny thing, GET IN!"** She pointed to her office. **"Sasuke you may join also AND YOU NARUTO!" **

If that monstrous woman had seemed furious a while ago, compared to now she had looked like a little bunny rabbit with a cute little fluffy tail. Naruto´s soul left his body and Tsunade dragged him inside.

**"!"** Tsunade gripped a sake bottle from her drawer, poured into her glass and gulped it in one sip, making the three sweat with fear.

**"WHAT AM I GOING to do with you!" **She asked, mostly to herself.  
**"So ... how´s you been going in the detention?"** She hiccupped and focused on them with only one eye. Siideru whispered to Sasuke, **"She´s drunk ALREADY? That must have been some really strong stuff!"**

**"Iruka-sensei only sits over us all the time while we do really boring stuff like learn math and clean up, BELIEVE IT!"** Naruto said in a whining voice.

**"Hmmm ... maybe I was too harsh on ya"** She tried to point at Naruto but her aim was way off**. "Awww lokkat your worried faces, I can´t do this to you guys!" **and all of a suddenly she began crying hysterically.

Naruto said hesitatingly **"... then we don´t have to have detention?"**

Tsunade stopped crying at a split second and stared REALLY insulted at Naruto.

**"YOURELLYTHINKYO-..."** She paused to stare at the wall for 5 minutes while the other three didn´t dare to move a muscle.

**"Huh ... oh yeah! You don´t have any detention."  
**Naruto rose up from his seat and began shouting **"DATTEBA-"** but was interrupted by Tsunade.  
**"BUT! ... YOU HAVE TO ... hmm, let me see."** She stared at them for a long time again.  
**"I know! You there, you will keep watch over that one"** She pointed into Sasuke´s face.  
**"I think she´s beginning to sober up"** Siideru whispered a bit frightened and Tsunade shouted again. **"Don´t think that´s all! If I ever see you fighting again I WILL expell you two! Or ... BRUTALLY HARM AND KILL!"** With that she poured her glass full once more and took another sip, and fell on her face with a large thud.

The three of them looked worried at each other, but still just walked out leaving Tsunade drooling on the pile of papers.  
After closing the door behind them Naruto yelled **"YEAAH AWESOME!"** He jumped up and down excited.

**"Like hell am I going to watch over that DOBE, that´s way beneath my dignity!"**

**"What´s that! You smart ass, take that stick out of you as-!"** a fist came flying straight into Naruto´s face and sent him flying across the hall.

**"ENOUGH!"** the tall blond girl cracked her knuckles.

**"Waaah Siideru, why did you do that?"** Naruto whined at the other side of the hall.

**"Can´t take this bullshit anymore from you guys, I MEAN IT! When are you going to stop this! You promised me you would!"** Siideru said and turned around; stomping to her class.  
Naruto stared after her for awhile when a hand reached to him, offering him to help him stand up. And to his surprise it was none other than Sasuke!  
Naruto slapped his hand from him. **"No way, don´t need YOUR help!"**

**"DOBE! I´m trying to be as civilized as I can, not trying to punch your face off. SO JUST!"** Naruto could hear that the other boy was really pissed off but trying to hide it.  
**"TSK! If you insist!"** he grabbed the other´s boy´s hand that pulled him up on his feet. Naruto looked up and met Sasuke´s eyes and couldn´t nearly hide his grin as he saw how pissed of that usually calmed boy was that never showed any emotions.

After the last class of the day Siideru sighed and looked at the clock. **"Hmmm, I wonder what month it is. OH SHIT, my birthday is next week!"** The guys looked at her surprised. **"And don´t think you two will be invited if you keep acting like that!"** Sasuke sighed **"What, you mean you have any other friends beside me, Naruto and Miadelh?"** Siideru´s eyebrow twitched as she forced a crooked smile on her face. **"Of course not! I´m friends with almost everyone in class 5-C! Even Kiba´s dog!"**  
**"Yeah, I think he really likes your garden! Too much if you ask me."** Naruto said and they all started laughing (okay maybe not Sasuke).  
**"Hn, like I'd want to go if you invite THEM!"** Sasuke said with a dark voice.  
Siideru punched him lightly in the shoulder. **"Come on Sasuke, they are one of my best friends, I have to. And they have been so good these past weeks"** she said, trying to change his mind.  
**"Who are ´they´?"** Miadelh and Naruto asked simultaneously.  
**"Sakura-chan and Ino-chan"** Siideru giggled out. **"They are TOTAL Sasukefangirls! But they have learned to control themselves better now, I SWEAR they were so annoying the first time I met them I wanted to JUST AAGH-!"** she began to punch her right fist into the left palm of her hand annoyed. **"But when I got to know them better, I realized that they were just like that around Sasuke"  
****"Pff like you when you see Kaname-Senpai!"** Miadelh shook her head.**  
"KANAME-SENPAI!"** the tall blond girl began to shake her body all around.**  
**Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.**  
**Miadelh took the chance and brought the other three faces together.**  
****"OK I have a plan for her birthday!"** she whispered.  
**"While you go with Siideru to kung-fu practice next Friday Sasuke; me and Naruto will sneak into her house and decorate the place, invite everyone and get an elephant and juggling clowns!"** Sasuke stared at her. **"Reeeaaaally? You know she has a phobia of clowns! ... and elephants!"** Miadelh smiled evilly**. "Oh .. I didn´t know that."** Then Siideru recovered from her Kaname-senpai seizure. **"Huh, what were you talking about?"** :) Miadelh replied **"Uhm, just how I managed to escape from Orochimaru! I just told him I needed to throw up like you do everytime you feel like sneaking out of class, you little bastard!"  
****"I´m taller than you YOU LITTLE SHIT!"** Siideru mocked and pointed at her.

Miadelh jumped forward and bit her finger, making Siideru scream, not only with pain but irritation. **"I´ll GET YOU, YOU LITTLE -!"**

**"And you are complaining that WE are always fighting!"** Naruto crossed his arm and looked accusingly at the two girls wrestling on the ground**. "You don´t see Sasuke jumping on me!"** He continued.

Sasuke walked closer to him, smirked and said teasingly **"Don´t give me any ideas..."** Naruto began to blush a little, but thought to himself that he wasn´t going to let Sasuke get away with some suggestive comment like that.

**"****I know I wouldn´t need to give YOU any ideas like that, for you are pretty knowledgeable regarding that area..."** Naruto answered with suggestive eyes, his big blue eyes sparkling.

Sasuke, that was fighting to keep his face straight was about to crack when Naruto looked the other way to the two girls that gawked at them giving a strange sound from their throat.

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke and smirked.

**´Oh I get it´** Sasuke thought to himself. **´Hn! Naruto is teasing them, but will he be able to continue it?´** smirking at the thought Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto and looked at him with burning hot eyes.  
Naruto´s eyes widened and his breath quickened.  
**"Damn right you should know that, too well I dare to say. For your loud moans say it all!"**  
Naruto felt like Sasuke´s gaze would melt him.  
**"Sa-Sasuke"** He barely managed to say. His heart pounding loudly in his chest. He got afraid that maybe Sasuke could hear it, so close was he.  
**´STUPID SASUKE! What is he doing to me?´ **the blond one thought.

**"KYAAAAAA!"** Miadelh shot backwards with blood gushing down her nostrils.

Sasuke straightened himself. **"Stupid girls.."** he said and kept on walking leaving Naruto behind flustered.

**"Stupid SASUKE! How do you expect us to react when you are hitting on Naruto and undressing him with your eyes¨!"** Siideru sprang from the ground and ran after the tall boy, waving her fist.

Naruto snapped and yelled after Siideru **"WE WERE KIDDING! He was SO NOT doing that!"  
**Siideru moaned out **"Suuuure-!"** Then they all walked slowly home while small flowers blew around in the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Next Friday Naruto woke up irritated to the sound of his alarm clock and with a big effort he swung his hand up and smashed into it. After what he thought were 5 seconds the door to his room smashed open. He could hear loud belching that he recognized as Siideru followed along with Miadelh´s thunderous roar that went right into his brain. **"WAKE UUUP!"**  
His eyes burst open and he could see the two girls staring at him from either side of his bed. He could see Sasuke standing there too with his hands in his pockets.  
**"What are you doing here-ttebayo?"** He said weary to all of them. Miadelh replied **"Well, we have to make sure you don´t do anything stupid, like waking up at the wrong time!"** and Siideru added **"And we brought Sasuke along with us because it´s his responsibility too! Also, to do this!**" She pushed Sasuke so he fell on poor Naruto while the girls laughed like crazy. Sasuke crawled off him, pointed at Siideru and mumbled **"Naruto, now it´s finally time to kick their butts!"**

Suddenly Naruto was fully awake and the girls seemed to realize the situation.

**"You forgot one thing, I can paralyze you anytime I like!"** Siideru grinned. **"We´ll give you candy if you help us!"** Naruto shouted to Miadelh. She grabbed Siideru's arms and smiled like a frog once again while the boys kicked her butt. Then Naruto smiled evilly at Miadelh. **"I wont hurt you ... but I will do something even more horrible! I was lying about the candy, you see."**  
Miadelh shouted out in agony and rolled around on the floor until she stopped in the corner which seemed to start seeping dark aura.  
**"YEEEAH I´M FREE-!"**Siideru screamed but a blur came flying to her and threw her on the floor, and pinning her down.

**"AAAH SASUKE!"** she yelled in frustration. **"When I escape I WILL SO KILL YOU!"**

Thus a big argue began between the raven-haired boy and the blond girl, but Naruto blocked it out, staring at Miadelh who was in to corner of the room.

Walking to her sighing heavily out **"OKAY! I´ll treat you to an ice cream after school JEEZ!" **

Miadelh sprang up like a a bull, when seeing a red flag wave in front of it. **"ICE CREAM!" **her mouth filled with water, so much that it began to flow out of her mouth.  
**"EW STOP IT! YOU ARE A GIRL GODDAMIT!"** Naruto exclaimed, wrinkling his nose with disgust.  
A loud noise boomed in the room, making Miadelh and Naruto jump with fear. They turned around nearly crapping in their pants with fright. They calmed A BIT down when they found out from whom that noise, that was like Satan was pissing in his pants with laughter but trying to hide it with swine like noise plus an elegant lady, came from.  
Sasuke laughed.  
**"I should have known that your only weakness was being ticklish!"** Siideru continued to make hideous noises. Miadelh and Naruto began to act like normal people again and began whispering about Siideru´s birthday, she was laughing too loud to notice what they were saying.  
Then they walked over to school and the first thing they noticed was when they walked into the Literature classroom all the group: Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata and Shino greeted them. Staring at Siideru like a pack of hungry lions seeing fresh meat. As they jumped at her yelling **„HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLD HAG!"** she yelped and jolted out of the classroom with the elephant herd behind her.  
**„WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!"** Jiraya-sensei screamed after them as he ran after the group of kids he thought were trying to skip class.  
The rest of the students stared bewildered at the scene.  
**„Should we go after them?"** Sasuke asked, trying to hide a chuckle.  
Miadelh gripped Naruto's and Sasuke's hand and sprinted after them laughing like a maniac.

After school the group sat in the classroom sulking.  
**„How are we going to prepare the party, when we are stuck here in detention?"** Ino asked the group irritated, Siideru had gone to the bathroom.  
**„Eeegh this is so troublesome.."** Shikamaru sighed out, and Chouji began gobbling more and more snack because of stress.  
**„What is?"** Siideru walked in.  
**„AAAH NOTHING!"** Miadelh began dancing furiously and sweating.  
**„..Wow! She seriously can't lie!"** Shikamaru said.  
**„What is going on?"** Siideru looked puzzled at the group.  
**„AAH! I KNOW!"** Miadelh yelled, grabbing Naruto, who was sleeping on his desk, and Sasuke, who was trying to avoid pervy Sakura and Ino.  
**„HERE DISTRACT!"** She yelled as she threw them at Siideru.  
Fortunately, it was Kakashi-sensei who was supposed to watch them, and he was even facing the wall with his back faced to the class. The group used the opportunity and all of them didn´t think of a smarter way than to jump out of the window. Oh, actually it was only Kiba who did that, and landed on his dog. Then they all ran to Siideru´s house while Sasuke and Naruto tickled her with all their might, and Kakaski had put on his headphones a while ago on the loudest volume. After an hour of tickling Siideru, the boys got tired and their hands died suddenly. She finally got a chance of looking around her and immediately knew what they were up to. She looked at Sasuke. **"So, all off you planned this the whole time! And now you plan on keeping me under your watch while we go to kung-fu practice, right?"**

Sasuke smirked and his hair hid his eyes. **"That´s right. But I know how to ensure you will not skip this practice!"** He looked at her like he knew exactly how he could control her every move. **"I will bring Naruto with us, and then he can finally have a true fight with a MASTER!"** He winked at her. **"You don´t want to miss that, do you?"**

Siideru looked at him with big sparkling eyes and spew out **"NO, I wouldn´t SASUKE-SAMAAA !" **while she began to roll with happiness on the ground.  
**"Don´t I have a say in this?" **

**"No you don´t, do you want Siideru to ruin everyone's effort?"** Sasuke scrutinized Naruto´s face, making him shift nervously.

**" I don´t think that she would skip practice just for that..."** Naruto looked unsure back at him.

Sasuke looked back at the smirking girl under him.

**"Oh I know she would.."** Sasuke sighed.

**"Everything to ruin Miadelh´s plans and efforts" **laughing evilly Siideru stood up with her fist in the air.

**"...Wow, aren´t you best friends?"** Naruto asked as he followed the two tall people, for he didn´t know where to go.

**"Exactly! Best friends do that."** Siideru burst into laugh and began skipping like a little schoolgirl.  
The two tall teens walked into a big dojo that made Naruto gawk at it with huge eyes.  
**"WOW! This is where you train?"** Naruto nearly yelled.  
**"Duh! Sasuke wasn´t joking with that "Master" flirt-"**  
**"I was not flirting..."**  
**"We ARE masters! ...in training.. *cough*"**

**"Members only"** said a huge macho guy glaring at Naruto.  
**"Relax, he´s with us."** Siideru grinned  
**"That doesn´t matter...He needs to be a me-"**  
The huge guy fell like a straw to the ground.  
**"JEEZ!"** Siideru threw her hands up in the air, and walked over him, into the huge dojo.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes **"He never learns..."**  
**"...wha?"  
****"NARUTO HURRY UP!"  
****"Oh..yes!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Naruto looked around with shimmering eyes while Siideru and Sasuke got dressed. This was the kind of place he liked, filled with the sense of danger that he got when fighting on the streets. Sasuke walked up to him and began teasing him. **"Remember, this is the place where I can go as hard on you as I can, unlike when I have to hold back at school!"** He and Sasuke faced each other, giving each other looks that seemed to Siideru like they were smexing each other up with only their eyes. She swooned and began to fan herself with the nearest priceless wall scroll.  
**  
"Siideru what are you doing!"** Their master asked. **"And who is that blond kid?"**  
**"What you are looking at master, is a great potential! He has fought Sasuke, and though he hasn´t had any training, he managed to pown that shitface!"**Siideru said proudly.  
**"Watch your language!" **He said angrily  
**"Sssh watch!"**

**"Karin, Suigetsu and you big guy! Ten laps!"** he ordered a red haired girl wearing glasses, a white long haired boy and a huge guy with orange hair.  
They all grunted and complained but with one sharp glance from the master they shut the hell up and started running.

The two boys glared at each other for a while.  
Naruto began trembling.  
**"Hn, are you scared?"** Sasuke said mockingly.  
**"HAH! Like I wouldbe scared of you teme, no I´m just so excited to kick your butt!"** Naruto said grinning evilly.  
**"Hn...We´ll see who will be touchings whose butt!"**  
**"Nice choice of words KYAAAAH!"** Siideru squeed at Sasuke´s comment.  
Sasuke blushed a little **"Shut up!"  
****"Come on! LET´S BEGIN!"** Naruto began jumping up and down with excitement.  
The master yelled **"BEGIN!" **

The second he said it, the two boys jumped forward, becoming a blurr, as they smashed at each other.  
Naruto jumped behind Sasuke and kicked with all his might, his right foot at the direction of Sasuke.  
Sasuke turned around in a flash and grabbed is foot with his both hands.  
**"HN, I quess the fight is over!"** Sasuke said smirking his usual sexy smirk.  
Naruto´s heart skipped a beat. **´WRAH! I REFUSE TO LOOSE TO HIM!´** Naruto thought to himself as he tried to move his right foot away from Sasuke, but failed, making him loose his balance a little.

Naruto roared as he bend his back backwards and thrusting with both hands on the ground, his other foot, that Sasuke didn´t hold captive, at Sasuke's face. Sasuke fell on the floor, his noise covered with his own blood.  
He stared shocked at the slightly smaller boy.

**"Hehehe, don´t underrestimate ME!"** Naruto closed his eye for a victory laughter.  
When he opened them again he immediatly stopped laughing as he didn´t see Sasuke anywhere.

**"Then don´t underrestimate me...Naruto"** A dark voice said behind him. Blowing hot air down his neck.

Naruto shivered as a warm feeling began dwelling up in his stomach.  
**"..Dammit.."** Naruto said irritated. His feet lost the feeling of a ferm hold on the ground as Sasuke kicked them.  
But Naruto landed on his hands, pushing him back again at Sasuke, his right fist ready to break the perfect nose fully now.  
Shouting angrily as Sasuke caught his fist, yet again, and pushed himself and Naruto on the ground.  
Naruto tried to move, but couldn´t budge a muscle, and in honest (no matter how weird he thought it was) his body refused to move away from the handsome man who was sitting on top of him.  
The battle was over...

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** echoed loudly from the other end of the room while Siideru fainted with a loud thud. Their master stared at her disappointed. **"A true warrior should never faint except after being in an intense battle!"** Siideru mumbled **"But that was truly ... an intense battle ... "** and then she completely drifted away into unconsciousness. Sasuke looked really triumphant. **"Now I guess you are finally ready to call me the true master?" **He walked over to check on Siideru while Naruto still lied there, his heart still thumping after having been so close to Sasuke.**" ... Teme ... Sasuke!"** he whimpered while Siideru sprang back to life and hugged Sasuke. **"THAT WAS SUPER SEXEEEEH !"** she shouted while she twirled around in circles with Sasuke in her arms. Naruto stood up and the dojo master said **"You look like you have great potential kid, you are welcome back here anytime."** Naruto bowed and thanked him, and waited for Siideru to let go of her friend, or maybe manwhore would be the more appropriate term.

**"Can you now burn the pictures?"** Sasuke whispered to Siideru.  
**"Hmmmm,I think you have earned a one picture with you hugging Naruto from behind"** Siideru sang giving a pervy soundfrom her, that can´t be described.

**"I KNEW IT!"** Naruto jumped up on his feets, but lost all strenght in them and began to fall down.

**"Easy there dobe.." **Sasuke caught him. **"I may have hit vital nerves in your ´s OK you will be alright after an hour or so..."** Sasuke trailed of, chuckling at the irritated look Naruto was giving him.

**"KYAAAAAA!"** once more came from Siideru  
**"Wow, I´m really getting tired of this..."** Naruto glared at the crazy blond girl.  
**"Well, get used to it.."** Sasuke laughed a sexy laughter  
Naruto stared up at him, his blue eyes sparkling, blushing lightly at the other meaning behind it.

**"AAGH can´t take this anymore, you are excused! YOU THREE!"** The master said, trying to block the noise Siideru was making.

Naruto followed them lost in thoughts, when Siideru turned around. **"Well see you guys after a bit"** She smiled to them a warm smile and skipped to the ladies locker.

**"Huh?"**

**"Here, the dojo provides everyone a clean towel." **Sasuke handed Naruto a white smooth towel, and walked into the boys lockerroom. Naruto followed not really paying attention.  
It wasn´t till Sasuke bumbed him into his shoulder when he snapped out of it.  
**"Are you alright dobe?"** Sasuke asked him.  
**"Yes I´m al-AAAH!"** Naruto shrieked a MANLY...shriek.  
**"What..?" **  
**"YOU ARE NAKED!"** Naruto ran to the otherside of the lockerroom.  
**"...Not really, I´m still wearing pants...and yes you need to be that to take a shower"** Sasuke said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
Naruto stared at Sasuke, while his heart began to beat faster and he could hear it echoing in his head. Sasuke wasn´t paying any attention to him and continued to strip down while Naruto gazed at his delightfully amazing body**. "Hurry up, we are going to be late for the birthday!"** He smacked Naruto quickly on the back of his head and walked to the showers with his towel around his waist. Naruto realized that it was the only change in his life to see Sasuke´s wet naked body glistening before him. AND there was nobody else there.  
**´NO NO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!´** Naruto thought as he began to take his clothes off, looking at the other direction. But when he heard the shower go one, he couldn´t resist to take a peek. He immediately regretted it.

Sasuke's long body, sparkling from the light as water drops ran down it. He was very slim, but not to skinny, since he was also very muscular.

It didn´t help that Sasuke was in a very sexy pose. Putting shampoo in his hair, stretching his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and with slightly parted lips with perfect smooth pale skin.

Naruto blushed and gawked at him as he watched one drop running slowly, oh so slowly down his abs.

Naruto blushed furiously and all he could hear was his own heart, hammering in his chest.

**´What´s wrong with me? I have seen tons of boys naked before!´** Naruto was really confused. **´Oh shit! He´s gonna notice that I´m staring at him, nearly droolin- NO NO I´m not doing that! I´m just curious- YES THAT´S IT!´** hey slapped himself and ran into the shower.  
**"Glad you could join me, Naruto-kun "** Sasuke said smirking.  
**"I thought you would never stop staring at me."** Sasuke nearly purred.  
Naruto froze.  
**„I SO WASN'T DOING THAT, TEME!"**  
Sasuke chuckled **„I'm just messing with you, no need to get so sensitive.."**  
Sasuke watched Naruto as he turned angrily away. He loved seeing him like angry, he always thought he looked really cute.  
Now it was Sasuke´s turn to stare at Naruto, he was slightly shorter than him, with tan smooth skin over his lustfully well-built Suigetsu burst the door open and yelled **"TADAIIIMA!"** They stared at him and Naruto said **"... but you don´t live here."** Suigetsu looked up to the "sky" and screamed **"YES! I do live here! For my heart will stay in this dojo forever!"** He began crying and holding his fist up posing dramatically. Sasuke decided to escape from this maniac as soon as possible and Naruto followed his example. After they both got dressed they both ran blushing home to Siideru.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDA- oh it´s just you guys. BACK TO YOU STATIONS PEOPLE, FALSE ALARM!"** Miadelh ordered everyone. **"So where is Siideru?"** She asked the two boys, that were totally in another world.

**"Huh? What? Oh we ditched her, because she always forgets everything when she gets angry..."** Sasuke answered half heartedly.  
**"We were? Oh yeah! SIIDERU!"** Naruto snapped out from his thoughts.  
Miadelh looked at them, smirking **"Ooooh did you now?"**  
Naruto quickly turned around, hiding his blush and trying to force the image of Sasuke naked out of his mind, failing of course.  
**"Whatever do you mean, ?"** Sasuke said casually as he walked pass Naruto, his hand brushing lightly to Naruto's.  
That didn´t go pass Miadelh, and she was about to shriek with joy when she heard a loud stomping outside, the earth shook.  
**"SHE IS COMING!"** Miadelh said, anticipated but it turned into fear as the noise outside grew louder and louder.

Everyone hid on their hiding places. When suddenly the door burst open, giving everyone a heart attack**."SASUKEEEH! NARUTOOOOOH!"** Siideru yelled. **"HOW DARE YOU DITCH ME ON MY BIRTHDAY!"  
**Miadelh whispered so Siideru couldn´t hear over her loud inhale and pulsing nostrils **"Nobody move until I give the signal!"** then she walked over to Siideru with a smirk, pouted lips and a double- no, triple chin because she was forcing her huge forehead in the direction of Siideru (who was much taller than her) and large shadows of weariness formed under her curling eyebrows. **"Well Siideru, they had to arrive here early because ..."** Then everyone appeared and shouted **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** Siideru opened her eyes until they formed wide perfect circles with red veins crawling around and after the shock she withdrew herself into the corner where she quietly sobbed for a while. Miadelh was going to comfort her, but could hear her mumble something like **"...unfair! ... know where I live D: ... secret candy stash unprotected ..."** she sighed with relief and turned to the other guests **"She´s okay! She´ll get over it in 5 minutes"**. The guests cheered and began the party by playing thunderous music and running around the house (a few seemed to be wearing only their underwear). Miadelh slowly approached Siideru and began **"Don´t be sad, I don´t think they will destroy the house again!"** but Siideru was already over her shock and began to rip her presents open with a childlike stare and big cheeks. Naruto looked around and said **"Are those really the people who go to school with us? Did they even drink anything?"** Sasuke chuckled. **"Well, MOST of the people here-„** he looked considerable at Naruto **„- don´t waste their time and actually take school seriously. So the stress really gets to them and then they become like this ..."**Kiba was their example, he was suddenly dying from a nosebleed. Then Miadelh and Siideru realized what he was holding and the camera zoomed out from a dramatic angle.  
**"KYAAAAAAH SO HOT-"** Kiba began squeeking, but shot his eyes open with pure fear when he noticed two furious rhinos jumping at him. **"OH SHIII!"** he ran upstair, the two girls following.

**"DOGSHIT, GIVE THAT BACK!"** Siideru roared after him.  
Kiba jumped into nearest room, and the two girls threw themselfs after him.

Nobody else heard it, because all the sweaty teenagers there were rubbing at each other and playing video games all producing loud noise, but Sasuke´s sensitive hearing could hear a ruckus in Miadelh´s room.

**"Oi! SHINO IS PUTTING ALCHOHOL INTO THE JUICE IN THAT BOWL! That is so unlike him!"** Naruto screamed outloud.

**"Dobe... Can you focus on something else then-"** Sasuke sighed out.

**"NO! I´VE HAD ABOUT 6 GLASSES OF THAT JUICE, AND I DON´T WANT TO GET DRUNK HERE! ...I become so slutty when I drink.."** Naruto blushed, becoming redder as Sasuke´s gaze fixed on him.**"Hn I´d like to see that.." **he smirked a widely and smexyly at Naruto that tried to change the topic.

**"Yes ahem! Well you were about to say!"** he could feel his face growing hotter and hotter. But luckily, there wasn´t much light in there.

Sasuke jerked his head at the direction at the stairs and grapped Naruto as he ran upstairs.

**"TEME! MY LEGS!"** Naruto fell down, but Sasuke, not really noticing it his full attention on the noise in the bedroom, kept on running.

He kicked the door open and stared at the vision infront of him.

Kiba and Midaelh were jumping up and down on the bed, looking at something, Sasuke had an idea what it was, and Siideru clinging on them.

**"DAH GUYS! WE NEED TO HIDE THEM!"** Siideru pleaded. **"OR ELSE, ALL IS LOST!"**

But the two brownhaired teens on the bed ignoring here, where squeeling over the photos in their hands. Repeating again and again the words **"SO HOT, SO CUTE, SO SMEXY!"  
**  
Naruto was shocked because he was used to see two girls drooling over yaoi, not a girl and a BOY! Then Sasuke charged at them but Miadelh and Kiba had the upper hand because they were next to they window which they quickly jumped out of and ran each with half of the pictures their separate ways. Sasuke prepared to follow them, but Siideru blocked his way and bent his hand quickly behind his back. She laughed evilly at Sasuke´s defeat. **"There is no way you can catch them now! Only I know their hidden locations, as they are my loyal henchmen!"** Naruto snorted because it was pretty funny seeing Sasuke helpless at the hands of a huge smirking girl talking like some cliche supervillain. Sasuke sighed. **"So, what do you want me to do?"** Siideru´s face turned into a perverted jumble with no pupils as she leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered something. His expression turned to REALLY irritated as she let go of his hand.  
**"You want me to do what now?"** He pointed to the lamp really disgusted.

Siideru stared really astonished at him. **"NO NO you misheard me!"** She grabbed his neck and brought his ear closer to her and began whispering, while Naruto looked puzzled **"..lamp?"**  
Sasuke´s eyes snapped widened as a faint blush colored his cheeks.  
**"NO WAY!"** he retorted, and looked at Naruto pissed.  
**"WHAT ER YOU LOOKING AT TEME!"** Naruto yelled at him, frustirated.

**"Well, I guess the pictures will then-"** Siideru began, grinning evilly.

**"OKAY OKAY!"** Sasuke threw his hand up. He began walking up to Naruto, who looked stiffed an ready to attack somone.

**"No no! Not now, when uuhm *cough* Sakura least excepts it!..and Miadelh is here"** Siideru grapped Sasuke´s shoulder.

**"If that isn´t a codename for a certain spiky blond here, I´ll never EVER-" **Sasuke said with eyes, colder then the iceage.

**"Sakura?"** Naruto said surprised.

**"Yeah! And don´t warn him-ER her! He-ERR SHE isn´t a good actress and I WOULD IMMEADITLY SEE IF IT WASN´T SURPRISE! I wan´t to see his- DAH HER cute face when it happens!"** Siideru drummed her fingertips together and laughed evilly as she walked downstairs to her party, followed by Sasuke´s death glare.

**"Hm? What is happening with Sakura?"** Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

Sasuke´s scowl turned into a warm smile. **"Hn, dobe.."** Naruto blushed at the rare vision before him. **"DON´T CALL ME THAT!"** Naruto ran after Sasuke downstair.

Naruto lost sight of Sasuke. **"They are stupid, don´t include me from knowing something about Sakura just because they are better friends than me!"** He walked over to the juice bowl and poured himself a drink. **"I wish I understood what was going on in their crazy minds!"** After drinking for an hour he became dizzy and Miadelh approached him, after handing Siideru an envelope. **´Hmmm was I supposed to be angry at her? I don´t really remember anymore´** They walked to a quieter area in the house and he gave her a crooked smile and started to hit on her with a weird mumbly voice with non-understandable words. Miadelh´s eyes widened. "**Naruto-kun, have YOU BEEN DRINKING?"** O_O Naruto looked confused at her. "**Huh? Oh, yeah! I guess I have been ... do you wan´t some?"** She smiled pervertedly like she had an excellent idea. **"No thanks!"** She ran over to Siideru and they both began babbling and squeeing but Naruto couldn´t figure out what they were saying. He had a bad feeling about this but couldn´t exactly figure out why. Then he began talking to a wall, and while he was distracted the girls ran to get Sasuke. Siideru had the envelope and smiled at him. **"This is the final chance, we will burn the pictures and erase everything off the camera if you do this!"** **"Fine."** They squeaked with delight which made him respond **"ONLY for my reputation!"** He glared evilly at them. Then he closed his eyes and breathed in. Finally Naruto stopped arguing with the wall and looked closely at the boy drawing closer. He could sense him approaching nearer and nearer, until he was easily within reach. Then suddenly he could feel the gentle touch of his lips which took him by surprise. The girls stared with shimmering eyes, savoring every millisecond of this fantastic display. It lasted until Naruto blushed and kissed Sasuke forcefully back with his head firmly in his grasp, which made Sasuke red with shock as he broke loose and took a few angry steps to the girls. **"So!"** He glared forcefully at them. They destroyed all the evidence at the blink of an eye and began rolling around in ecstatic joy.  
Sasuke growled at the sensation he felt. **´Keep your cool Sasuke! Uchihas don´t feel this-this..DAH CONFUSED!´** He went into the bathroom to cool himself down.  
Meanwhile Naruto stood there confused staring stupidly up to the ceiling.  
**"Damn Naruto, you are ruining the hottness with that stupid face of yours!"** Siideru ran  
to him.  
Naruto grabbed her, and swirled her around. **"Let´s continue-"** he said lustfully.  
Siideru blushed furiously **"WWHAT!"**  
**"Don´t ´What´ me, we were kissing!"** Naruto leaned closer.  
**"..No we weren´t.."**  
**"Oh..."** Naruto let her go **"I could swear I was.."** he mumbled to himself.  
Siideru´s face deformed with pure evil.  
**"Oh you were...you were making out with a black haired girl, she just went to the bathroom, waiting for you, so you can go to base 2"** she chuckled evilly.  
**"...reeeaaaalllyyyy?"** Naruto grinned and began to walk,like he was on a rolling ship in a storm. Trying to get around the teenagers dancing in the living room.

Sasuke splashed water on his face**. "Stupid yaoi fans! It´s getting to me..."** He heard the door close**. "Huh?"**  
Sasuke met Naruto´s face, filled with lust. **"So there hotty, shall we continue?"** Naruto mumbled.  
**"What are you talking about Naruto? You really should drink some water-"**  
Naruto grapped Sasuke´s shirt and pulled him forcefully down to his level, crashing their lips together.

Sasuke´s eyes nearly shot out from their sockets. For a minute he "forgot himself" and closed his eyes. Kissing the smaller teen back. He pushed Naruto to the wall, pinning him down as they began kissing passionetly each other. Sasuke let his istincs take control and as Naruto began moaning a little, opening his mouth slightly, he slipped his tongue into the blond´s mouth. Exploring every corner throughoutly, making Naruto moan louder. Sasuke´s pants became tight, and he could feel that Naruto´s were to, as they began grinding against each other.  
**"..Damn..girl!"** Naruto moaned out.  
Sasuke´s eyes widened as he realised what he was doing.  
The door flung open and Miadelh and Siideru jumped into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

They let out screams of joy when they saw the boys. Sasuke immediately ripped himself away from Naruto and accused him for being in this situation. The girls laughed demonically. Naruto looked around the room. **"Hmm, oh it´s you girls. And Sasuke."** Then he realized something. **"SASUKE?"** He stared at him horrified**. "UUUUGH! NEVEEEEER!"** Then he struggled to get away from them but Siideru swung her hand around his shoulder and led him out of the bathroom. **"Oh Naruto-kun, I knew you wouldn´t be able to resist our influence, and Sasuke´s irresistible body!"** she smirk-mumbled into his face. **"Nooo! ... no more drinking!"** Naruto detached himself from her and ran out into the night screaming **"MARSHMALLOWS!"  
****"Naruto!"** Miadelh called after him.

**"Let him cool off a little, Miadelh. He is just a little confused right now, and needs to consitrate a little.."** she turned around, grinned at Sasuke. **"..Like SOMEONE needs to take care of their little problem, though I´d have to say it´s quite big"** Siideru gestured at the bulk on Sasuke´s pants.

Sasuke blushed furiously. **"SHUT UP!"** His ultimate death glare didn´t break down Siideru, but unfortunately some girls behind her ran crying away.  
Siideru now noticed for the first time what was happening at the party. Sakura and Chouji were making a fortress out of beer cans to hide their secret tea party but the walls kept falling down because Ino, who was trying to punch Sakura. She didn´t seem to have any strength left in her arms like she had been doing it for 5 hours. Meanwhile, Shino acted like a stripper while Hinata, Shikamaru and Tenten watched with wide eyes and had blood gushing from their nostrils. Kiba and Neji were both shirtless and seemed to be playing some weird sport with golf clubs and basketballs which completely destroyed everything within 5 meters. They started running in circles around some passed out indistinguishable figure. It was a miracle that it survived. When they had comprehended this, Rock Lee walked up to them and asked **"Wanna see something cool?"** :D Then he took Siideru´s hand and ran with her upstairs. Someone had started a small bonfire there which seemed to be getting out of hand. Siideru let out a scream which would have made Nazguls afraid.  
Rock Lee began dancing around the fire and howling like a crazy wolf, while Siideru ran around the house.

She sprinted pass Miadelh 3 times, and at the 4th Miadelh stopped her. **"WHAT ER YOU DOING! WHY AREN´T YOU HELPING ME IN THIS MENTAL HOUSE!"**  
Siideru´s eyes were as big as a soup dish, with many little veins in them, and her nostrils were going crazy.  
**"I´M LOOKING FOR THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"**

**"..WHAT! W-WH-WHY! AND WHY DON´T YOU KNOW ABOUT IT! YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING HERE FOR MORE THAN A YEAR!"** Miadelh´s throat threatened to snap in 2 pieces because of her screams.

Siideru was about to scream with all her might back at her when some random guy ran between them, holding a red thingy and cheering out **"I´ve got the cream!"**

Siideru ran after him like a mad gorilla in a killing spree.

Miadelh sighed **"...this is going out of hand, where did everyone get the booze? AND WHY AIN´T I HAVING A BLAST LIKE EVERYONE HERE!"** she then grabbed a beer can from some another random guy, that ran crying away like a toddler, when taking it´s bottle.

After awhile Siideru came down, her hair a mesh and covered in ashes, looking like she was about to kill every single person in the room. her expression completely changed when she saw Miadelh hanging upside down with a long tube in her mouth, yelling **"I TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT!"** she said, with pure happiness.

Siideru walked hesitantly to her.

**"Uhm..Miadelh...What er you doing?"**

**"Well! Kiba said that I couldn´t be able to drink alcohol upside down, so he taped me to the wall- and..and.."** her face showed only pure ecstasy. **"-I PROVED HIM WRONG!"**

The tall blond girl gawked at her. **"..WHAT?"**

**"AAWW COME ONE! This is the best party EVER! BIRTHDAY GIRL, HAVE SOME FUUN! HAKUNA MATATA!"** The brown haired girl trailed off into a song, from Lion stared for a minute at her, and then her gaze fixed on the beer can on the table.  
She grabbed the can with her clenched fist, and chugged it down like a REALLY thirsty dog. After that there was no turning back for Siideru. The crazy party went on for hours, and finally she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

When she finally woke up again, more than half of the people had also passed out. She walked outside to get some fresh air, to find her house covered with toilet paper and a few more people passed out on the lawn. **"Never ... party ... again!"** She mumbled.  
She looked up into the sky- BIG MISTAKE. Suddenly she felt like her head would crack in two pieces, she crawled back inside, heaving out **"MUST...stay..in...the darkness..always!"** she felt her blood flood through her head, making it pound like a macho guy would take hammer and strike her head again and again. Only her willpower dragged her upstairs, through the mountains of beer cans, into the bathroom.

She smiled weakly as she saw the Aspirin.

A loud grunt made Siideru jump. She looked to her side and saw Miadelh lying in the bathtub like a fetus. Siideru chuckled evilly when Miadelh slowly opened her eyes and said with raspy voice.

**"How in the world can you be this up? You were the one who won me in the drinking game- OH SHIT! Why would you make me do that for a punishment!"** Miadelh whimpered and stared with big tearful eyes at her as she rubbed her forehead.

**"Heehee, you should never make a deal with the devil.." **

**"...I wonder sometimes (always) weather you are his child or something. E.g. you haven't taken in the Aspirin, and you stand there laughing like a maniac..."** Miadelh wiped some drool that was around her mouth..and something else...

**"Aaah seeing you suffer is my medicine"** Siideru handed the brown haired girl the small box.

The door opened slowly as a tall raven haired boy stumbled into the bathroom.

**"Well, looky here. Isn't this the respectful young Uchiha?"** her grin widened as she saw the condition he was in, but despite that his clothes were all crumbled, his toenails were pink ( Siideru noted that her fingers were covered in something pink so she had propably something to do with it), his face looked like anysoon now, something would begin festering in it and his hair looked more like a duckbutt than ever AND HE STILL MANAGED TO LOOK SO COOL AND SEXY.

**"Shut up and hand me something to ease this goddam headache!"** Siideru laughed, knowing that if he could open his eyes, he would shoot her a deathglare.

Miadelh sprung up from the bathtub. **"WOW! So Naruto did come back!"** she laughed a throaty laughter as she gestured to the hickey on his neck. **"TWO HICKEYS!"** she squeed as she saw another one on his hand.

Sasuke managed to open his eyes, about a one millimeter and glared at her. **"Why would you-..no no, these are yours.."** he sighed at the two girls infront of him, taking the Aspirin from Miadelh.

**"Yeah Miadelh, why would you think that? Sasuke is with no doubt the seme! And those are from us?"** she asked him wide eyed.

**"...Don't really know, something to do with Jellybeans..."** he scratched his head. **„...Seme?"**he added.

**"Where is Naruto by the way?"** asked Miadelh with great curiosity. **"He just ran away into town last night, and knowing him, he´s probably got himself into some trouble!"** Siideru´s eyes widened. **"Oh shit, I hadn´t thought about that!"** She wiped away all the eye gunk that had been freed from her sudden eyelid movement. **"Sasuke, would you go look for him?"** Sasuke almost choked on the aspirin. **"ME? Why can´t YOU do it?"**

Siideru growled out **"YOU don´t have a house full of drunk, passed out imbeciles!"** Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but could see that she clearly had a point. **"All right then ..."** He said reluctantly. **"If you fix me up a bit ... I can´t go out like this!"** Miadelh´s eyes flashed with a bright burst of interest, all too happy to help. "Come with me Sasuke-kun, I can lend you some clothes!" She grabbed him by the foot, and dragged him downstairs, her face frozen in unchangeable determination. Siideru watched them shrink into the distance as Sasuke clawed at the floor. **"Great. Now I´ll have to take caring of throwing them out by myself. Good thing I have my ... SUPER KUNG-FU MOVES!" **She said as she became a yellow blur.

A little later, Sasuke stood sighing in front of Naruto´s house. Really relieved of how he was dressing now, rather than he COULD HAVE BEEN. He shivered as he remembered Miadelh with big flashing eyes, holding a little school uniform in front of her. But luckily, he had MADE her change her mind. She then had sprinted out of the room, a second later she had stood in front of him with a white suit, that looked like was from a manga/anime.

**"...Hmm I recognise this suit a little..where have I seen it?"**

Miadelh´s eyes had gotten smaller, and with a deep voice she had sang. **"KA-NA-ME-SEN-PAI!"**

**"NO WAY! THAT CHEESY MANGA DUDE SIIDERU IS ALWAYS PERVYING ABOUT! It´s to formal! AND WHY DOES SHE EVEN HAVE IT!"** Sasuke nearly shouted out.

**"Well...she really finds him smexy"** Miadelh grinned with pure pervyness.

So now Sasuke stood there, wearing a really fancy suit. White jacket with black like thorns decorating it, white pants matching and under the jacket he wore a black shirt with a red tie.

Altogether he looked like a true smex god. To confirm that, many girls on his way to Naruto had nearly attacked him.

He sighed once again as he knocked on the door.  
After he had knocked for 30 minutes he broke the door open and went looking for the dobe. He wasn´t there, obviously. He sighed and wondered if he should report to the girls or go look for Naruto. Just as he was about to leave Naruto´s house he saw something that caught his attention!  
It was one of Naruto´s shirts, and this was the one he wore yesterday at the party. On it had a big red stain. Sasuke´s heart stopped beating for a second, and his eyes widened.

**´That CAN´T be blood right?´ **Sasuke walked slowly to the bed where the shirt was, and examined it better. He noticed that in the middle of the stain, the shirt was torn. Like someone had cut with a knife through it.

**´Where the hell is Naruto?´** Sasuke hands trembled as he slowly let loose of the shirt.

**´...Why am I so...why am I panicking? Uchiha´s don´t panic, they always have control over everything.´**

His eyes began scanning the room for more evidents, trying to calm himself down, but it seemed ( though everything was a mess, it wasn´t because of a fight, but because of Naruto...) that nothing had happened here. Like Naruto had just walked in, throw his shirt on the bed and went TO GOD KNOWS WHERE!

After scanning the house twice in no more than 2 seconds, he sprinted outside. Dialing the one person he knew could help!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

"Kakashi-sensei! You are the only one who can help us! Naruto has gone missing!"

He heard someone sigh with clearly audible disinterest. **"Okay ... meet me at the school!"** Sasuke ran to Siideru´s house. The front yard was still a mess, and all the people who had been passed out inside the house were now in a big pile in front of it. Luckily, the insides were starting to look more or less in tact. Siideru ran through out the house like a whirlwind, cleaning up, and causing almost as much a mess herself. **"Siideru!"** He yanked her by the collar and she fell into his embrace. The new view she had was astonishing, beyond all her dreams! Sasuke in Kaname´s clothes! **"Ka-na-me ... -senPAIIIIIIIIIIII !"** Sasuke frowned. He should have been more prepared for when she saw him like this. **"Siideru listen! We have to meet Kakashi-sensei at school this instant!" **Siideru wiped of her trail of drool and ran upstairs to get Miadelh.  
And together they flew as fast as the POWERPUFFGIRLS! All the way to the school, where they burst the door to the English classroom open. They were not at ALL prepared to the vision that met them, that they all reacted in a different way to.

Iruka was blushing furiously in Kakashi´s lap, as the white haired man was doing something to the other man´s ear and his hands wandered freely on Iruka. Making the brown haired man moan in pleasure.

Miadelh flew back out of the room, with two trails of blood gushing down her nostrils.

Siideru had a funny frozen smile on here, her cheeks red as a tomato as she squeaked out **"I KNEW IT!" **

Sasuke stared with two dish-sized eyes at them, his cheeks with a faint hint of red in them. Clearing his throat. **"You knew we were coming Kakashi...and yet..." **

Iruka jolted as he noticed the three teenagers in the room. **"BASTARD KAKASHI, YOU KNEW!"** Iruka shrieked out as he ran out of the room, dying of embarrassment.

Kakashi sighed deeply.  
**"Okay, let´s go search for Naruto."** he said without any sign of embarrassment. He stood up and started sprinting at an incredible rate. The other three followed him and had a hard time catching up with him because he ran so fast. **"Where are we going?"** said Miadelh, breathing heavily. Sidderu looked around her. **"Looks like the bad side of town!"** she wheezed out. **"Kakashi-sensei thinks that he went here to pick a fight?"** Miadelh mumbled **"Maybe ... normally he only "protects" our neighborhood, but who knows where he might have wondered, drunk and pissed of!"** Then Kakashi suddenly stopped, and the other three crashed into him all at once. **"Look!"  
**They saw something lying in the alley, something orange.

Miadelh sprinted past them "**NARUTO´S SWEATER!"** she grabbed it and began shaking. **"It´s covered in blood!"** Miadelh cried out as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"**Calm down Miadelh! It could be someone else´s"** Siideru said calmly so she would also calm down. But fear began to creep it´s way to Siideru´s heart as she examined the sweater.

**"The sweater itself isn´t harmed, so I guess that it´s somone´s else blood, as you said."** Kakashi said, unlike always, he was showing some emotions. The teacher looked up at the three uneasy teenagers. **"We should split up, to look for him.."**

**"Shouldn´t we call the police?"** Miadelh asked hesitantly.

**"No...they would probably arrest Naruto, IF they could find him. The sweater is warm, so that means that Naruto took it off not long ago. So he should be somewhere close in this area. I´ll go north, to the port, and look for him there. Sasuke you go south, and you girls should stay close together and look around this area. Knowing Siideru, she can defend you two, should anything go wrong." **Nodding all with agreement, they each went to their directions.  
It was starting to get dark outside. Some creepy looking men walked around the corner. Miadelh shouted with a seizure-like look on her face **"PLEASE DON´T RAPE ME WRAAAGHEGHH!"** They looked at her funnily and hurried away. **" ... Miadelh you know it´s kinda cliché for something like that to happen, I mean, I could easily protect us ... "** Siideru sighed. Then they heard a loud scream, which they recognized. They ran as fast as they could, and peeked around the corner. There they saw Naruto lying on the ground while a group of yakuza kicked at him. Miadelh whimpered. **"Should we go get Kakashi-sensei-**„ she whispered but it was meaningless, Siideru had already charged forward with a loud **"WRAAAAAAAAAA!"** and prepared her hand for a punch.

She punched with full force at the guy who was kicking Naruto, who was lying half unconscious on the ground. The guy spun 5 circles out of his clothes and landed knocked out on the ground 10 meters from them.

Almost every guy looked scared at her, the others looked really pissed.

**"KYAAAH SIIDERU-SAMA!"** Miadelh cheered, safely behind her corner.

Siideru narrowed her eyes as a big macho guy came at her. He swung his big bulking fist at her, but like a flash she dodged it. She supported her weight with her hands as she thrusted both of her legs into the man´s stomach, making him throw up blood, and shoot away.

The men stared scared in disbelieve at her.

**"COME ON, TAKE HER DOWN. SHE´S ONLY A GIRL!"** a guy, wearing a coat that kept his face hidden ordered out, obviously the boss.

They immediately charged at her all at ones.

**"Siideru!"** Miadelh cried immediately out as about 30 men came charging at the blond girl. Miadelh looked around her and saw a filthy baseball bat made of iron, cheering, she threw it at the direction to Siideru.

Siideru jumped as high as she could, above the heap of men, landing on one of the man´s face she jumped away to grab the bat. But as she grabbed it an ugly shit-face guy came sprinting at her, using his own weight he slammed into her. Siideru smashed into the ground, gasping with pain as her back landed on the hard tiled floor.

Miadelh didn´t think as she jolted to her best friend, lying on the ground, arching with pain. All she saw was red. Roaring she slammed into the ugly shitfaced guy standing over Siideru. The ugly shit-face guy, that didn´t at all expect that, was knocked out.

Miadelh towered over him, her brown long bangs hiding her eyes as she panted over him angrily.

She flinched as a hand grabbed around her shoulder**. "So you aren´t completely useless"** Siideru grinned and spat as she turned around. **"Who is next?"** Grinning mischievously at the yakuza´s like some blond haired demon, her grip around the bat tightened as she roared with all her might at them, making some guys shift a little as they were deciding weather to attack that roaring demon, running towards them or get the hell out of there.

**"Remember our task!"** the black coated man ordered, encouraging them to attack.

Miadelh stared amazed at the brutal massacre before her, like in slow motion. The long blond hair swiftly undulating in the wind as her body danced gracefully while giving fatal blows on the men. **"I guess she doesn´t need my help, now I can focus on Naruto-"** She scanned around for the boy, her eyes widened as she saw some guys carrying him towards the van not far, she started sprinting to him, but someone grabbed her. She couldn´t move a muscle, for a big hairy hands held her down. All she could do was scream Naruto´s name in desperation. **"SIIDERU, HELP NARUTO!"** she cried out.

Siideru turned around, finishing the last guy that had attacked her. And headed towards Naruto when suddenly the black coated man stepped between them.

**"I guess I need to take care of you myself" **his eyes flashed red at Siideru.

Siideru growled and charged at him, ready with her fist to break his skull. She swung it towards him, but all she felt was the wind. **"No way!"** She whispered in disbelieve to herself as the man reappeared in front of her and punched her in the face, right where her nose was. She could her a loud cracking sound, and a shock of pain waving through her body as she was sent flying through the air, crashing into the wall behind her.

Miadelh cried out. She felt like everything in the world had slowed down. She turned around to see where Naruto was. **"NARUTO!"** she called out, her vision becoming blurry as the tears streamed down her eyes, making it harder for her to see as Naruto´s unconscious body disappeared into the van, and drove away further and further.

**"NARUTO!"  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

Siideru stood up from the remains of the wall. All of the guys were nowhere to be seen and Miadelh lay on the ground. She shook her unconscious body. **"Mi-chan, what happened!"** With a sudden movement Miadelh gripped her hand which made Siideru jump with surprise. She opened her eyes slowly and dramatically while it started to rain. **"Siideru ... they took Naruto!"** she whimpered. Siideru gritted her teeth and screamed out into the echoing night while Miadelh lay in the street, still holding her hand protectively.  
Siideru looked desperately around her, looking for any sign of Naruto. But nothing... Miadelh curled up in Siideru´s arms and began sobbing. **"I-I couldn´t do anything..."**. Startled, Siideru looked down at her. **"MIADELH KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER! BECAUSE IF YOU CAN´T DO IT..."** tears began running down her cheeks. **"..I can´t!"** She grabbed her phone, and shaking, she dialed.

At the other end of the street, Sasuke was scrutinazing a pile of trash, looking for clues. When suddenly he felt his pocket on his pants vibrate.

**"What is it Siideru? Anything new?"** he asked serious.

At the other end of the line, all he could hear was sobs. His heart nearly stopped.

**"SIIDERU!"**

**"...Sasuke!"** A weak shaky voice cried.

Sasuke freezed. **´I´ve never heard her cry before. Something defiantly is wrong!´**

**"WHAT IS IT SIIDERU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"  
****"NO! THEY TOOK NARUTO!"** she began sobbing hysterically. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock and began running towards where they parted. **"WHO?"**  
Siideru sniffed**. "Some guys he was fighting with ... I think he might have fought them before, they were really pissed off, MAYBE THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!"** she bellowed. Sasuke had now reached her and turned off his phone. **"Quick, let´s find Kakashi-sensei. What happened to Miadelh!"** he said worriedly as he saw Miadelh´s half-conscious face. She didn´t feel any pain anymore, and was drifting away into an unseen world of happiness. **"Okay, lets hurry!"** They dragged Miadelh up on their shoulders, and began running like the wind! Fortunately Kakashi-sensei was their cushion as he walked by just before they crashed into a barbed-wire fence. **"What happened?"** he said sulkily.  
Siideru told them the whole story, while Miadelh was piggy-backing Kakashi. After she had told him, they tried to get information from Miadelh about the van.

When they realised that it was impossible to find the van from here, Kakashi suggested that they would go someplace high, where they could see over the streets. They spotted a tall building, and all ran inside, except Sasuke. He noticed tire tracks on the ground.

After a while, his phone vibrated.

**"Yeah?"** Sasuke answered

**"RUN STRAIGHT DOWN THAT STREET!"** Siideru´s voice ordered through the phone. **"If you go down it, you should meet up with the van!"**

Sasuke began sprinting as fast as he could down the streets.  
When he was almost at the right corner, he noticed the bridge above him, and with a few agile swings he was now looking down looking for the van. When it finally appeared he jumped onto the top of the van and smashed the front glass. The driver almost crashed in confusion but stopped the van just in time, meanwhile Sasuke had somehow managed to get off unharmed, and kicked the back door open. Naruto was still unconscious. One guy came flying out with the power of his deathly punch but Sasuke avoided it with one simple movement. They guy´s fist was stuck in the ground and Sasuke kicked his head and knocked him out. Then the rest of the guys sprang out of the van, but Siideru and the others had finally caught up with them and the atmosphere was boiling with the feeling of an intense battle that was about to begin!  
Siideru´s hair hid her eyes as a huge grin formed on her face. She roared loudly as she grabbed a Stop sign, the closest thing around her. Noises like something was breaking echoed trough the streets, likely her bones, protesting that it wasn´t humanly possible to rip the stop sign from the ground.

The bad guys gawked at the sight.

**"YOU DARE TO PISS ME OFF?" **she lifted the sign high above her. **"YOU DARE TO HURT NARUTO! HAAAA?"** she roared as she swung the Stop sign at the heap of men in front of her. Sending them flying into the air.

Miadelh´s head shot up. She smiled weakly at the name of her friend. **"..Naruto?"** looking past Kakashi´s head she spotted Naruto lying in the van, his face covered in blood.

Kakashi felt Midealh tremble on his back.

**"Kakashi Sensei..put me down.."** he heard her say in a low shaky voice.

**"Miadelh, that´s not a good idea. Just let us handle this."** Kakashi said.

But before he knew it, Miadelh had shook her loose from him, grabbed a brick, swung a whole circle before thrusting it into some random bad guy´s face. His teeth splundered and he fell knocked out on the ground.

Right at that moment the guy wearing the black coat stepped out of the van, and with one gesture, about 80 more guys came crashing out of the windows from the houses around them.

They all surrounded them in a circle. While they four were back to back with each other. The time had slowed down as all stood still.

Siideru shaking furiously, with demonic expression on her that was scaring the crap out off some guys facing her, and with both hands she held tightly around the Stop sign.

Miadelh veins were pumping a huge amount of adrenaline. She swallowed down a big lump, as she held a firm grip on the brick in her right hand.

Sasuke was furious, his fingernails digged painfully into his palms so blood began dripping down them.

Kakashi stood there like this was a waste of his time, thinking that he could probably be doing something to Iruka right now...

Then, like someone had given them a sign on the same time, they all prepared themselves for the battle of their times.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

Unfortunately, Siideru couldn´t move and fell with her face flat on the ground because she had broken several bones. The good thing was that she had lowered the number of their opponents greatly. Miadelh ran to help Siideru and Sasuke faced the guys. They saw the blood drip from his fist and feared what kind of people these two might be. They were right to hesitate because Sasuke immediately attacked the first person to come near him, and sent him flying back at the others. Then he grabbed Naruto and Kakashi-sensei grabbed the girls and they ran away quickly, but they got split up!  
For a huge fat guy came stomping between them. Apparently he came crashing down from the rooftops above them.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, ditching every single person that were following them, all the way to his home. His house was a giant old, empty looking mansion with an unkempt garden, that still looked okay. Somehow he managed to open the huge door with one hand and walked up the giant stairs to his room.  
Sasuke was breathing heavily with exhaustion, after all the fights and running hundred miles, carrying a nearly full grown man.

His feet were shaking, complaining that their work for today was long before overused!

With only his willpower he walked up his stairs, with Naruto on his back.

He walked into his bedroom. It was a huge room, surely fitted for a true nobleman. It was mostly empty though. No pictures on the wall, just some expensive looking paintings that he himself had not picked, and the room itself had no personality. Just plain black and white. On the east wall there was a huge window with a fantastic view over the beautiful and large houses that were in the neighbourhood.

Sasuke swung Naruto from his back and carefully put him on the bed.

If Sasuke had not felt Naruto'sweak breathings on his neck before, he surely would think that he was dead.

Sasuke nearly felt his heart break as he examined Naruto. His once blond bright hair, was now covered in filth and blood. His sunlicked tanned grinning face was now covered in bruises, scars and some more blood.

Sasuke´s breathing became heavier, and he thought his heart would rip its way out of his chest. He gritted his teeth together. **´Put yourself together Sasuke!´** he angrily tried to compose himself.

Sasuke began examining Naruto´s body better now. **´Should I thank Siideru for this later on? It´s thanks to her, for breaking I think most all of my bones in my body, that I have some knowledge in this area...´**

When he was finished he sighed with a bit relief.

**"Don´t know how, Naruto.. But after all this, you manage to have just one broken rib and wrist. Though I´m sure your right hand is sprained."**

He then dragged his own feet as fast as he could to the bathroom inside of his bedroom. His eyelids weighet a ton and his body ached for some rest, but he ignored it. Thinking only of Naruto.  
He turned on the water and splashed some water on his face to make him focus better. Then he drowsed off back into his room. **´Hmm, I should check if he has broken more ribs ...´** He pulled up Naruto´s shirt and accidentally stared at his abs for a while. Then he heard someone chuckle in the doorway. **"Hello little brother ... it looks like you almost killed this guy ... and you´re going to rape him? Next time lock the door please ..."**Sasuke blushed angrily and put all of his strength that was left to drag Itachi out of his room and slam the door on his nose. Completely exhausted, he crawled back to Naruto and lied down on the bed and fell almost instantly asleep.

Itachi, Sasuke's big brother, chuckled.

**"Hmm, quite interesting. I never get that reaction from him. He always brushes my comments off like plastic with water."** The tall, black haired man said, completely ignoring the fact that a unconscious boy was covered in blood inside Sasuke's room. He was wearing a very expensive looking black suit, that very much complimented his long slim body.

Suddenly he heard a large crash sound, where the front door was downstairs. Like elephants had crashed into it, And than the elephant had gotten mad at the door and started stomping on it with all his elephant bad ass friends.

He rushed to it, guessing who it most likely was.

**"Well good day, Sii-chan."** He said, smirking with pure sexiness at the blond haired girl in front of him, that looked like she had walked blindfolded over a highway, and had failed crossing safely over...

She heaved out. **" Itachi, is Sasuke here?"**

**"Yes he his, but I wouldn't interrupt him. He seems to have company upstairs." **Itachi purred out suggestively. Than his gaze fixed on something, a pile, lying infront of the door.

Siideru kicked the pile. **"OI MIADELH! HURRY!"** she dragged Miadelh on her feet.

Miadelh slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes met Itachi's smoldering red like eyes, she gave one squeaky sound from her, turned red and fainted again.

Itachi sighed with satisfaction, **"Yeah, I'm good.."** Siideru ignored the man in front of her and dragged the pile with her upstairs. Where she swung Sasuke's door open, ready to scream questions about Naruto, when she suddenly froze.  
She met a cute vision that made her swoon, but she swooned to hard and fell right on the pile that was Miadelh, with a smashing sound. After 20 minutes of recovery, she hurried up and dragged the pile with her into the closet where she peered from the door which was just open enough for someone with microscopic sight to see through. Then she realized Naruto was knocked out and Sasuke was sleeping and nothing interesting was likely to happen. Her face turned into a depressed mumble of wrinkles when she figured out that she had trapped herself inside that closet. Somehow Miadelh hadn´t managed to pay any attention to the boys, only mumbling something about **"Itachi ... EYES ... even hotter!"**as she had completely escaped from this world into her fantasy. Siideru sat there and thought for a while

**"Saaaasuuuukeeee thiiis iiiis yooouuur conscience"** Siideru said with low smooth voice, that did not at all sound like her.

**"Aaaahh conscience-sama?"** Miadelh drooled.

**"STUPID! ARE YOU SASUKE? HAH! DIDN'T THINK SO!"** Siideru punched Miadelh's head, making the brown haired girl fall deeper into her dreamworld.

**"Hnn? Didn't know my conscience was so violent.."** Sasuke answered back, almost whispering.

**'Heehee he must be really fast asleep...'** the blond haired girl thought. When suddenly her own fatigue caught to her. **"Aaah I'll make this short, Sasuke-sama would you be so kind to open your closet?" **

Sasuke sighed, slightly annoyed. **" Don't want to..."**

**"Then you must do something else for me, Sasuke. I will ask you a question, and you will answer. Simple, right? But I warn you, you shall not lie to your own conscience!" **

**"...Alright..."**

**" Will you describe for me how you feel about the soup, Siideru occasionally makes for you?"** Siideru snickered.

**" Well, I love it. It tastes so sweet, and I want to laugh sincerely when I get it, like a happy child... but Uchiha's don't do that.."** Sasuke said sluggishly.

Siideru smiled at the comment. **"Yeah go on.."**

**"Still, no matter how long I wait for it to cool down, it always manages to stay at the same burning hot temperature! Burning my tongue, making me angry or annoyed, like no other soup or food does!"** Sasuke paused, and Siideru stood up, pressing as close as she could to the door. **"Aha?"**

**"...But despite that, the warmth fills my stomach, leaving me feeling satisfied and happy...And that is why I really love it.."** Sasuke's cheeks had a thin shade of pink on them.

Siideru pressed harder on the door**. "That was very good Sasuke...Now could you describe for me how Naruto makes you feel?"** Siideru's heart thumped loudly with anticipation as Sasuke pondered over the question.

**"Hmm, to be frank. Like the soup-"** Sasuke suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence and his eyes opened.

The closet door burst open and Siideru fell flat on her face with a loud crashing noise. She grabbed her face in pain. **"AAH MY FACE!"** she cried.

**"Hn, serves you right.."** Sasuke was still on the bed, digesting what he had been saying. Something that did not go pass Siideru, she grinned and began chuckling evilly.

Slowly, Sasuke's face flared up.

**"Anything wrong Sasuke-kun?"** Siideru sang, very pleased with herself.

Sasuke´s red blush began brightening up the room.

**"Aaaw why so silent Sasuke? You annoyed? Angry? Don't worry...the 'soup' you LOVE is at hand"** Siideru eyed Naruto's and Sasuke's hands that were brushing slightly to each other.

Sasuke sat up with lighting speed. **"SHUT UP!"** He stared angrily and confused at the girl who sat on the floor with bruised lips and bleeding nose, but still smiling a warm smile to him.

Sasuke's annoyance only grew with that. **"THE SOUP-! THE SOUP AND HIM ARE NOT HE SAME!"** he shouted.

**"Hm? I never said that."** Siideru grinned.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

**" I would have remembered, had I SAID that YOU LOVED the soup as YOU LOVE NARUTO."** She continued.

Sasuke was shaking, it was driving him crazy, that he was not able to control this situation, his feelings. He slowly turned his head to the left, to the boy, who was lying next to him. Sasuke's lump in his throat grew bigger, and he fixed his confused gaze back at Siideru.

**"I...I..."** Sasuke began, relaxing a little as he met Siideru's warm understanding face. Reminding him of his mother, who he had always trusted and loved.

**"..I love Naruto?"** Sasuke said unsure and slowly.

Siideru's smile grew bigger. She stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

**"Sasuke...It's alright. Your feelings are not at all disgusting or wrong!."** She laughed softly. **"In fact, If I were you. I would embrace those feelings."** She placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders.  
He could see tears stream down her cheek which he had never seen before. He couldn´t figure out if she was genuinely touched or hurt really badly from her broken nose. **"Hm, it´s surprising that YOU feel like I should do that ... " ** He said with the ultimate sarcasm mode! He looked with a slight smile at Naruto. **"Do you think he´ll ever like me?"** He wondered, and didn´t exactly expect an answer. Siideru began to laugh evilly all of a sudden, which he didn´t expect**. "I´ll make it happen then!" **She wiggled her eyebrows around crazily. With a depressed look he begged her. **"Please don´t!"** All of a sudden Siideru sneezed into her hands with a sound that echoed like a gunshot and it looked like her nose had exploded ... which it kinda did. Miadelh jumped up from the unavoidable noise and was back into real life again. **"SIIDERU! YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO BE CHATTING TO THIS YOUNG LAD AT THIS HOUR! I INSIST YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY!"** She grabbed Siideru by the shoulders and trampled with her to look for Itachi. He was reading a book which Miadelh threw away from him and commanded **"You. Me. Sex. Now!"** Then she blushed and gaped as her soul began to try escaping her body. Itachi smirked. Magnificently, she resisted her soul´s attempt to escape and coughed**. "I wasn´t going to say that! Really! I didn´t mean anything by it! What I was going to say was, drive THIS thing to the hospital before it dies from lack of blood."** Avoiding to look at his face she held Siideru up on the collar like a cat and her face didn´t look as gorgeous as she would have liked, with bloody teeth and all. Itachi took of his reading glasses and frowned**. "I see. To the Itachimobile!"**

**"NO YOU FUCKING SHIT MIADELH! I CAN'T GO! AAAH"** Siideru began protesting as she was dragged by pervy Miadelh that was skipping after Itachi.

**"LET ME GOOO! SASUKE NEEDS MY HELP TO TURN TO THE PATH WE CHOSE FOR HIM!"** she cried out. But all was in vain, for Miadelh was to busy staring at Itachi's fertile butt (Yeeah you know he has), and it was impossible for Siideru to resist. For now that she was focused on her broken body, she could not at all move in pain.

Sasuke listened quietly after all the ruckus downstairs until it died out. The house fell into a dead silence. The only sound that Sasuke heard was Naruto's slow and even breathings.

He looked to his side and almost fell off the bed, screaming with surprise.

Naruto's eyes flashed open and jumped onto Sasuke in a fighting position, making the two boys fall on the ground.

So, my dear children, Sasuke was lying on his back staring wide eyed at angry Naruto on top of him, his hands on the raven haired boy's neck.

After a while Naruto seemed to recognise the one he had attacked.

**"Sasuke!"** the blond boy yelled out in surprise. **"What are you doing here? WHERE AM I? HOW-" **Naruto looked around confused, till his eyes fixed on Sasuke below him.

Sasuke stared for a sec, puzzled at Naruto

**"Hn, dobe.."**

Naruto scowled**. "DON'T CALL ME-!"** he began but was not at all prepared for what happened next.

Sasuke lied beneath him, with a heartwarming smile on him, looking wth smoldering black eyes up at Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto felt the urge to squee at the sight, but stopped it in time by clenching is jaws tight.

**"What is it teme?"** Naruto tried to hide his blush.

**"Well Just that a while ago we were looking like crazies for you, worried to death! And when we finally find you, you are unconscious and all covered in blood and broken and shit! PLUS with thousands upon thousands of yakuzas holding you hostage! So when we finally rescue you nearly dead, you wake up seconds later LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!"** Sasuke laughed.

Naruto stared at him, digesting the information.

Sasuke stopped laughing and reached up to Naruto, holding with his right hand on Naruto's cheek. **"Don't know how you are doing this, but I'm glad you are okay."**

Naruto's heart was pumping blood like crazy to Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke dropped his hand back down**. "But in payback for all this, I demand an explanation!"** Sasuke smirked.

**"Humph! Thank god! I thought that those bad guys had killed the REAL Sasuke, and some wobbly lovey dovey Sasuke had been born."** Naruto covered his embarrassment.

**"Hn, you don't like this Sasuke?"** Sasuke asked a bit annoyed, being shot down when finally showing emotions.

**"Nuh-uh! Gives me the creeps..."** Naruto grinned evilly.

Sasuke sighed heavily **"Just like the soup..."**

**"Huh? There's soup? MMH I'M STARVING!"** Naruto laughed happy as his stomach growls began echoing through the room.

**"Well, I can make some..."** Sasuke began **"...If you would be so kind to get off of me.."**

Naruto's cheeks flared up**. "OH YEAH AHAHAHA!"** he began to stand up put was pulled down again.

**"Unless you like it.."** Sasuke smirked his usual sexy trademark smirk.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his lips. **'DAMMIT SASUKE, WHY MUST YOU TEASE ME SO!' **Naruto mentally screamed as he inhaled Sasuke's musky alluring scent, and managed to squeeze out with pure willpower. **"Well, not really.."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry"**

Naruto mentally screamed again, but now with regret as he felt Sasuke's body heat abandon him as he released his grip on Naruto's t-shirt.

Then suddenly Naruto felt the hard floor against his back.

**"Is this better for you?" **Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

Naruto mumbled something embarrassingly that meant he was satisfied but was hard to know from the slightly irritated look he had on his face.

Still, Sasuke took the blush on Naruto´s face and the hint of smile as a permission to continue. Welcoming Sasuke´s body heat back, he pulled

Sasuke into an embrace on the floor and closed his eyes. Their hearts thumped close together. Sasuke closely examined the face before him and

stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. In response, Naruto opened his eyes and pulled him even closer, almost in kissing distance, and

pressed his hands firmly on Sasuke´s shoulder blades. Sasuke´s hand wondered into Naruto´s hair, as he began winding it around his finger

Naruto mumbled again, but this time with delight, and asking for more. Sasuke wasn´t quite finished teasing Naruto, but couldn´t resist planting

some small kisses onto his neck.

didn´t have a clue what he was doing, just that he wanted the raven haired boy on top of him, and he wanted him now.

Sasuke began nippling on Naruto´s neck, making Naruto gasp. He could feel Sasuke´s lips were curled up in his usual smirk.

**"Sasuke...please"** the blond one begged.

Sasuke chuckled evilly. **"I think I need no help from Siideru."**

**"Hah! So you all planned this, just so you could do this to me?"** Naruto pouted.

**" Yes I planned that you would wander alone into the streets, so you would get into a fight that could have killed us all, just for that..."** he scoffed.

**"Just for that?"** Naruto mocked as he arched his back so his crotch was tightly against the other one´s.

Sasuke gasped to the sudden pressure. "**Two can play this game.." **Sasuke pressed Naruto down to the floor, crashing his lips to Naruto´s forcefully. He began sucking Naruto´s bottom lip for a while, then he wanted more...

So with his right hand he slided it slowly down Naruto´s stomach and from there lower and lower until he hit a spot that made Naruto moan with pleasure and surprise, therefore he opened his mouth. Sasuke smirked with victory as he slipped is tongue into Naruto´s mouth, and explored it throughout. He realized that he very much liked the taste of Naruto. He craved it. They started to kiss passionately each other, like hungry wolfs. Until they both felt the need for air.

They both lied on the floor breathing heavily for hours, looking in each others eyes hungrily.

Then Sasuke said **"Wake up dobe.."**

Naruto stared puzzled at him. **"Huh? What do you mean-?"**

**"I said, wake up!"**  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to realise that he had been dreaming the whole thing. Sasuke was lying next to him. And Naruto's heart was like DOKI DOKI! 

"Your snores woke me up. Seems like we´ve been asleep for hours. Also, you were talking in your sleep."

he said and smiled suggestively. **"But I couldn´t hear a thing you said."** he added which made Naruto sigh with relief. "**You´re in pretty bad shape after the fight ... I´ll ask Itachi to drive us to the hospital."** When he left Naruto felt really did it all have to be a dream? He wished that he had dreamed something else so he hadn´t been as disappointed in reality. Wait what? AGH!

When they got to the hospital, they first went to see Siideru. Her head was completely wrapped up in bandages, which was weird becausethe only thing that was broken on her face was her nose. Miadelh told them that the nurses had done this to prevent her from biting the doctor. Siideru tried protesting but obviously not a single word that came from her was understandable. **"Yeah, yeah, they deserved it." **Miadelh translated for them sulkily.  
Naruto looked down on the floor. **"I feel so bad for all this"** He pouted.

The three teenagers looked surprised at him.

**"Naruto-kun what do you mean?"** Miadelh rested her hand on his stiff shoulder.

**"I mean, it´s my fault that you were injured.."**

Siideru babbled something that only Miadelh understood. Miadelh snickered and blushed.

**"Yeah Naruto, it´s not your fault, if anyone´s it´s Sasuke´s fault!"**

**"What! HOW! Do tell why this is my fault!"** Sasuke spat out offended.

**"Well, according to Siideru. YOU KISSED NARUTO, and thus he ran outside into the night embarrassed.."**

Naruto bobbed his head up puzzled. **"What? We kissed-"** then his face changed about 100 times, so it became a blur.

**"I believe that HE kissed ME the second time! And if you are going that way, it is YOUR fault! You two forced me to kiss him to begin with!"** Sasuke scoffed out, defending his honour.

Once more Siideru spat something out followed by a mischievously grin.

**"Yeah, we only did that the SECOND time"** Miadelh wiggled her eyebrows like she was being paid for it.

**"What? Second time? I don´t understand, you just said that it was me whose fault it was.."** Naruto´s cheeks were flaring up like crazy from the memory of the hot kiss.

Miadelh cleared her throat like she was a professor. **"Well, the first time occurred in the classroom, the first time you two met. You clearly couldn´t control yourselves and without realising it you two made out. The second time was when I and Siideru gave Sasuke the deal of his lifetime, that we would burn the pictures. And the third time! Well, we didn´t have anything to do with that.."** Miadelh began dancing around some tribal dance.

Naruto´s cheeks became even redder, if possible. **"OH YOU SO DID! You took advantage of my drunkyness and tricked me!" **

The three prepared themselves to debate with full force when suddenly Sasuke burst into laughter and the three of them stared amazed at him before joining in, not knowing why they were laughing.

Lateeeer.

Now things were pretty much back to normal again. Which meant more boring days of school. Kakashi-sensei showed no sign of having helped the kids in their epic fight. Many kids were crying because they hadn´t been to Siideru´s birthday party, and some were still crying because they had been there to experience it themselves. Tsunade had called Siideru to her office, and snorted whirlwinds out of her nostrils, while Siideru tried to explain that she hadn´t anything to do with it, because it was a surprise party. When Tsunade talked with the others, they had all blamed each other so no culprit was found. In her unstoppable fury she had ´accidentally´ broken down one of the walls in the school, which everyone had to help fixing as punishment.

**"This is so boring! Why do I have to do this? It isn´t my fault!"** Siideru whined. Miadelh snickered. **"It´s completely your fault for being born, and also, for telling people what day it was!"** Siideru sighed and shook her head. **"I should have just invited you three, and nobody else, in front of everyone, so this could have been avoided. But then people would have whined and wanted to join."** Naruto smiled. **"Maybe you should just throw another party, only for the four of us, since the last one went so well!"** Siideru´s eyes shot wide open. **"GREAT IDEA! We can have ... a slumber-pillow-bubble birthday party!"** she screamed and began jumping around with Miadelh. The boys looked disapprovingly at her but Miadelh and Siideru were to busy dancing around holding hands and laughing pervertedly to see them. **"Then it´s decided!"** Siideru declared while standing in a dramatic pose pointing up to the sky.  
**"KYAAAAH"** said a boy´s voice mockingly. They turned around to see Sasuke with a fanboy face on him.

**"OMF YOU TOTALLY SHOULD KISS, YOU BELONG TOGETHER! *giggle* And me and Naruto are going to record you doing it!"** he squeaked.

They all stood frozen with horrific faces at Sasuke.

Then Sasuke sighed and his face went emotionless as usual. **"See, isn´t this annoying?"** He asked them annoyed**.**

"..No just disturbing..."

Miadelh and Naruto shivered.

Siideru face became all wrinkled because of her huge grin on her face that made her eyes shut close**. "Well somebody needs to get laid..." **she nudged Sasuke. **"You haven´t being having any dirty dreams about SOMEONE, have we, Sasuke-chan?"** she nudged him harder as she eyed Naruto who stared confused back at her.

Sasuke´s cheeks flared up and his hands shook with the urge to kill the blond haired girl next to him.  
Siideru added to tease him even more. **"You ripped my Kaname-senpai outfit. For that, you must pay!"  
**Sasuke head exploded from anger as he towered over her, the room began seeping darkness as he hissed out.

**"What do you want me to do now!"  
**Siideru clapped her hands excitedly together as her face deformed, her teeth and eyes seemed to glow red and become more sharp, and hissed with her tongue**. "I´ll tell you later my little sex slave!"** She used her finger and forced its way from his neck all the way up to his chin. Sasuke looked very much so like the slutty little uke he really was.

Then they were finally allowed to go home. They skipped joyfully all the way home to Siideru, and she had bought four huge beds just for the occasion. Don´t ask me how they got there so fast. **"PILLOW FIGHT!"** the girls screamed immediately when they stepped inside the house. 

"But ..."

Naruto responded. It was to late. Miadelh had already completely lost control of herself and threw her pillow on Sasuke´s face so it completely sank into oblivion. He dragged it of and smirked an evil demon´s smile. **"So, you want to play with the BIG BOYS now?"** The girls were very afraid but still they couldn´t resist to squee over Sasuke´s threatening face. Meanwhile, he began seeping evil aura and clenched his fist. **"This. Means. WAR!"  
**But was interrupted by a flying meteor burning in all of its glory, crashing into his face so he fell to the ground.

Tearing the pillow into pieces he yelled **"WHO THREW THIS?" **

Miadelh nearly fainted with fear, and Siideru stared amazed at Naruto who was still in a throwing position.

**"Now that clearly isn´t fair that we go against the two little girls, then I will not be able to kick your ass!"** Naruto tried to stay cool and powerful, but was fighting the urge to laugh at Sasuke.

Miadelh shrieked with joy as she jumped on Siideru´s back, drowning her with a pillow. **"YEAH NARUTO MWAHAHA!"**

Sasuke smirked like a true sex god at Naruto. **"I guess the teams have been formed then, OI SIIDERU!"** Sasuke sprung up at lighting speed.

Siideru burst with anger **"MIADELH, YOU TRAITOR I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"** she screamed while she threw the other girl off of her like nothing. Luckily Miadelh landed on one of the beds. The two other teens truly felt like they were going to die until the two masters sprinted away upstairs, leaving Naruto shaking with anticipation and Miadelh giggling on the bed.

**"Miadelh, did you HAVE TO JOIN ME?"** Naruto sighed, and the brown haired girl stopped giggling and stared at Naruto with a face that the true darklord would proudly acknowledge.

**"What do you mean! Am I not good enough, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-!" **

**" I didn´t say that, but we going against TWO MARTIAL ART MASTERS is a death wish..."**

Miadelh grinned like a frog. **"Well not if you combine MY wits with YOUR muscles.."**

Then they sprinted together into a safe hidden place were they formed a plan.

Meanwhile upstairs.

**"Hn, they have no chance!"** Sasuke scoffed.

**"Never underestimate an opponent, Sasuke. You don´t know the true mastermind that Miadelh is. So we need to have several plans to defeat them. We either separate them and go two against one, or we split and we head one on one, that sounds more appealing, doesn´t it Sasuke?"** Siideru elbowed the raven haired boy.

Sasuke sighed, and said:  
**"Yeah, I can totally see how cute you and Miadelh would be alone, pillow-fighting together!" **He twirled around like a happy fanboy.

Siideru frowned so much that the corners of her mouth almost reached the floor, a rainbow would have been proud of her. **"That´s not what I meant!" **She immediately threw her pillow in his face. **"Oi! I´m supposed to be part of your team, remember! And I ALWAYS have to tolerate it when you say something like this!"** But Siideru was staring focused at the wall trying to come up with more plans.

Meanwhile, Miadelh and Naruto had hidden in the attic, ready to plunge down on the unsuspecting victims. That is, if Siideru and Sasuke would ever manage to find them ...

**"Heehee this was a great idea!"** Naruto grinned victoriously at Miadelh.

**"Sshh not so loud! They will hear you!"** she said while she was peeking between the wooden floor so she could see the hallway.

**"But yeah, A GREAT PLAN"** they giggled together.

45 min later...

**"IT WAS A STUPID PLAN, WHERE ARE THEY!"** Naruto said, nearly exploding.

**"SHUT UP NARUTO, DIDN'T SEE YOU COMING WITH A BETTER PLAN!"** Miadelh spat back at him.

It wasn't very spacy up on the attic so they had to be on their knees, not being able to move for a long time, plus the cold didn't help at all, they being in their summer uniforms. So the outcome was two cranky teenagers bursting with hormones.

A couple of minutes later..

**"I CAN'T TAKE THIS, JUST CAN'T ANYMORE!"** Naruto was wriggling all around, trying to straighten his hunchback, making the bones crack.

**"SSh! LISTEN!" **Miadelh shushed him suddenly.

Naruto stopped and tried to hear what Miadelh was hearing.

**"Can't you hear that?"** Miadelh said, becoming more irritated with each second.

**"No! What is it?"**

**"IT'S THEM!"** Miadelh's eyes glowed red with fury as she burst down the stairs, followed by confused Naruto.

They sneaked behind a wall, so they could see the living room.

**"See! There!"** Miadelh whispered angrily to Naruto.

Naruto looked where Miadelh was pointing, to the couch and there he saw the back of two heads.

He growled irritated. **"So they knew where we were the whole time! And thought it would be funny to let us rot there while they watch the TV! OH THEY WILL SO PAY FOR THAT!"** Naruto whispered back.

**"Here's your weapon, my dear friend" **Miadelh handed him a blue hard pillow, while she grinned with mixture of anger and anticipation.

They charged forward at the couch simultaneously, roaring as they jumped at the two innocent teens sitting there. They tackled them down with their pillows on their faces and laughed with pure happiness at the victory. **"DO YOU SURRENDER!"**

After a while they slowly stopped laughing and fear began creeping into them as neither Sasuke nor Siideru moved.

**"SHIIT! ARE THEY DEAD!"** They yelled as they removed their pillows from their opponent's faces's.  
All they could see in their growing fury were two mannequins with a note on their faces, that said "IDIOTS!" Just as they slowly turned around the two kung fu masters came flying towards them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

They had no change of escape. The great battle lasted for 30 minutes, while both teams tried to their best to beat up their opponents while they also tried not to drop dead from exhaustion. It looked like it was a tie, for thanks to Sasuke, Miadelh and Naruto knew Siideru's weakness. So when she was tickled all she could to was roar with laughter while throwing her limbs around, and thus hindering Sasuke.  
Then they finally stopped. While all of theme were panting heavily, Siideru asked **"So ... who wins?"** Miadelh tried to laugh evilly, but failed due to lack of air. **"Nobody wins so ... EVERYONE will get punishment!"** She pointed triumphantly at Sasuke and Naruto. **"I DARE you two to stay at the creepy house at the end of the street from midnight until morning!"** Sasuke´s face was best described with the feeling of total do-not-want-ness. **"Then I dare you two to go there right now and stay there until midnight!"** Naruto threw back at her, looking just as happy and up to the challenge as Miadelh. Sasuke chuckled. **"Couldn´t come up with anything more original than that?"** Miadelh grinned, ready for the task, and burst the front door open while dragging Siideru determinately out while the blond begged for mercy and tried to grab hold of the sidewalk.  
They watched amused at the girls going up to the creepy old house, hearing Miadelh yelling **"GANBATTE!"** every 5 seconds while Siideru screamed something about a patch they made, never to enter that house.

Other teenagers began coming out of the houses around, checking out from whom that noise was coming from.

Sasuke chuckled softly. **"Well, I should find the right channel.."** Sasuke went back inside.

Naruto turned around **"Eh? right channel?"**

**"Miadelh brought a surveillance camera with her. So we can make sure that they aren't cheating." **Sasuke reached up into the cabin above the TV to reach the remote that had been placed there before the fight. Doing so his shirt lifted up slightly, revealing Sasuke's smooth white abdomen. Naruto blushed slightly as he stared from where the shirt ended, right above the belly button, and to where his black pants started, showing his sexy pelvis.

**"See anything good?"** Sasuke interrupted Naruto.

Naruto snapped and stammered out embarrassed. **"I-I WASN'T-!" **

**"NARUTO FOR GODDSAKE!"** Sasuke grunted and bent down to see the TV.

Naruto sighed relieved. **"Ooooh...the TV..."**

Sasuke turned around. **"What did you think I meant-"**

**"OH LOOK THERE THEY ARE!"**Naruto pointed at the screen.

Miadelh was holding the camera, and aiming it at her and Siideru´s faces. She seemed to be enjoying herself, like she was on some happy school trip, while Siideru clung to her and wasn´t able to move a muscle. They walked up and old wooden staircase, which cracked and made horrible noises with every step they took. This made Miadelh a little more scared, but still she trampled forward. There was no light anywhere in the house except from holes on the old, black curtains, and all the walls were covered in gray wallpaper that was starting to peel of. Ugly portraits of depressed Gothic people were staring at them from every corner. Miadelh shivered a little**. "Maybe it wasn´t such a good idea to come here after all!"**  
Siideru swallowed cowardly. **"WHAT! But you were so enthusiastic a second ago! And now you want to give up!"**  
Miadelh gathered her courage again. **"Very well then! A dare is a dare and everyone must go through with it, even if it results in DEATH!" **She then charged forward through an unstable wall while Siideru screamed for help with all her lungs capability. The boys were very entertained by this, but also a little creeped out of the thought that they had to go there too.  
After a couple of minutes Sasuke stood up.

**"Where are you going?"** Naruto asked after him, still gawking at the screen, then suddenly two school bags were thrown onto the coffee table in front of him.

Naruto jumped up and screamed MANLY. Then glared at the culprit, chuckling in front of him.

**"What´s this?"** the blond one asked.

**" Hn, this is quite more serious than I thought, you don´t even recognise your own school bag..."**

**"I KNEW THAT TEME! WHY is it here?"** Naruto retorted.

**"Well, I couldn´t help but notice your last score you had on the math test, so..."** Sasuke looked away embarrassed. **"...do you need some help, regarding...you know..school stuff?"**

Naruto stared startled at the boy standing over him. He never wanted to admit it, but he needed some serious help with his homework. He was almost failing every subject. Naruto was about to refuse and keep his pride but Sasuke noticed that and interrupted him.

**"OK, I WANT to help YOU, Naruto! Is that better? So PLEASE, BY ALL MEANS do me the favour to help you!"** Sasuke pleaded with no emotions.

Naruto grinned, happy to be able to keep his pride. **"Weeeeeell...if you INSIST!"** he answered like it was a bother to him.

Sasuke was about to add something when he was stopped in his tracks by Naruto´s big sparkling blue eyes that were filled with warm, looking at him.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, he was enchanted by those blue eyes.  
If he could only smother that face with kisses! No! He had to control himself.  
They sat at the small table in front of the TV and began studying. Sasuke glanced at Naruto´s eyes again, making his heart skip a beat again, and that also made him drop his pencil. He went to get it and saw that it had rolled under the closet door. When he opened the door all he could see was piles upon piles of boxes labeled "Sasunaru".  
**"What is this? Naruto? I have a bad feeling about this ... "**  
Naruto stood up and opened one of the boxes. **"What does Sasunaru stand for?"**The sight that met them was TRULY HORRIFYING!

Naruto took up one piece of paper and scanned it for a while, turning it up and down and to the sideways with confused look. Then he froze suddenly. **"Wait...IS THAT ME! ...And...you?"** then his face went from confused to horrific. **"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"** Naruto screamed and ripped the paper to shreds.

**"Sasuke are you seeing this- WHAT?"** Naruto asked the embarrassed boy sitting in front of him, holding a drawing up.

**"Uhm..didn´t know you were that...flexible.."** Sasuke´s cheeks flared up.

So did Naruto´s. **"LET ME SEE TH-NO NEVER MIND, I don´t want to!"** Naruto felt like scratching his eyes out.

Sasuke began chuckling.

**"WHAT! You WITNESS THIS AND YOU LAUGH?"** Naruto freaked out.

Sasuke took up a drawing and scanned it. **"Well, she defiantly has improved..." **Sasuke threw it away. The drawing fell faced down to the floor.

Naruto paused, looked at it and said hesitantly. "Do I want to know, why you know that?"

Sasuke sighed, like he was blocking a bad memory. "No you don't...unless you are into incest..." he added and scrunched his nose.

Naruto was dying with curiosity, and finally he gave in. He took up a drawing of Sasuke standing with unbuttoned shirt in the breeze, standing and looking at the viewer with undressing eyes.

**"Wow...this is just like you.."** Naruto blushed and stared at the drawing.

**"Hn, good isn´t it?"** Sasuke purred out.

**"Yeah it´s so- WAIT! THE DRAWING IS!"** Naruto threw it away like it would infect him with something deadly or something.

Sasuke pretended to be hurt. **"AAw, you don´t think I´m pretty?" **he pouted.

**"HAH! You´re probably the most handsome boy I´ve ever seen, not to forget the sexiest-"** Naruto clapped his hand´s around his mouth. Sasuke looked surprised at him. **´DAMN IT, WHY AM I SUCH A BLABBERMOUTH?'**

Sasuke smirked at him. **"You think I´m sexy?"**

Naruto felt like the room was too hot. He wanted to rip off his clothes and try out one of the positions on one of the drawings with Sasuke- WAIT! SHUT UP! DAMN HORMONES!

**"Don´t act so surprised, many OTHERS probably find that..."** Naruto laughed sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head.

**"Hn, well if they do, yeah then MOSTLY GIRLS. Didn´t expect that YOU would.." **Sasuke´s smirk grew wider and..sexier.  
Naruto backed away up to the wall. **"What I meant to say was-"** He was interrupted by Sasuke who was now dangerously close**. "Yes?"** He smiled waiting for an answer. Naruto looked, blushing, at him with the sparkling blue eyes again and mumbled out. **"Well ... you look pretty hot ... for a guy!"**

That was all Sasuke wanted to hear. He now had Naruto completely pinned up against the wall with no change of escape.  
Just as he leaned closer to Naruto they heard TERRIFYING screams coming from the television which gave them a heart attack. It sounded like a crazy axe murderer had sneaked up on the girls and they had screamed at the top of their lungs capability, while a lot of stuff had broken in the process. He let him go irritated and examined the screen, which had gone almost completely black because they dropped the camera. **"They better be dead now or they will be sorry when they meet me!"**

While Naruto sat frozen against the wall. He shivered from head to toe and his heart was hammering like crazy in his chest. As Sasuke´s warmth left him he felt cold.

**´Focus Naruto!"** Naruto mentally screamed.

The TV was still sending noises like a horrifying massacre was happening where the girls were.

Naruto decided to check the TV.

**"W-what´s happening, Sasuke?"** Naruto breathed out, cooling off.

**-  
"AAH WE ARE GOING TO DIE! AAAAH!"** Miadelh was running around like crazy.

**"MIADELH, WHAT HAPPENE-.. MIADELH OH MY FUCKING GOD! THAT WAS JUST A RAT!" **Siideru´s wrath exploded everything around her.

**"EEH! RAT? But I swear-!" **

**"YOU ARE DEAD!"** Siideru began to chase Miadelh, swinging her fist above her.

The two boys stared depressed at them, all they saw was two pairs of feet running pass the camera once in a while.

Sasuke's pocket began vibrating.

**"What now?" **He sighed as he took up his phone.

**"Hello- Oh..Itachi..."** He sighed deeper as he answered. **"What? Now? ...OK I´ll be right there..." **

**"Something wrong?"** Naruto tried to hide his disappointment.

**"No, nothing. Just my stupid brother."** Sasuke stood up and took his jacket.

**"Well I need to go, but do not fret."** He winked at the blond boy, still sitting near the TV, and Naruto realized that he was frowning.

**"I still have a bet going on! So I´ll come back after six hours or so. Then it´s just gonna be me and you. See ya."** Sasuke smirked once more, making Naruto´s heart flutter.

´Wow..shouldn't I be used by this by now..?´

Naruto thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

Just as Sasuke slammed the door in his face he looked at the clock. **´SIX HOURS!´** he thought to himself. **´Damn it ... what am I going to do?´** His head crashed into the floor because his melancholic aura made gravity stronger. Then he dragged his arms on the floor all the way back to the table and began learning. It was the most repetitive, boring mathematics homework he had ever done. He had already done 30 different versions of almost the EXACT same problem, did the teachers really think that it took the students THAT long to get it?  
While he cried manly all over the homework he could hear the voices of Miadelh and Siideru, crying out with fear every now and then. This did not help the atmosphere so Naruto began looking for anything more fun to do than listen to those crazy bastards and doing the monotonous homework. Then his eye caught the piles upon piles of the drawings the girl had done.  
**"I should burn them! They deserve that! Drawing dirty pictures of us.."** Naruto mumbled to himself.

He took up a large pile of drawings with pure craziness sparkling in his eyes.

Just when he was about to fetch the lighter the girls screamed once more, but now with high pithced voices that made the windows almost break.

Naruto fell to the floor with a heart attack, or so he thought. But it was only his heart crapping in its veins with fright and trying to escape away. Luckily he had managed to defend the pile from flying away.

Naruto sat up with lighting speed, looking around, checking if anybody had seen it.

**´Heehee, silly me! There´s nobody here!´**

He began to stand up but once AGAIN the girls made strange BURSTING echoing sound from their throats and Naruto fell again on the floor, his head the first thing to crash to the ground, and with that the drawings flew away into the freedom all around the living room.

Naruto roared with anger and shook the TV with the girls laughing on the screen.

**"I´m sure that made them piss in their pants!"** Siideru squeezed out, holding with her both hands around her stomach with laughter.

Miadelh roared with laughter. **"OH SHIIT! Talking about pissing in pants..."** and with that she ran away.

Siideru laughed for a bit than stopped suddenly. Realising she was all alone in the creepy room, in the dark of the night.

She began running around in circles screaming.

On the other side of the camera, Naruto was recovering, seeing Siideru panicking around.  
Then it was Naruto´s turn to laugh at them. **"They really deserved that!"** He was smiling while he took up one of the drawings. **´Hmmm, Sasuke was right, Siideru has really improved!"** Then he proceeded to stare at it for a loooooong time. **´It wouldn´t hurt to look some more, nobody can see me!"** Just as he had completely gotten of his guard, the door SLAMMED open. It was nobody other than SAKURA!

She came running inside, her pink long hair flowing around.

**"SASUKE-KUN?"** She sang seductively while she ran around the house.

Naruto screamed and threw his hands up in the air. With that the drawings scattered all around the house.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked shocked at Naruto.

**"Naruto! What are you doing here!"** her big emerald eyes seeking answers.

**"Siideru invited me... What are YOU doing here!"** Naruto sat up, frustrated at himself for always getting so startled.

She blushed embarrasedly**. "Well, I saw Sasuke going with Siideru..."** she trailed off, blushing more. **"AND ALSO, Siideru was going to lend me her game!"**

**´Wow..she really likes him, and she doesn´t hide it. She really is pretty... I wonder why Sasuke doesn't feel attractive to her..I mean I DID!´**Naruto blushed slightly at the past tense. **´Hmm, and also...Siideru is quite pretty too, you just forget about it because of her brutal strength and her..pervyness...I wonder why Sasuke didn't go out with them?´**

Sakura noticed that Naruto was in deep thoughts and began scanning the living room, looking for the game.

**"Wow, sure is messy here...what happened? Were you pillow fighting while writing an essay?"** she took up one of the drawings.

A loud scream echoed through the living room and Naruto snapped to reality.

**"AGAIN!"** He scolded himself. Then he looked at the source, that had screamed.

**"What is it Sakura-"** Naruto´s eye´s threatened to pop out of his skull as he saw the reason she had screamed. And all the blood in his body gathered together into his cheeks.

**"NO SAKURA! YOU DON´T WANT TO SEE THAT! GIVE ME THAT!"** Naruto tried many times to stand up, but failed every attempt to.

Sakura stood, trembling, and holding one of the many drawings that was scattered all around the house.

A second passed, that seemed to Naruto like days! Until Sakura´s cheeks flared up and a silly smirk formed on her. And began flapping her hand. **"Wow..this is HOT!"**

**"Sakura I swear I didn´t have anything to do with- WAIT WHAT?"** Naruto gawked at the pink haired girl in front of him.

**"Hmm Sasunaru? That´s probably Sasuke´s and Naruto´s name put together..."** She mostly said to herself.

Then her eye´s flashed at him. **"So THAT´S why Sasuke..."** she smirked.

**"Huh? That´s why WHAT!"** Naruto was getting more afraid of the little pink haired school girl with each passing second.

Her smirk grew wider. **"So..are you together?"** she wiggled her eyebrows excitedly.

**"WHAT! Why would you- NO! OF COURSE NOT! We don´t have anything to do with those drawings! They are Siideru´s and Miadelh´s!" **Naruto didn´t know how or WHERE the blood was coming from, but his head was getting hotter and hotter.  
He was going to drag her out but it was too late, she had seen the pile of the other drawings. **"OH MY!"** she exclaimed with great pleasure while she plunged herself into the pile. Naruto stood completely still, for he knew that it would be impossible to prevent her from looking at the pictures, and he could never drag her out now. Just as he had admitted the defeat to himself and lowered his guard again, the door slammed open once again, causing him to almost faint as he was already nervous. This time it was nobody other than Sasuke Smexgod. ****

"So, are you ready? I really hope I didn´t make you wait too long." He said as he walked intimidatingly towards Naruto. Just as he pinned the barely conscious boy against the wall he caught a glimpse of something peculiarly pink amongst the pile of papers. **"SAKURA-CHAN?"** Sakura was already drooling at the scene in front of her. **"Hehe ... I knew you two were together even if Naruto denied it!"  
**Sasuke cursed worse than the devil himself in his mind. Now that he knew that the blond boy that he had lusted for quite a long time now wanted him back, he had to take all his willpower to not tackle Naruto down right there and right now.

**"AAHAHAHAHA SAKURA CHAN! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!"** Naruto laughed out with high pitched voice, stressing out that Sasuke was so close to him, so close that he could feel his senses fill up with Sasuke's scent.

Sasuke sighed out, and let his head drop down. "**First Siideru...then Miadelh...after that there's Kiba...AND THEN YOU? Is this world full with yaoi fans!"**

Sakura giggled and clapped her hands together. **"So are you?"**

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl and smirked. **"Weeell, I have few things to take care of first. Like the seduction, but I hardly believe that that is going to be a problem.."** Sasuke turned his head to look right into Naruto's blue sparkling eyes.

Naruto was completely stuck between the wall and Sasuke, who had also trapped him between his hands that were resting on the wall on either side of Naruto's head.. So the only think Naruto could do was look back into those smoldering eyes. His breath quickened, as did his heart begin pounding so fast that he could hear it.

He inhaled Sasuke musky, alluring scent and his head became dizzy.

**"What?"** Naruto said dazed, not paying attention to what was happening around him, the only thing he paid attention to was Sasuke's eyes and lips. So delicious lips...

Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he watched Naruto completely under his spell.

The room was filled with lust and Sakura didn't dare to move or even breath.

Finally, when Sasuke's and Naruto's lips were only an inch away from each other, Sasuke took all his willpower and pulled back.

**"Well, since you are here Sakura you can help Naruto with his homework. Meanwhile I'll work on the dinner."**Sasuke walked out of the room, leaving Sakura frozen with a huge frozen smile on her and big red cheeks, and Naruto shocked.

**"I KNEW IT!"** She screamed while she dragged Naruto back to the homework. **"There, there, I´ll help you!"**she said encouragingly when Naruto looked fearfully at what he had finished and what was left.

Just when they had begun to study the door slammed open for the four-hundredth time today. This time it was the sound of heavily panicking voices which they recognized as Miadelh and Siideru.  
Naruto looked at the clock. "**Oh ... it´s already midnight?"** He wasn´t exactly afraid but it was a really scary-looking house and he had been watching the girls scream there like murderers were chasing them all evening. Miadelh ran up to him with her finger pointed into his face. **"IT´S YOUR TURN NOW, BITCH!"** Naruto whimpered and Miadelh began laughing triumphantly at him.

**"NOBODY LAUGHS AT ME!"** Naruto shouted while he ran to get Sasuke. **"I´ll prove to them that I´m not scared-ttebayo! Let´s go Sasuke!"**  
Sasuke looked at Naruto´s determined face without any emotions himself. **"Okay."** Then Naruto slammed the door into the girls's faces while he shouted **"SEE YOU SUCKERS!"**

Miadelh began laughing like a perfect evil scheme she made had went just as planned. **"Now he´s all fired up, that will only make him more scared in the end!"** Then something completely different thought seemed to hit her in the head. **"NOO I LEFT THE CAMERA IN THERE!"**

**"Don't worry, they will find it. If they have no proof that they were there, then they loose." **the blond girl closed the door and turned around.

Sakura yelped with fright. **"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"**

**"Well, we sort of made a bet-"** Miadelh began to explain but was interrupted by a furious rhino than slammed her fist into the wall beside the brown haired girl.

**"WE! OH NO THAT WAS ENTIRELY YOU!" **

Meeting Siideru's crazy veiny eyes made Miadelh's soul leave her body as she fell to the floor.

**"...She fainted?"**

Sakura stared wide eyed at Siideru. **"Well that was kinda scary..."**

**"Not compared to that-that HOUSE!"** Siideru shivered and stared out the window at the two boys running, or rather Naruto running while dragging Sasuke, to the scary house.

She glanced back at Sakura and said with fear and mystery filled voice. **" I'm telling you Sakura...there is SOMETHING in that house. We were just lucky that we were there during the day!" **

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked sceptically. Sakura was a reasonable girl. Though she had read many books, she wasn't the one to believe in fairy tails or ghosts. Because they only existed in books!

Siideru stared back at the house, that was hardly visible anymore. Hiding in the dark, with storm clouds above it.

**"I don't know...but I think we should go get them and call of the bet, before we find out-"**

**"WHAT? PFFF that means that we forfeit..and there for LOOSE! I WILL NOT LOOSE TO THEM SIIDERU! NAH-AH SORRY NO WAY!"** Miadelh sprung up from the floor.

**"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't we have an early class tomorrow?"** Sakura stood up, and prepared herself to go home.

The only answer Sakura got was a shocked silence as the two girls stared amazed at her like they never had heard that word before.

**"BWAHAHA! The more reason why we shouldn't go get them! So they can be all fresh and happy-go-lucky in math tomorrow!"** Miadelh roared with laughter as she followed the delicious smell into the kitchen.

Siideru waved her hand above her head and giggled like she was flapping her doubts and fears away, as she followed Miadelh into the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Ghapter 15!

Sasuke and Naruto had finally approached the ominous building. **"So ... do we actually benefit in any way by coming here?"**

**"OF COURSE!"** Naruto yelped out angrily but then laughed like he was really smart.** "Me and Miadelh had a little bet to see which group could last longer. But we have to get the camera back and the film will prove who was there the longest. Do you really think I would go here just for the heck of it?"**

Sasuke really had to resist the urge to shout **´YES!´** but instead he snarled back at him **"Well, you and Miadelh took daring each other rather seriously. You really would never back away from a dare?"**

Naruto giggled. **"Don´t be silly." **Sasuke was almost going to be thankful that this boy was not as stupid as he thought when Naruto shouted out "**A DARE IS A DARE, AND EVERYONE MUST GO THROUGH WITH IT, EVEN IF IT RESULTS IN DEATH!"** This made a few of the cats that lingered in the yard run away. Sasuke sighed. **"What kind of philosophy is that?"**

Naruto smiled. **"The** **great kind, that all respectible ninjas follow!"** With those words, they finally reached the entrance. **"But we aren´t ninjas..."** Sasuke whispered as they quietly opened the door.  
The door creaked loudly and the noise multiplied as it echoed through the big empty house.

Naruto swallowed before hesitantly taking two steps inside the house. It was a lot scarier actually being inside it than looking at it through the TV, propably because now there wasn't a single hint of sunlight, like the house was devouring every happyness it could get.

Suddenly he felt a cold gush of air on his neck.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"** Naruto jumped into the air while screaming loudly.

Sasuke chuckled as he straightened himself. **"Don't want to back down now, huh?"**

**"SASUKE TEME! You just startled me a bit, and you really shouldn't do that. For you could never know if I could mistake you for an enemy and attack you with my awesome ninja moves! LIKE BLOOD EVERYWHERE AND ST-STUFF!"** The smaller boy tried to look confident and dangerous but the house wasn't helping at all.

Sasuke laughed mockingly at the comment. **"OK, first of all! A bit scared? HAH! Second, like you could take me, we've both seen the outcome when we fight! And the third, stop being so scared. There is nothing inside this house that-!"** the proud Uchiha took one step inside before the door slammed shut behind them with a louder creaky sound this time, and the little light that had been there because of the streetlights disappeared.  
When the door was closed they heard a low creepy moan echoing through the house.

**"...All right...I admit that THAT was a little scary..."** Sasuke swallowed. And tried to open the door. But HOORAY! It was locked.

Naruto began shaking with fear, trying to cover up his panick attack he began laughing a slow creepy laughter.

**"STOP IT NARUTO! THAT ISN'T HELPING!"** Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder from behind and held him against him as he scanned the pitch black house, but that was rather impossiable.

Naruto immediatly relaxed more, being hugged by the boy he really liked. He began listening, but the creepy moan had stopped. The only thing he heard now was Sasuke's slow and even breathings. And the only thing he could feel was Sasuke's stomach pressed lightly to his back, but hard enough for Naruto to feel Sasuke's body heat.

**"...Sasuke?"**

**"Hm? What is it?"**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Trying to remember how this room looks like, and where the camera is. The camera has a flashlight on it, so if we can manage to find it, we get our sight back..."**

Naruto heaved out. **'No time to be horny!'** He scolded himself.

Sasuke felt the change in the other boy's mood. **"What is it, Naruto?"**

Naruto blushed slightly before answering.

**"... look! The camera!"** a tiny ray of light could be seen shining in the other room. Sasuke went and peered through the almost closed door.

**"Yes, I can see it, it´s on the floor, unfortunately it´s the same room that the girls went crazy in and broke a lot of stuff. I doubt that we can get through this door, its stuck because of the closet behind it. We´ll have to find another way."**

Naruto hurried back to the door but he had forgotten that it was locked.

**"NOOO!"** he began screaming as he tried opening the door. **"LET ME OUUUT!"** He gave up and stomped back and forth furiously. Sasuke smirked. **"You certainly seem fearless ... you think you will last the night without dying?"** Naruto frowned. **"I wasn´t scared! I was only angry about that we couldn´t try to break into the room through the window!" **

Sasuke walked back to the room. **"Seems like the girls didn´t use this door at all. There must be some other way in ... this is a huge house."** he added as he walked to the other end of the room that they were in, a great big hall with many doors, leading to a great spiraling staircase where a bit of moonlight had managed to find it´s way. **"How many floors do you think this house is?"** he asked as he strained his head forth trying to see the end of the stairs**. "Judging from the outside ... maybe eight floors?" **Naruto guessed. Just as they thought they were safe from the dark, the creepy moan echoed once again through the house, but this time it was followed by a sound like someone was smashing a piano into tiny pieces. **"Okay, NOW I´m scared."** Naruto confessed.  
**"OH PLEASE! You were SO afraid before!"** Sasuke scoffed out with a pissed of look on him, for Uchiha's do not feel fear, IF anything than it's anger!

But right after the proud Uchiha had finished his sentence something happened that made the two boys freeze with fear and nearly crap their pants.

In the moonlight they saw many splinters floating in the air, gather into a ball while piano keys came flying and playing a creepy song. The splinters rebuild themselves and suddendly a big white piano was there, floating in the air.

The boys didn't have time to react to this, so all they did was gawgk at it with horryfied expression, with a hint of THIS-IS-SO-AWESOME in them.

**"OK I admit it, before I was scared, BUT NOW I'M CRAPPING IN MY PANTS!"** Naruto screamed while he turned around and grabbed Sasuke's shirt while sprinting towards the stairs. The escape to the stairs was much easier than when they ran up it. For with each step the fade moonlight...faded even more.

Fineally when they had reached the top Sasuke managed to yell out. **"NARUTO! Where are you going! The camera isn't he-" **Sasuke felt suddenly like he was being choked. He then realised when he felt the floor under him dissappear,that is was because Naruto had yanked him on the collar of his shirt and jumped.

Naruto roared as he flew up into the air. **"YEEEAAAAAH-TTEBAYOOOO!" **

**"IDIOT! THE FLOOR IS GOING TO BREA-!"**

As soon as Naruto's feet touched the floor again, though that is bit gentil way to put it...SMASHED INTO THE FLOOR, it gave in and they crashed through it. Luckily they did not crash through the other floor beneath them, but it SURE threathened them to do it, that bastard, scaring them like that!

They both coughed like they had smoked for 50 years because of all the dust and dirt that had twirled up when they had "landed".

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes and in the darkest corner of the room he saw a bright light.

**"THE CAMERA-! Waaiit...YOU PLANNED THIS! TO NEARLY KILL US! Don't know weather you are brilliant for planning this OR REALLY REALLY STUPID!"** Sasuke exclaimed and grabbed surprised Naruto by his shoulders.**"..Dobe!"** he added with his usual smirk as his black eyes looked into blue eyes.  
Naruto laughed at him. Sasuke picked up the camera.

**"It seems to be working alright, even though the girls dropped it and trampled all over it ... now, how do we get out of here?"** Naruto asked.

„**OK, you are finally thinking right! Getting out of here before we-!" **Sasuke began, but was interrupted by an angry Naruto.**  
****„WHAT! AND JUST QUIT! Humph! I never go back on my words, AND I WILL NOT LOOSE TO SOME GIRLS!"** Naruto threw his fist up into the air dramatacally.  
**„...THEN WHY!"  
****„For later! When we have finished the bet!"****  
**Naruto looked around. **"Hmm maybe through the window?"** he suggested.  
Sasuke opened the window and looked down.

**"Great. That´s out of the question."**

A huge rosebush (mostly dead) with huge thorns was slumbering under the window, anyone who would dare to jump down there would meet DIRE consequences!

On the bright side, they now had a light, so they could try to find a way out for them to later escape through. **"Do you think the ghost´s gone?"** Naruto said as they walked past a painting of an old lady who probably ate children for dinner. Just then, they heard a loud unsettling rumble which made them jump.

**"Oh ... it was only my stomach ..."  
**Sasuke laughed. **"You didn´t eat anything before you came into an evil house which probably guarantees you will die in if you don´t bring food?"**  
Naruto scratched his head. **"Ehehe ... I was to determined to beat Miadelh ..."  
****"I figured you might do that..."** Sasuke said as he took up from his pocket four heart-shaped sandwiches in a plastic bag and handed Naruto two of them.

Naruto stared at them before bursting out with laughter, that threw Sasuke completely off guard.

**"W-WHAT! SO THEY ARE HEARTSHAPED! I don't like the crust! And that was the only thing that was around..."** Sasuke began mumbling, totally embarrased.

Naruto slowly stopped laughing, and as he dried a tear from his eye he said. "**No, it's just...thanks..."** Naruto smiled genuinley.

**"No need to thank me, its just a sandwich..."** The raven haired boy blushed slightly.

**"Hn!"** Naruto heaved out as he took a bite from his sandwich while still smiling.

**"Are you mocking me?"** Sasuke prepared himself for an attack. It never came, but still, he was thrown off by the answer he got from Naruto.

**"No, it's just...I always wondered why I fell for you... at first I thought it was because of your looks, you being a total ass the first time we met. But I realised that it is because of these little things...You are actually really kind..."** Naruto paused, like he was about to say something more, but instead looked slowly at Sasuke, blushing because of his confession.  
Sasuke was blushing too, trying to comprehend what Naruto had just said. Looking into Naruto´s eyes, he leaned forward to kiss him. Suddenly, when he was only an inch in front of him, he heard a loud, fangirl snicker from somewhere else in the room. The two boys startled and looked around them.

In the open window there sat a pale, blue, almost see-through figure, a young girl who gasped when they spotted her.

She coughed and said **"Don´t let me bother you, just go on my dears."**

When they had stared at her for some time with gaping mouths she drifted up in the air and began pouting.

**"Great, I wait a hundred years for something like this to happen, and exactly then I get discovered and stared at in disbelief."**  
Naruto pointed accusingly at her. **"So ... YOU are the ghost that scrared the crap out of us before!"**

She floated down to him and said sulkily **"Sorry, I don´t exactly get the change to meet a lot of people here, and when I do I just cant resist playing pranks on them! But when I saw that you two were going to kiss I couldn´t resist watching either and accidentally revealed myself!"**

Sasuke thought to himself **´Wow ... even ghosts are yaoi fangirls ... I must be in some alternate universe where the crazy god here is a total pervert´.**

She blushed angrily like she was very mad for being discovered by them. **"Now I´ll never get a change to see two boys make passionate love, the only thing I regret after dying!"** she swooned dramatically over-reacting.  
**"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Is THAT the reason you are still among the living? That you can´t go to te other side?"** Sasuke scoffed and trailed of mumbling something about fangirls.

The girl turned red with frustiration and the paintings on the walls began shaking.

**"THAT IS ALL!"** she screamed and flew in circles a couple of times before flying up to Sasuke. **"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SEE THAT! When I was alive those kinda things were forbidden, FORBIDDEN I TELL YOU! Fufufu thus making it even HOTTER!" **The ghost began twirling around, shooting her hips in 90 degree positions, before continuing. **" I only saw that ONCE! ONCE I TELL YOU! And I wanted MORE BUT NO! I died in this ROTTEN HOUSE, hoping for that one day, two handsome men came skipping to me and start to make out, BUT NOOOOO! Nobody wants to do it in a creepy old house, WUSSIES I TELL YOU!"** she spat.

The two boys stood frozen, staring at her as she grew bigger and bigger,and everything around her seemed to shrink as the light began to suck into her stomach. Similar like when a black hole is forming...

"So tonight when that FINALLY happens after waiting for a decade, I BLOW IT!" as soon as she finished the sentence all the lamps on the walls exploded and she turned "normal" again.

The boys continued to stare at her while she phanted and stared back at them accusingly, like it was their fault for all of her misfortunes.

After a long time of staring competion Naruto broke the silence.

**"Okay, we can do it"** he bluntily confirmed.

The ghost screamed with delight as she began dancing around.

**"WHAT!"** Sasuke yelled.

**"Oh come on, Sasuke! We need to help her go to heaven! And it´s not like it´s something digusting we have to do or that we don´t want to. You were going to kiss me a minutte ago!"** Naruto smiled with full confident.

**"Yes...because it was the perfect time to do that AND we were ALONE! I don´t want to kiss you in front of a stranger!"** The ravenhaired boy argued while backing away from the two predators in front of him.

**"Oh! Pardon me! My name is Kate!" **the ghost bowed like a true lady.

**"NARUTO USUMAKI!"** he flashed her his trademark big smile and tried to take her hand, but went right through it**. "AAH THAT´S COLD!"** Naruto shivered and turned around to look the proud Uchiha in the eyes. **"Well, she is no stranger anymore"**

**"...no scratch that. I DON´T WANT TO KISS YOU IN FRONT OF PERVERTS! If I didn´t mind THAT,believe me...there wouldn´t be a single spot on you-"** Sasuke´s eyes narrowed as he pulled Naruto a little closer to him. **"-that my mouth hadn´t kissed, or that my tounge hadn´t ran over..."** Sasuke smirked and Naruto nearly fainted with arousal.

**"Sasuke.."** he barely moaned out as his knees gave in and fell into Sasuke.  
Sasuke grabbed him into an embrace and thought **´Hmmm ... I might have overdid it´** as he looked at the blushing face beneath him and then to the ghost who was bouncing around the walls and drooling all over the place.

When she had finally recovered from her seizure she told them with an ominous tone in her voice "**As I see it you are completely lost in my house ... and only I can help you two to find a way out of here. You really want to be here longer than you need to? You could be stuck here for days!" **

Naruto shuddered and then he shook his head repeatedly as if he denied it badly enough, it was not going to happen. There was no way he wanted to stay in this house a minute longer.

Then Sasuke looked back to Naruto and said "**So ... you wanna do it?"** with that trademark smirk of his.

Naruto almost fainted again and Kate screamed horrible demented cries of happiness that only people from the world of the dead are able to produce.

Sasuke sighed. **"The problem with being me, is that nobody knows when I am joking ..."**

Kate´s face deformed in demonic rage as she pouted with all her might at him.

Sasuke, who was still smiling, somehow managed to win yet another stare contest.

Then, after she had calmed down she said **"OH. I forgot. I can make myself invisible if you´d like..." **as she wiggled her eyebrows and winked at him.

Sasuke looked at her with squinted eyes really valuing his options. He could do it with Naruto and get out of this scary place or be stuck there forever! Of course he chose...


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16!**

The heartshaped red alarm clock was gently turned off, after only beeping twice to wake up the two bodies which lay close together in the bed. The blonde one sat up in the room, smiling when a warm sunlight bid good morning through the large window.

Oh it was a beautiful day, the blonde one thought when birds began singing their sweetest melody, and rubbed it's eyes.

Suddenly the blonde haired teenager heard some sort of a mumble sound and felt a light squeeze around the stomach.

**'OH MY GOD!'** The blonde one mentally screamed as it realised someone was hugging the stomach.

Carefully and slowly the blondie lifted up the thin sheets to reveal a sleeping dark haired teenager lying on the belly, arms wrapped around it.

One pair of blue eyes widened.

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, LYING ON TOP OF ME! YOU LITTLE SHIT, MIADELH OLSON!"**

With that thunderous roar the birds flew as fast as they could off the roof and escaped away, never to sing again...

Miadelh rubbed her red swollen cheek that still at a hand print on it, though it had been almost an hour now from when Siideru had given it to her.

**"I said I was sorry!"** Miadelh had to shout over the clatter in the classroom. **"I mean, it's not like I sexually harrased you or something! You know that I don't swing that way!"** Miadelh slurped, she could still taste blood in her mouth. **"Not that you aren't sexy, GRRRAAWR oh mighty master!"** she added to try to soften the other girl up.

**"IDIOT! Do you think I'm mad at you because of that!"** Siideru bend forward over her desk to look furiously at Miadelh, past some boy that Siideru had forced to sit between them.

**"Huh? That isn't the matter?"**

The tall girl straightened herself as she rolled her eyes at the stupid question, and pushed the poor random boy down to his table.

**" I'M MAD because of the fact that you fell asleep on YOUR WATCH! I mean! While you were sleeping, I was sitting infront of the tv for 3 hours, watching absolutely NOTHING happening! So I expected you to do the same, but noooooooooo!"** Siideru folded her arms angrily and looked up, pointing her noise as far as she could up.

The boy sighed relieved when the scary girl let him go and began to sit up when he was slammed back to his table by Miadelh.

**"YOU WEREN'T THERE! As soon as you fell asleep a terrible storm came with lightnings and EVERYTHING! And you know that that is my biggest fear...so I...took shelter...with you..."** A tear began falling slowly down Miadelh's swollen cheek as she looked at Siideru with big sparkling eyes.

**"You-You are my-my WALL!"** which was followed by something that no one understood and horrible cries.

Siideru choked and cried out. **"AND YOU ARE MY BRICKS!" **

The two girls hugged each other, using the boy underneath them as support, crying like little baby nazguls.

**"COME ON NOW! SILENCE!"** Iruka walked into the classroom. It fell almost immediately silent, same was for the girls. But the boy kept shaking and sobbing softly for couple of minutes after hearing those..those demonic sounds right on top of him.

After about ten minutes he began recovering a little when they began chatting normally to each other.

**"Ok, ok! Miadelh! I bet you ten dollars that after EXACTLY five minutes, Kakashi sensei is going to come in and make up an excuse for Iruka to go "help" him!"** Siideru pressed herself up to the frightened boy so she could whisper to Miadelh.

**" HAH! That's no way in hell that is going to happen, and after that balloon bet incident! I AM NEVER EVER going to make a bet with YOU AGAIN!"** Miadelh answered in a low dark voice that sent chills down the boy's spine.

**"...I DARE YOU to bet with me!"** The other girl smirked, pointing her forehead at Miadelh so her eyes seemed like they were going to pop out and the other eye seemed to only look at the boy, right into his soul.

The brown haired girl froze and began trembling for a while before screaming out. **" I ACCEPT!"**

The whole class fell of their chairs, except for Iruka, who just stood there sighing at the two girls.

„**What is the matter, girls?" **he sighed again.

Miadelh stood up and belted out „**I had to accept a DARE! BECAUSE A DARE IS A-„ „****YEAH, yeah, I know what you are going to say ..." **

Iruka gave her a signal to sit down again and turned back to the blackboard.

Miadelh and Siideru began staring at the clock with all their attention. There were only ten seconds left until Siideru would lose the deal. With each tick their hearts beat in synch.

They whispered both at the same time **„Three ... two ...ONE!"**

Just as the clock turned 9:00 the door burst open and Kakashi walked in. Siideru laughed maniacally and clapped her hands together with childlike happiness while Miadelh began whining about how all her money was gone. Kakashi couldn't resist staring at them with astonishment before he turned to Iruka-sensei and said **„I need someone to help me sharpen the pencils!"**

The boy between Siideru and Miadelh jumped up immediately and raised his hand while he screamed **„PICK ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PICK ME!"** Kakashi shot a death-glare at the boy and said offended **„NO! I NEED A BROWN HAIRED CUTE UKE TO ..."** he suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence and gasped before shouting again **„OH MY GOD I'VE SAID TO MUCH!"**

Then he grabbed Iruka and ran out, leaving everybody who was not sleeping confused.  
**„What's an uke?"** was often heard through the clatter.  
**„ PAY ME, MY LITTLE BITCH!"** Siideru said, standing on her chair in all her glory, pointing at the unworthy little girl infront of her.  
**„Tsk! Here, you annoying pimp!"** Miadelh sobbed out.  
**„Come on! Stop crying, the show is about to start. And you don't want to miss that, eh?"** Siideru nudged the suddenly excited girl, who just realised that though she had lost her money, she had still won something incredible.  
The two girls stood up and walked simulteniously out of the classroom without any excuse, for no one was paying any attention to them.

The two girls nearly broke down the door with excitement, and scanned with too much enthusiasm for their own good, like snakes that had bitten their pray and were now sniffing up their's victims trail.  
**„Where can they possiable be?"** Siideru scoffed out, irritated that she might miss the show.  
**„Hm? Do you mean our beloved forbidden teacher smex pair, KakaIru, or our delicious SMEXY SMEX SMEX pair, Sasunaru?"** Miadelh said, squinting her eyes along the corridors and Siideru stopped dead in her tracks. **„WOAH! I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THEM! WHERE ARE THEY!"  
****„Don't ask me-„** Miadelh began, but an interesting noise (or at least to them) caught their attention.

They heard loud moaning coming from the storage room which the instantly knew who it belonged to.

„**Looks like we found them!"** Siideru whispered with a wide smirk on her face.

She walked to the door and tried to open it but when she found out it was locked she turned her head around with a furious look at Miadelh. **„I get to look first! I knew that they were going to do this in the first place!" **she strained her eyes trying to look through the keyhole.

„**No way!"**Miadelh protested, but Sidderu overpowered her so she had to resolve to looking under the door at the threshold.

**"DAMN IT! I can't see a thing! Only two pair of feet- no wait...now I only see one pair of feet!"** Miadelh whispered angrily and looked up, only to see that Siideru's ears were burning red.

**"Well, my dear Miadelh...there is a reason why you only see Kakashi's feet!"** Siideru barely managed to squeel out before she clapped her hands on her mouth before she completely screamed with total fangirlpower and twirled away from the door.

Of course that got Miadelh curious and interested, so she slammed her eye as hard as she could to the keyhole. The vision that she saw through it was truly magnificent! (Well, for those who are yaoi fangirls/boys)

Miadelh's face was so red, that is was redder than the color itself! Her stomach glenched together, so she had to fight the urge to scream with delight. But before she had the chance to, a huge fist came knocking on her head, and she fell to the ground.

**"MOVE IT! IT WAS MY TURN!"** Siideru said smirking like a true frog. **"Wait for your turn to co-"** Miadelh came like a train on full speed at Siideru and slammed her to the ground. **"YOU SNOOZE YOU LOOSE!" **Miadelh victoriously laughed.

**"Oh yeah? I'M GONNA LET YOU SNOOZE SO BAD, THAT YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW IT!" **

**"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"**

**"I DON'T KNOW!"**

The girls began pushing each other while pulling each other hairs.

**"What are you doing!"** A deep serious man's voice was heard behind them.

The girls froze with fear. Slowly they looked behind them.

**"KIBA! What are you doing scaring us like that!" **Siideru spat out with all the saliva she had in her mouth at the brown haired snorting boy behind them.

**"It isn't my fault that you were startled, I didn't know you two were doing something bad. So what are you doing?"**He asked smirking, showing his teeth that were almost like fangs.

Miadelh glanced at Siideru, who glanced back, and they began having their telepathic conversation they sometimes had.

**" We can't tell him what we are doing. It's hard enough that we are two and just one keyhole. Telling him would mean THREE CRAZY fans and STILL just one keyhole!"** Miadelh thought.  
Siideru answered, clearly thinking out a plan at the same time she was speaking.

**"Umm ... we were ... fighting about ... who gets to hide here ... because we are playing hide-and-seek with Sakura!"**

She sighed with relief to have not said anything completely ridiculous.

**"Great! Can I join?"** he asked with a wide grin.

Siideru´s face turned to total despair. Getting rid of him was going to be harder than she thought.

**"AB-SO-LU-TELY NOT!"** she screamed with all the fury she could manage to put into these words.

**"Fine ... you don´t have to be so mean!"**

Just as he turned around he finally heard the moaning which had grown louder and louder while they were talking.

**"You weren´t playing hide-and-seek! You were watching some perverts do it ... you PERVERTS! "**

He then used the moment the girls used to snort out in fury to take a peek through the keyhole. Miadelh and Siideru immediately jumped on him but all the ruckus had attracted another person! It was none other than ...  
**"OI! What are you doing?"** A bright girl's voice called, from the other end of the hall.

**"OH SHIT! ANOTHER CRAZY YAOI FAN!"** They all three thought when they regocnised the voice. They all stood up and glanced at each other, that for now, a truce was between them.

Kiba took a deep breath before coughing up. **"WEEELL, clearly we are here for a reason! And that reason iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss-" **

**"THAT WE WERE PUNISHED!"** Siideru shouted out, completely stressing out.

Miadelh and Kiba shot Siideru a pissed off look at her before aggreeing.

Meanwhile Sakura was getting more suspicious for them by the second. **"...But you aren't in the same class...why are you then all punished, and for what?"**

Loud moans began once again, with that Miadelh freaked out and began to scream to cover it. **" WE WERE SENT TO THE PRINCIPAL, AND TSUNADE SAID US TO CLEAN ALL THE DOORS IN THE SCHOOL AS A PUNISHMENT!" **

Kiba and Siideru stared fondly at Miadelh for her smart excuse.

**"And of course, we disturbed the class! THAT IS WHY WE WERE SENT TO TSUNADE!"** Siideru stared victoriously, pointing at Sakura.

...

**"Is that so? Well, don't let me disturb you. See ya!"** The pink haired girl skipped happily past them.

**"PHEW! That was close!"** They all exclaimed before they began to fight once more over the keyhole.

*PUNCH* *PUCNH* *PUNCH*

**"HAH! I knew you were lying! Since when do you actually follow Tsunade's orders! HUH?" **Sakura towered over the three half concious teenagers on the floor.  
While they squirmed around on the floor to avoid her fury she tried to look through the hole.

**"You are obviously hiding something from me ... KYAAA!"**

Just when she had gotten a really good look and saw what was happening her nose exploded and two waterfalls of blood gushed from her nostrils, which were so powerful that the force made her leap back and she fainted when her head slammed into the ground.

All three of them looked at her with a concerned look at the same time, but then they also thought **´SHE PROBABLY SAW SOMETHING REALLY REALLY GOOD!´** so poor Sakura was forgotten in a pool of blood while they began tugging on each others hair.

Siideru growled at Kiba **"Be a gentleman and take her to the nurse!"**

Kiba snarled back at her **"Ladies first!"****  
****„EXACTLY, LET ME SEE FIRST!"**

Meanwhile Miadelh was making some weird noise and tugging both of their hair at the same time, standing on their backs.

**"WRAAAAGH!"**

**"STOP IT!"**

She let them go but that was a big mistake.

They both turned around, ready to jump on her, this time they weren´t thinking about fighting each other at all.

**"NO FAIR!"** Miadelh whined as she tried to shelter herself with her arms. She knew that this was probably going to be the last thing she ever said.

Suddenly, someone´s voice could be heard behind Kiba and Siideru.

**"Weeeeell hellooo kids. What are you fighting about?"** the voice asked in a very sweet tone.

Miadelh shivered.

**"O-o-OROCHIMARU!"  
**Just what they needed, the one thing pertverts are afraid of...A BIGGER, WORSE PERVERTLY PERVERT!

**"Yes, that is indeed my name. Well, well, what happened to her?"**

He was looking directly at Sakura.

**"Nothing!"** Sidderu shouted, trying to drag Sakura away from the scene.

**"Hmmm ... it doesn´t look like you punched her, judging from the blood that leads all the** **way to the door ... she slammed her nose on it? Or maaaybe ... she saw something** **perverted?"**

The blank horrified stare they gave him was the only confirmation he needed.

He began clapping his hands together with childlike joy while they became more and more horrified with each passing second.  
Their hearts began to beat faster as Orochimaru walked to the door and bend over, while swinging his ass as much as it is capable for humans to do, to peek through the keyhole.

SUDDENLY the door swung open, knocked out Orochimaru, and relieved a smexy smex god Kakashi tying his tie, his hair all ruffled and the same was for his clothes, and all in all it truly was so smexy that the three teenagers(that had concious) that sat on the floor infront of him, could hardly breath. But it wasn't entirely because of that, but because for the first time, they saw their english teacher's face, in all it's handsome and glory self. Smirking with satisfaction.

**"Well I say! Iruka you truly are good at sharpening pencils..."** The white haired man said teasingly.

And with a loud happy sigh, Miadelh fainted. And with that Kakashi seemed to realise that he and Iruka weren't alone.

**"...Oh...Hello there...kids..."**

**"Who are you talking to?"** Asked a tired soft voice. And out stepped Iruka.

If they didn't faint before, they surely would now, for out stepped a truly beautiful man, his long brown hair that usually was tied up in a ponytail was now all ruffled and hanged over his tanned shoulder.

Siideru's face flamed up as Kiba fainted with a loud **"OH MY!"** Which was followed by an awkward silence (well for Kakashi and Iruka...)

Finally Kakashi broke the silence, because it seemed on Iruka's frozen embarrased face and Siideru's big smily pervertly face, that neither could say anything. **"Well...Glad that we found extra pencils inside this storage room, eh Iruka?"** Kakashi said smiling. Confident that that excuse would do.

**"OMG! I LOVE MY TEACHERS HERE!"** Siideru screamed out.  
**"Yes, I am the best around here!"** Kakashi closed his eyes and seemed to have drifted away into some egoistic happiness.

Siideru scratched her neck embarrassingly and realized everyone but her had fainted or been knocked out. **"OH CRAP! Nevermind! I´ll take these old slugs to the nurse!"** She grabbed all of her little friends and dragged them harshly down the nearest set of stairs, while wheezing heavily and grunting as each of them bumped into each other and added many bruises to the ones they already had after fainting.

She had forgotten Orochimaru on purpose.

**"Shouldn´t we take him to the nurse to?"** Iruka asked worrying.

**"Nah, since all the stalkers are gone, we have some extra time to sharpen the pencils."** he said with a perverted smirk as he stepped on Orochimaru and opened the door again.  
Iruka yelped with both fear and excitement. "OK! BUT! This time we skip the thing, and instead we do that thing with the thing!"

**"Yes...my lord!"** Kakashi smirked and closed the door.

MEANWHILE AT ANOTHER PLACE!

**"HELP! NURSE, I'VE GOT ONE CASE OF LACK OF BLOOD AND TWO FAINTERS!"** Siideru burst open the door to the nurse and began waving the three unconcious teenagers around.

**"Well, just put them on the beds- NO NOT ALL THREE IN ONE BED! Siiiigh*"** The young man said, but despite his age he had gray long hair, and fixed his glasses.

**"Darn! It seems I don't have enough of that here, I'm going to get it. I'll come back.."** The nurse grinned, sending shivers down Siideru's spine.

**"Phew!"** She sighed reliefed and walked over to the beds. She pulled the curtain that seperated the beds from the rest of the room, and as she did she gasped with shock and dropped the three (now almost dead) teenagers on the floor.

**"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"** SIideru yelled with surprise as she saw the blond haired boy, sitting on one of the beds with toilet paper covered in blood stuck up in his nostrils. His right arm was covered with bondage as was his whole stomach/back area.

**"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"** Siideru's voice began cracking, she was so worried. Did something happen at the house? Was the yakuza after Naruto again? Siideru's head threathened to exploid with the overload of thoughts that were strucking into her head. If so, then where was Sasuke!


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17!**

Meanwhile Naruto just sat there and seemed bored. **"Calm down, calm down! I'm alright. I´m a fast healer, remember?"** Naruto smiled, stood up and placed his hands on Siideru's shoulders.

Siideru's shocked epxression turned into a pissed off one. **"Is that so? Then what happened to you?"**

Naruto shifted and his eyes drifted to the floor.

**"Naruto? You are making me worried again..."**After a few minutes Naruto released her and walked over to his bed again and turned around with serious look on him. **"...What happened last night is not to be spoken of again, EVER! And even if I did, you wouldn't believe it. All I can tell you about my injuries are that Sasuke caused them..."** Naruto looked down to his hands, and Siideru couldn't see weather it was because of shame or sorrow. But it didn't matter, she was FURIOUS!

**"THAT SPOILED DUCKBUTT HAIR TEME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL-"**

**"WOAH EASY! Only my nose! And besides...I deserved it...After what I did to him..."** Siideru could tell now that Naruto's eyes were filled with sorrow. **"Please Naruto, tell me what happened! At least tell me where Sasuke is!"** Siideru pleaded.

Naruto smirked, though it didn't reach his eyes. **"The teme? HN! I'll tell you where he is..."**  
He sat down on the bed. **"He´s at the principal´s office, she´s probably giving him detention because she saw him punch me in the face in front of her office ... Sakura took me here, what happened to her and all of them?"**

He pointed to the braindamaged idiots on the floor, his friends.

**"Eh ... that´s not important right now!"**

Siideru walked back to the door, trying to decide whether she should run and look for Sasuke, or try to fish more information out of Naruto.

**"Please tell me why he punched you!"** she begged one more time.

**"No way! Just go and find him, he will tell you!"**

He began trying to drag Miadelh into another bed, who had just partly gained consciousness.

With an irritated look Siideru mumbled **"Fine!"** and began to run towards Tsunade´s office. While she ran up the stairs, she almost pushed over some younger kids who were carrying a heavy pile of papers, stopping to look at each of them with a pissed off face. Then she began sprinting down the hall and almost crashed into another person. Noticing it was a black haired boy she immediately began screaming at him but her face turned bright red when she realized it wasn´t Sasuke.

It was nobody else than Neji, who stared angrily at her while she began planning her funeral.  
**"What do you think you are doing?"** The tall boy scolded her, and his white eyes glared at her with fury.

**'Oh shit! I am so dead!'** Siideru began crying inside. **" I am soooo sorry! I thought you were someone else, and it wasn't my fault you were in the way!"** She blurted out, immediately remorsing it when she saw the reaction on his face.

**"MY fault!- *SIIIGH* Calm down, she isn't worth it!"** Neji tried to calm himself down.

**'Asshole, think you are so high and mighty. You snob!'** Siideru resisted the urge to speak those thoughts up aloud, and luckily she manged to keep her usual blabbermouth shut and smile at him, obviously a fake smile.

**"Nevermind that, and tell me why you are here when you should be in class?"** He said, as he fixed his long black hair back into a loose ponytail before bending down and picking up the papers he had been holding.

**"Agh, I'm dryed up with excuses, so I'll ask you. Why do you think I'm not in class?"** Siideru smirked down at the boy.

Neji sighed as he stood up and looked at Siideru like he had given up on her. **"Well, usually it is because you are sent to Tsunade..But I'm not sure, you never run to her. So I guess that you are just skipping class to do something god forbids what." **

**"Hah! Hypocrite! I don't see you in class!" **

Neji, who had been on his way again, turned around with a big amount of frustiration and irritation vibing from his face that Siideru wasn't sure if she should laugh with satisfaction of or run away with fear. **"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL!"** Neji raised his voice, for he was a Hyuga, and Hyuga's always keep everything in order. And therefore, don't scream or loose their tempers.

When Neji saw that Siideru wasn't about to speak again in the next near future, he began walking away from her.

**"Woah there pretty boy, you should relax more or you will get wrinkles on your pretty girly porcilain face!"**Siideru blurted out again before she froze with fear.

The tall boy, glanced back before screaming with frustiration and began walking again.

**'Woah, I can't believe I am so bold! It's a mistery why he hasn't killed me!'** Siideru snickered, continuing her quest after the young and proud Uchiha.

She didn't have to look much longer, because when she was on her way to Tsunade, almost there. She heard her thunderous voice echoing through the halls.

**"I MEAN IT, IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN, SASUKE UCHIHA! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"**

Siideru ran past the corner and saw Tsunade standing in the door, towering over poor little Sasuke who was lying faced down on the floor (like he had been thrown out).

**"And please-"** Tsunade added with a fake smile on her that sent chills down their spines. **"MAKE SURE THAT NARUTO GETS THOSE MESSAGES TO!"** And with that she slammed the doors shut.

Sasuke grunted as he sat up on the floor. **"Hn, I'll make sure he gets that!"** The raven haired boy said with a voice that made Siideru worried, she was now sure that something had happened between them. Something bad!

**"Sasuke!"** Siideru called as she ran to him.

**"Oh great! You!"** Sasuke shot her a deathglare.

**"Stupid Sasuke, you know that doesn't work on me!"** Despite what she said, inside she felt differently**. "But, what did I do to deserve it?"** She offered her hand to help him get up, only to recieve another glare which was followed by a slap on her hand.

**"Just, go away..."** Sasuke growled out.

Siideru's face turned from worried to furious. **"THAT'S IT! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT!"**

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, only to throw him on the floor again. Making Sasuke skip like a stone on water a couple of meters away from her. **" I know you don't like to talk much, that's OK! You being emo and shit, BUT SOMETIMES IT'S JUST SO DAMN ANNOYING!"** The tall blonde haired girl said as she stomped in the direction of Sasuke, with each step, smashing the floor beneath her. **"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE PISSED AT ME FOR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! SO TELL ME, WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!"** Stopping right in front of Sasuke. Unbelievable it seemed that that fit Siideru had had, didn't have any effect on Sasuke. He just calmly dusted himself as he stood up.

**"Fine! I'll tell you! If it hadn't been because of you and your little friend, Miadelh, all that stuff that happened last night and this morning hadn't happened! BECAUSE OF YOU, EVERYTHING IS IN MESS! Things were going great between us Naruto! But BECAUSE of your little bet it's worse than ever!"** Sasuke retorted venomiously, his eyes pitchblack.

**"...What? I didn't have ANYTHING to do with that bet, Sasuke! You can't blame me-" **

**"BUT IT WAS YOU WHO INTRODUCED ME TO NARUTO! YOU MADE ME REALISE THAT I HAD THOSE STUPID FEELINGS FOR HIM! AND BECAUSE OF YOU AND THOSE STUPID FEELINGS, I FEEL LIKE MY HEART HAS BEEN RIPPED OUT OF ME!"** Sasuke phanted heavily after , is eyes emptier than ever. Staring angrily at the suddenly shocked girl facing him. Siideru could nearly speak. **"What? What do you mean!" **

Sasuke looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes. He turned around and began walking away.

**"SASUKE? WAIT, TELL ME!-"** Siideru ached in her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threathening to stream down her cheeks.

**"I'm going home, and if you consider yourself my friend. You will not follow me.."** Sasuke's voice had no emoitions in it, like he was dead.

And Siideru didn't follow him, she just stared after him. **'I've got to find out what happened, whatever happened between them I've GOT to fix it!'**She thought as she turned around and ran to the place where she thought she would find some answers.

She was back at the nurse´s office, but she stopped and thought about what Naruto would do if she began pestering him again. It wouldn´t do any of them good, Naruto would just become angrier at her and Sasuke, and they would just be even unlikelier to talk together again. Then she had a great idea. What if Itachi knew anything about what happened? He did live at the same house as Sasuke, so maybe he had heard him talk to Naruto on the phone or something. He seemed like the kind to spy on his younger siblings. But she couldn´t possibly go to his house when Sasuke was there, really pissed at her. She looked at the clock. If she was lucky, he would be at school, and she knew just the stalker to help her. She barged in and Naruto, who had been listening to Sakura describing something very perverted, frowned and turned his back at her.

**"You asshole! I´m not here to try to drag more information out of you! I´m here for the other idiot in the group of my friends!" **she yanked Miadelh by the collar, who had been sitting next to Kiba on his bed, both of them listening to Sakura´s story with a pleased look on their faces.

**"NO! What are you doing! The best part was about to begin!"** she screamed while squirming around when Siideru dragged her out to the hallway.

**"Miadelh! Our friends need our help! They refuse to talk to each other, and the only thing I got out of Naruto is that something horrible happened on the night of the dares! They even had a fight in front of Tsunade that made her more furious than usual! I will not stand still until I do something about this!"** she shook Miadelh who seemed to have little attention span at the moment and had trouble listening to her. Miadelh began clapping after this short speech and asked

**"So, what did you need me for?"**

Siideru punched her on the top of her head.

**"You bastard! You don´t think you should help your friends if you don´t have a specific purpose I have planned for you!"**

Miadelh smirked like a true frog that was always right and always knew better than anybody else.

**"Well ... I don´t think you would barge in on me like that unless you had something important in mind?"**

Siideru examined the proud face hesitant while trying to figure out how she could make it swirl around in agony.

**"Well ... I thought that Itachi might know something about what happened. So I thought I should ask a crazy stalker, if she perhaps knew what school he went to?"**

She pointed accusingly at Miadelh who blushed like a cute, innocent, little lady, but her hands covered the true demonic smirk she had underneath.

**"Oh, you! Well you were right to come to me, my child. Let´s go! His last class ends in an hour!"**

She dragged Siideru along with her, with the happy unstoppable face of determination on her.

**"How do you know his whole schedule?"** Siideru asked while she was dragged at the speed of light into the horizon.  
Miadelh glanced over her shoulder down at Siideru with that snob face of hers. **"Siideru, you can be so dumb sometimes. Every wife should know where their husbands are, whenever, where ever!"** She said and her crazy smile grew so much that she had to close her eyes while Siideru stared with no emitions at her.

**"Seriously, you can be so crazy sometimes that it's disturbing!"** Siideru scoffed, totally shocked by her mental friend (not really, what else did she expect from Miadelh..)

**"DO NOT JUDGE ME!"** Miadelh retorted. **"For I do not judge you and your thousand page long doujin of you and Kaname! And...at least MY husband is REAL!"** She smirked victoriously, for that comment did it's justice. Siideru snapped her eyes open with all her might, many little veins exploding in her eyeballs, clearly offended by that. **"KANAME SENPAI IS AS REAL AS ANY OTHER MEN!" **The furious blonde said, waving her fist to support her FACT!

**"Yeah whatever!"** Miadelh rolled her eyes.

**" Don't think you are better then me! For I have SEEN YOUR- huh?** **AAH WATCH OUT MIADELH!"** Siideru screamed, pointing forward at the student who had suddenly appeared in front of them, carrying thousands of pages of essays of the entire students of the second year in his hands. But it was too late. The only think Miadelh managed to do before she crashed into the poor student carrying those delicate pieces of papers, well orginized in alphabet and everything, was to look at him dumbfounded and say a little prayer in her mind.

*CRASH!*

The two girls slowly opened their eyes where they were on the floor, everywhere they looked, was covered in paper. Even some pages were on them! And then slowly they looked, their hearts beat faster with every millisecond, at the figure infront of them, covered in pages.

They were about to burst with laughter when the figure began shaking, propably with anger. And as it spoke, they gulped with fear as they regocnised the voice.

**"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!"** The figure screamed under all the papers.

Siideru and Miadelh froze with fear, nearly crapped their selfs and let their souls escape their body. The only thing they managed to squeek out of them was: **"...Neji...sama...?"**

The pile exploided and their biggest fear rose up from it, in all it's mighty fury.

**"SIIDERU ELIZABETH THOMPSON! AND MIADELH OLSON! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO I WILL KILL YOU!"** Neji roared as his eyes burned with white flames of terror.

**'OH MY GOD, WE ARE GOING TO DIE! I'VE NEVER GOT HIM TO SCREAM BEFORE!' **Though Siideru didn't plan or think about to take shelter, unconciously her body moved on its own as it sensed the threat coming at her. She grabbed fainted Miadelh and sprinted with lightning speed away, not stopping till they were miles away from the school.

Siideru slammed to the ground, nearly dying with exhaustion but still managed to wheeze out: **"You...are...NEVER..EVER...DRIVING AGAIN!"**  
Miadelh began laughing historically.

**"Why the fuck are you laughing!"** Siideru spat out after a couple of minutes of resting, loosing it as Miadelh didn't stop laughing.

**" Well, if you would be so kind to look up, shitface! Then you would see that we have arrived at the college where Itachi is!"** Miadelh began swooning around.

**"What?"** Siideru couldn't believe it, they were actually there! Finally they could get some answers! And with that she joined in with Miadelh for a big happy dance.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18!**

After some of the students that walked by gave them funny looks, Miadelh seemed to snap to reality.

**"Stop it Siideru! You are ruining our reputation with this behavior in public!"** Siideru snorted but stopped her seizure-like celebration.

**"Since when do you care about that, we have never, EVER behaved like sane people at our school!"**

**"I know, I know! But this time, ITACHI MIGHT BE WATCHING!"**

She looked around frantically, swooping her head from left to right, trying to spot a fine dark haired specimen in the crowd. Then, she stared at her watch like she was begging it for some kind of miracle.

**"YES!"** she yelled out with approvement, and began running, dragging Siideru along with her.

**"He should show up at this entrance in about five minutes!"**

She seemed to have gone this path many times before, because she went a long, quiet way, blocked by many bushes, which they could hide in while watching the entrance. **"Now we just have to wait for him to show up!"** she said while moving some twigs to see through.

**"Erm ... Miadelh, you know we are going to talk to him, not stalk him."** Miadelh turned her head slowly around with a creepy unhappy smile on her face. **"Oh ... right!"**

**"So THIS is what you were doing that one week you said you were sick! You psycho!" **She prepared to punch her on the head again but then, in all his glory, Itachi appeared and Miadelh couldn´t hold back a weird, high pitched sound that sounded like **"Glehlelele?"** and **"Mmmfmfmfmmm!".**

**"Isn´t he perfect!"** she said while swooning around.

**"Shut up! We have to follow him on his way home, or else he will RIGHTLY accuse us of being stalkers! Let´s hurry up or else -"** A giant shadow had began to tower over the two of them ...

Siideru turned around but couldn´t see the face of the person who blocked all of the sun. Shivers immediately ran down their spines and they knew that Neji had caught up with them.  
**"You two are SO dead!"** Neji said with a low serious voice that sent more shivers down their spines, both because of smexyness and fear.

Miadelh yelped with fear as Neji walked towards them.

Siideru took a deep breath, stood up and turned around, putting on her ready-to-go-to-war face on.

Miadelh gasped with surprise. **"What are you doing! HE IS THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT!"**

**"There isn't time for arguing! Itachi is already on his way home!"** Siideru glared at Neji, who stopped dead in his tracks, and smirked.

Miadelh jumped up on her feet and threw her fist in the air. **"YOU ARE RIGHT! No time for words! It takes Itachi 10 minutes to drive home! But because someone stole his carkeys *cough* don't know who..." **Miadelh said, clearly the culprit. **"..Then it would take him 20 minutes to walk!" **

**"Alrgiht!"** Siideru took one step towards Neji**. "NEJI! I HAVE A OFFER FOR YOU!"** Siideru challenged the tall boy in front of her.

Neji chuckled. **"You are in no situation to offer me anything!"**

**"Hah! I bet the differ...You remember my birthday party, right?"** Siideru purred out, smirking like the devil himself.

**"Not so much- Wait! I don't like where this is going..."** Neji's mood immediately changed for the worse. And Siideru saw it clearly on him, and laughed like a true villian, about to destroy her arch enemy.

**"Well, here is my offer. You fight me! If YOU win, WE will turn into little angels that always behave in school, never to bother you again. PLUS we will destroy those photos of you acting like a normal drunk teenager."** Miadelh yelped with regret that those photos would be at stake.

Siideru continued after a long dramatic pause. **"BUT if WE win! You will let us go NOW in peace!"**

The two dark haired teenagers scrunched their noses with surprise at the lame condition Siideru had given. **"JUST THAT!"** They both exclaimed.

Siideru giggled like a true school girl, before she bowed her head down, so she was looking up at Neji with shadow over her face, smiling like a true sadist. **" It's too damn fun messying with you to ask for you to leave US alone forever!"** And with that Miadelh clapped her hands together and shouted with lightning speed before Neji said **"I accept!"** she shouted **"AND YOU WILL BE MY MODEL VICTIM FOR A DAY!"**

Neji sighed with great regret and Siideru prepared herself for battle. **"Than that is settled! LET'S BATTLE!"** She roared as she ran towards her opponent.

MEANWHILE Itachi was walking happily home in his smexy college uniform. He was wearing a long blue blazer, that had four black buttons on it and the school crest on his right chest. Undir it he was wearing a normal plain white shirt, which was followed by red tie around his neck. And last but not least, black skinny trousers that complimented his long slim legs.

**"OI! Itachi, over here unh!"** A man's voice called behind him.

**'What does he want now?"** Itachi sighed as he turned around to face his..well...not quite friend but they were more than acquaintances and more complicate than just school mates...let's just stick with friend. Well he turned around to face the so called „friend", a slightly smaller man, though most people mistook him for a girl because how beautiful he was and his long blond hair. **"Deidara..."** Itachi plainly said and watched carefully the other man who approached him.

**"Easy there, Itachi! Just came to remind you of the meeting tomorrow night, unh!"** Deidara said.

**"You could have just called me, that's cellphones for, you know..."** the taller man sighed.

**"No Itachi! Last time, I DID that! And you ditched the last meeting, unh! The boss was NOT at all happy about that! SO I'm here to MAKE sure you go, for my own sake of course. The boss kills me if you don't show up!"** the blond haired man scowled and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make his hair stay behind his right ear, so he could see with his right eye.

Itachi glenched his jaw, and glared down to the ground. **"I thought he understood that I have quit in this stupid little gang..."** his voice lowered and became raspy. **"...I've got more important stuff now."**

Deidara blinked and stared at Itachi, surprised before chuckling. **"You can't just quit like THAT! And THAT important stuff didn't get in your way BEFORE, unh! Besides, now isn't the right time to quit. And you know that!"**

**"Yes, and it is because of that I'm going to quit-"** Suddenly the two men heard a noise and jolted into an attack possition, chuckling embarrasingly as a little kindergarden girl came skipping pass them.

**"Now isn't the right time to talk about that, especially here."** Itachi said seriously.

**"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll go, but don't think I won't stalk you if you decide not to go, UNH!"** Deidara grinned before he turned around and walked away.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows. **'Talking about stalking...'** he thought.

AT THE SAME TIME, NOT FAR AWAY!****

"DO YOU ADMIT DEFEAT!" Siideru shouted with all her might.

**"NEVER! IT'S FUTILE FOR YOU TO WIN ME!"** Neji yelled back at her.  
**  
"Tsk, don't go again with that stupid destiny crap again..." **Siideru sighed annoyed**.  
**

Miadelh curled herself into a ball at a safe distance away from them. **"I can´t keep watching, it´s to scary!"**

**"You CHICKEN, come back here and support me! I need all the mental energy you can give me!"**

Miadelh looked hesitantly back to the two arm-wrestling teenagers. Siideru had almost won a second ago, but now Neji was slowly lowering her hand down to the table.

Their super determined faces probably made every wrinkle that was possible to have at once. A blue aura of darkness seemed to surround them but in their eyes a red fire was burning.

This creeped Miadelh out but nevertheless she began cheering Siideru on with all her might. It was Neji who was almost winning this time, and Miadelh shouted **"Siideru, do it for Kaname! To win his eternal love!"**

With that something, crazy seemed to have been realeased inside of Siideru and she snapped. She roared with all her might **"KAAANAME-SEEENPAIII!"** and with incredible strength she slammed Neji´s hand into the other side of the table, where it got stuck. Then she seemed to calm down and took a second to realise that she had won.

**"YES! HAHA! IN YOUR FACE!"** She began pointing proudly at Neji´s face, and only dared to do that because she knew it would take him a long time to free his hand from the table. Miadelh was spinning in a circle, happy to have a model victim. After their ignorant bliss, they almost crapped their pants, because they had forgotten completely about Itachi, and began running after him.

Fortunately, he had been slowed down by Deidara, and they caught him right in front of his house.  
When Itachi was about to put his key into the keyhole at the Uchiha mansion, he heard like two rhinos with asthma were charging at him. Smoothly he dodged the flying figures that crashed into the door.

He bend forward to see who those two crazy persons were, though he had an idea. And he was correct, there they were lying on his doorsteps, Siideru mumbling **"Itachi...bastard..."** and Miadelh **"So close...raping Itachi...".**

**"Oh, hello girls. What can I do you for?"** He smiled innocently.  
Miadelh snapped her eyes open and stared at the beauty above her. **'DO ME FOR AN HOUR!'** She screamed in her mind, followed by some perverted stuff...

Siideru sprang up to her feets and shushed him with all her saliva she had in her mouth.

**"Uhm...OK?"** Itachi furrowed his eyebrows and wiped of the drool on his face with his handkerchief.

**"Not so loud!"** Siideru whispered loudly, and with that Itachi seemed to know what this was all about. **"So, what did you do now to my poor little angsty baby brother, Sasuke-chan?"** He smirked and made Miadelh swoon in the corner.

**"HUMPH! THIS TIME it wasn't ENTIRELY my fault for him to be pissed at me!"** The tall blonde haired girl spat out and crossed her hands over her chest.

**"It never is..."** Itachi chuckled, causing Miadelh to have seizures.

"**So, can we talk in private in the garage? "** Siideru asked, getting frustirated by all the delays that were happening on her quest for the truth.

"**Sure..."** Itachi sighed with great depression, like this was too much to ask him to do, and dragged his feet after him down the stairs outside to the garage, though to the castle would be better word for the huge garage.

When they came in, Siideru immediately cut to the case. **"So, what kind of information do you have about yesterday's night?"** Siideru squinted her eyes, like she was interrogating him.

Itachi grinned sheepishly before he answered the blonde.  
**"They said that ..."**

The girls stared at him intensely, waiting.

**"... no, you wouldn´t believe it."**

**"JUST SPIT IT OUT!"** Siideru shook Itachi back and forth.

He smirked like a true demon.

**"You need to bake a cake for me."**

Siideru took a moment to stare furiously at him before screaming **"THAT´S A LIE!"** and hit him on the head.

**"... You don´t need to be so mean about it!"** He scratched the back of his head.

**"DON´T WORRY ITATCHI-SAMA, I´LL BAKE A CAKE ANYTIME FOR YOU!"** Miadelh shouted, and almost ran away but Siideru stopped her just in time by grabbing hold of her shirt.

**"You´re not going anywhere until this interrigation is over!"** she looked with all her might trying to make Itachi crash under the pressure.

**"Tell us EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!"**

He snorted but did as she said, probably only because he knew that he might get cake later.

**"Well ... it began when I heard the two of them arguing, right in front of the house. So I looked through the window on the second floor, because it sounded like something I shouldn´t interrupt. Sasuke was REALLY angry, but Naruto looked very sad, trying to calm him down. Then Sasuke punched his face, slammed the door and locked him out."**

The girls stared at him with clenched fists, waiting for more without moving a muscle.

**"...That´s all I heard..."**

Siideru snapped. **"WE ALREADY KNEW ALL OF THAT!"** She began tugging on her hair.** "How am I ever going to fix this!" **She stared at Itachi like only he knew the answer.

**"How should I know ... it´s your fault for relying on me ..."**

Miadelh noticed that it was time to go before Siideru did something crazy to Itachi so she dragged her slowly away.

**"Well ... thanks anyway!**" she said to him and smiled gratefully at him, before turning sad again while she walked with Siideru out of the garage.

Itachi had alot on his mind after the girls were gone. **"Hmmm, maybe I should have one of those 'big brother talks' with Sasuke..."** He said before he walked upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19!**

Itachi opened the doors to Sasuke's room, and walked in before cursing himself that he was supposed to knock before he went inside, because apparently Sasuke hated it when somebody intruded into his room, pfffff silly Sasuke.

Luckily for Itachi he heard the shower was on, so Sasuke couldn't scold him. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door, cursing again when he forgot it again. He walked in and the hot steam greeted him. Their bathrooms were similar, both huge and like the rest of the house it was mostly black and white. The door was in the middle, so when someone walked in, a row of cabinets were along the wall with big mirrows covering the wall on both sides to the door. At the end the walls formed a little space where the bathtub was, and on each sides of the bathtub was a shower and a small room, where the toilet was.

Itachi walked to the shower on the white hard tiles. Stopping few meters from the shower before speaking.

**"Aren't you supposed to be in school, my dear little brother?"** Itachi purred out.

Sasuke yelped, which was followed by a sound that sounded like he was slipping in the shower.

Itachi resisted the urge to laugh with satisfaction of caughing Sasuke off guard, which he never succeded. But he knew better than to laugh now, if he wanted Sasuke to open up a little for him.

After a few seconds the shower went off and Sasuke came out, bursting open the door on the shower, grabbing a towel around his waist and walked up to Itachi. **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"** Sasuke roared out.  
**"Well ... two of your friends, the girls, just interrogated me about what happened yesterday, they were really pissed off!"**

Sasuke snorted.

**"That´s not any of their business! And I TOLD her not to come here!"** he was getting really angry and seemed likely to run after her, except he was wearing nothing but a towel.  
Itachi smiled sadly and placed his hand on Sasuke's wet shoulder. And as soon as he touched him, he felt Sasuke tense up.

**"Sasuke...is there anything you would like to tell me?" **

Sasuke glared at the hand on his shoulder, and back to Itachi before shaking it off and walking out of the bathroom. **"Since when do you care?"** It was almost unaudiable, but the other man heard it.

**"Sasuke! I've always cared about you!"** Itachi called after Sasuke. **"...I admit that the first five years after THEY died, I was busy working at Uchiha company so we wouldn't starve to death...But I did that for YOU, Sasuke...Sasuke? You there?" ** Itachi walked out of the bathroom, but by the time he got out Sasuke had got dressed, walked out of his room and outside.

Itachi walked to the window and opened it, seeing Sasuke holding the carkeys in his hands.

**"SO YOU HAD THEM! Egh, more importantly, where do you think you are going young man?" **Itachi said, more worried than angry.

Sasuke stopped in front of the door to the garage. **"Firstly, those are MY carkeys, you lost yours! And second! If I can't have peace and quiet at my own home, I have to just find some place else to get it!" **He spat out before he stormed into the garage, driving out at an uncrediable speed.

**"Tsk...why does he have to be like our father was, so stubborn and closed. He used to be just like our mother..."** Itachi smiled by the memory. **"Ah, those were the times..."**

**"...To...Ruto...NARUTO!" **

A fist came flying and hit the distracted blond in the face and sent him flying to the wall at the other end of the room, apparently STILL at the nurse's office. Nurse Kabuto SUURE was taking his time to fetch the medicine that was in Orochimaru's classroom...

Sakura crossed her hands over her chest and stared angrily at the boy. **"You weren't listening, were you?"**

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. **"Aahah, I'm sorry Sakura! I guess I just fell into my own little world.."**

Sakura walked to the suddenly sad boy. **"No I'm sorry, Naruto. I guess I can't control my temper sometimes...But this isn't like you, are you alright?"** She helped Naruto to stand up from the floor. When it looked like Naruto wasn't going to say anything she added. **"Does it have something to do about Siideru?"**

Naruto chuckled softly. **"I wish! Why do you think that?"**

**"Well, when she came into the room, she mentioned something about getting some information from you, and you didn't look happy about that..."  
****"Well ... it wasn´t any of her business!"**

**"What was?"** Sakura said trying to be all cute and innocent so he would tell her about it.

**"That Sasuke got REALLY angry about- ... HEY I SEE WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO! It´s not any of YOUR business either!"** he said pouting, and turned his back at her. But Sakura was not going to give up easily.

**"Come on Naruto! You know that I never break a promise, and I PROMISE that I won´t tell anybody. You HAVE to tell me!"**

Naruto took a deep breath.

**"Okay, but you PROMISED!"**

Somewhere far away!

Miadelh and Siideru were on a deserted playground, sitting in the swings and glaring at the occasional six year old that dared to approach their territory.

**"So ... if Itachi did not know anything ... nobody else probably knows either."** Miadelh was looking at her toes deep in thought. Siideru sighed.

**"We just need to think! Really hard!"**

They stared at their toes for another hour without luck. Suddenly Miadelh shouted.

**"OF COURSE! THE CAMERA!"** She smacked her face with the palm of her hand.

Siideru stood up. **"All this time we have been sitting around without even thinking to go back to "the scene of the crime", where it all happened!"**

Then they ran away into a group of children, who had been ganging up with the common purpose to banish the girls from the playground.  
-

The girls stopped dead in their tracks right in front of the crooked tall gate, that seperated the sunny happy side where the birds and the flowers always sang lovely where the girls were, from the side where everything seemed to rot and die a slow horrifying death and the sunlight never seemed to shine, for dark storm clouds always were above the house...

Miadelh gulped before she said with a high-pitched voice. **"...WELL! We tried our best! Now! Let's go-"**

**"WHAT! Oh no you won't! WE are going inside that house and WE are going to fetch that camera! Do you think that I want to go inside?"** Siideru sobbed and sniffled, like a true warrior about to make a sacrifice. **"And beside, what happened to your stupid determination from when we last were here?" **

**"Well, that was because it was A BET! A BET THAT SHOWED AND PROVED, WHO WAS THE TRUE MASTER! TRUE MASTER! The ultimate prize!"** Miadelh proudly clarified, continuing not as high spirited as before, actually nearly crying. **"Now-now it's just a lame voluntary job!"**

Siideru sighed so deeply and heavily with depression, that the path from the lungs to her throat was as clean and clear as...something...REEEEEAAALLYYYYY CLEAN...AND CLEAR! **"Weeell, my easy controlled puppet, WE SHALL MAKE THIS A BET!"** And it clearly worked, for Miadelh rose from the ground where she had been seeping aura around her that made mushrooms grow out of her, jumped up to her feet and began hopping around yelling **"LET'S DO THIIIIIIS!" **

**"...OK...THE FIRST ONE TO RETRIEVE THE CAMERA, with the lovely accessory Siideru at hand, WILL WIN ONE FREE DRAWING OF ANYTHING SHE LIKES!"** Siideru called so loudly, that it echoed through the next five blocks around.

And with that Miadelh grabbed Siideru and sprinted inside the scary house with no fear, heading to the place she thought the camera most likely would be.  
**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE YOU´RE GOING?"** she tried yelling over the thunderous sound of Miadelh´s footsteps.

**"I HAVE NO IDEA!"** Miadelh managed to yell before crashing into over five meters long, rotten curtains, that fell over them, and the hundred years worth of dust in them made the girls cough like they had pneumonia.

But they did not know, that all the ruckus had awaken something in the house ...

**"DAMMIT Miadelh! Can´t you take it even a LITTLE easy when you take a bet or a dare? I thought it would be better to make you determined than have you pee in your pants with fright, but I was definitely wrong!"**

Miadelh smirked, but weirdly this time it did not resemble a wise asshole, rather it was like she knew something Siideru would actually WANT to hear.

**"That´s the room right over there! I recognize it!"**

She skipped joyfully forward, and pulled Siideru with her, who was still confused in her anger after the curtains.

**"Now we just have to comb every terrible dark corner of this room."** She gulped to gather her courage and then went rummaging crazily around the room, like a spider that was going to participate in a race.

Siideru watched this rather amusing sight for a while, but then the object that her friend was looking for caught her eye at the other side of the room.

**"THE CAMERA!"** she screamed and they both went running for it, like it was a ticking time bomb that needed to be thrown out the window.

**"FINALLY!"** They both smiled, because they knew they were about to solve this mystery.

But what they didn´t know, is that a certain ghost girl they had disturbed was creeping up behind them ...

Naruto sat in his comfy sofa, staring up into the his ceiling at his appartment. He was exhausted and his injures hurt, but not nearly as bad as he felt inside. Finally he decided to look back at the pink haired girl sitting in front of him in another sofa.

She still had that shocked expression on her, and he clearly saw that she was deep in thoughts, digesting what he had just told her.

But patience wasn't Naruto's best side, he just wanted to go to sleep...well not quite. What he really wanted to do was go back to Sasuke and make up with him, so they could go back to how the things were.

**"Well?"** Naruto sighed out.

Sakura's focused face didn't change and it took her a few seconds to answer slowly. **"Huh? What?"**

Naruto stood up from the sofa irritated**. "What am I supposed to do! You are a clever girl! Come up with something!"**

Sakura opened her mouth like she was about to say something but couldn't.

**"Well, that SURE is great! Good idea to talk about it!"** Naruto stormed to the kitchen and opened up one of the cabins, nearly breaking it off, and began to make himself a coffee.

For a few minutes the only sound that filled the silence came from the coffeemachine, then Sakura broke it. **"...Well, I understand that you didn't want to talk about it in school..."** Sakura spoke hesitantly.

Naruto began walking back to Sakura, hopeful that she had found a solution. **"...But, I also understand Sasuke's point of view...". **Naruto stopped.

**"...I can't think of anything for you to do about that..."** Sakura added and regretted it immediately when she heard the wall smash.

Naruto stared forward, his fist on the wall, feeling it hard to breath. **"DAMN IT!"**

**"I'm sorry Naruto! Maybe if you told me again what happened! Slowly with every detail, then maybe I can come up with something!"** She tried to smile and gestured Naruto to sit again.

**"Agh! I'm so very tired, I haven't slept in two days! But if you think it will help..."** Naruto flopped down into the sofa.

Naruto took a deep breath and opened his mouth, JUST TO BE INTERRUPTED BY TWO CRAZY MANIACS, that suddenly burst open the door.

Naruto and Sakura stared wide eyed at the two phanting girls in the door, that looked like they were trying to say something, but the only thing that came out of them was high squeels that even dogs had a hard time to hear.

**"Ugh, you two..."** Naruto heaved out and walked pass them, ignoring the asthma protest sounds that were directed at him, and went to get himself some coffee.

After a couple of cup of coffees later the girls finally seemed to be recovering, they even managed to heave out understandable words now. And just in time, Sakura and Naruto were about to get bored with them.

**"So, what is it that you need, girls?"** Sakura asked, taking a sip on her cup of coffee.

The blonde pile got up on her feet, took a deep breath, before she roared out victoriously. **"Aaaaaaa-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PREPARE NARUTO! FOR WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!"** Siideru fainted to the floor with the lack of air and Miadelh dragged herself after the floor, all the way up to Naruto. Her face was covered with dust and some yucky things from the floor. She tried to look at Naruto and smile to cheer him up, but the eyelids seemed to weigh a ton, matching the mouth, but luckily she had the strenght to lift the edges of the corners on her mouth, making Naruto only feel scared.

**"Naruto! Now that we know what happened, we can help you!"**

Naruto and Sakura looked confused at each other before looking at the poor little school girl on the floor again.

**"...Huh?"** They both breathed out.

With that the two teenage intruders lifted themselves up from the floor with a loud grunt, before jumping into a positions that made military men look stupid.

**"DO NOT FRET, NARUTO! We understand why you didn't want to tell us. But like true friends we stuck our noses into your business anyway and found out!"** Siideru proudly smirked.

**"You do?"** Naruto smiled sadly.

**"Yeah! And we don't judge you!"** Miadelh sang, breathing in air so her chest triplet.

Naruto laughed**. "Well, I'm glad you do. Then do you have a solution for it?"** Finally he could have some inner peace and fix this mess, he felt like the weigh of the entire world was lifted from his shoulders.

**"We sure do!"** They proudly exclaimed. **" It's simple-"**

**"It is?"** Naruto's smile grew bigger and bigger by the confident faces the girls had on them.

The girls grinned wider, so their noses and eyes sunk into the skin folds**."It SURE is! You just have to change your underwear!" **

And the weigh of the world came crashing back on Naruto.

**"What?"**

Sakura couldn't resist the urge to burst into laughter, while Naruto sunk into a deeper depression. After few minutes she stopped laughing. **"I'm so sorry Naruto,... but YOU IDIOTS! What do you two THINK that happened!"**

**"Well ... it began when we went back to the creepy ghost house to look for the camera, in case if there was any information on it ... but there wasn´t because it was broken. On the other hand, your horrible ghost friend Kate snuck up on poor, unsuspecting us!"** Miadelh curled up into a ball on the floor, scared of the memory. Sakura had a skeptical look on her face.

**"She isn´t my friend!"** Naruto protested, but Siideru continued for her before he could interrupt any further.

**"We almost crapped our pants and ran back home after we saw her, but she stopped us with some horrible tricks, like falling pianos ... then she seemed rather delighted to have ´visitors´ and she began talking, rambling on for hours, about you and Sasuke. But then she got angry because she said you two left her suddenly, and didn´t even do any perverted stuff for her ... after that I think there might have been a TINY chance that she lied about a lot of stuff you two did, because she was really angry ... but we still believed her, even though her story seemed improbable!"** Siideru smiled sheepishly. **"She also said that she had cursed your underwear without you knowing so your darling Sasuke would never ever want to see you and do perverted things with you again! And we thought that was the reason why he was so mad at you."**

Naruto stared at her for a while.

**"WHAT? That isn´t what happened AT ALL! YOU IDIOTS!"** But he couldn´t help to wonder out loud. **"Do you really think she cursed my underwear ... can ghosts even do that?" **Sakura was even more confused with all this sudden talk of ghosts.

**"All right ... ehm, girls I think that Naruto should tell you what REALLY happened."** She looked demanding into Naruto´s eyes.

**"Fine, it´s better than having those two idiots interrogating everyone in town and believing this sort of nonsense."** He took a deep breath and the girls gasped with anticipation. FINALLY they would get some answers.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20!**

**2011, 19th May, Thursday, 3:45 am**(or about one day ago.)

Naruto wasn't really in his best mood inside the creepy house, so he was up to anything so he could just go home.  
**"Damn it, Sasuke! Let's just do it and go home!"** Naruto wasn't thinking clearly, he was starving, exhausted and cold.  
**"Wow, Naruto! I so want to do you now..."**the raven haired boy answered with no feelings, as he was still pondering over his choices.  
**"Come on! I'll even let you be on the top! I was going to argue about it, but I'm too tired!"** Naruto whined, sighing every two seconds.  
**  
"...What?"** The annoyed whiny blond asked when the only answer he got was a laughter from Sasuke.  
**"Oh please! Like you could ever top me!"** Sasuke leaned against the wall with his hands crossed around his chest, totally in cool-guy-position.  
**"HAH! I so could!"** Naruto scoffed.  
Kate, the ghost who was haunting the house, reappeared with excitement and squealed with full front happiness so the creepy house shook.** "THE BATTLE OF DOMINANCE! KYAAAAAHH!"  
****"No way in hell..." **Sasuke smirkedin all his seme-ness, making the other two nearly faint.  
**"YES WAY!"  
****BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
**  
(Present)**

Naruto sighed with great annoyance and snarled at the two girls who interrupted his storytelling by bursting out with laughter. **"What IS IT?" **He tried to shout over the laughter. Finally the laughter reduced and Siideru wheezed out.** "Yeah! Like you could! HAH!"**  
**"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT? IS IT SOMETHING ABOUT ME THAT SCREAMS OUT UKE?" **Naruto threw his hands up.  
Everyone froze with fear when they suddenly heard a low, evil, creepy laughter coming from the corner.  
**"Wh-what is it, Miadelh?"** All three of them stammered out.  
**"Well, do not fret Naruto. For I pictured it, and man...I have to say that I like BOTH!"** Miadelh grinned evilly like a frog.  
**"...Thanks?"** Just when he thought his best friend couldn't creep him more out, she throws something like that at him...  
But someone else wasn't at all happy about what Miadelh had just said, and that someone was Siideru. She snapped her eyes wide open and her nostrils tripled. She turned her head around, Miadelh all but prepared for Siideru's reactions when she didn't approve of something she said. The cold shoulder! The frenzy eyebrow! THE GRIMACE OF DOOM! The sneer of despair! The crippling whims of guilt AND THE SCOWL OF EVERLASTING WRATH! And last not least THE NOSTRIL FLARE OF TOTAL REJECTION! **"SASUKE IS ALWAYS THE SEME!"** She roared out.  
Unlike Sakura and Naruto, that had no souls now (for they had escaped), Miadelh just yawned and said casually. **"Even with Itachi?"** Though she did squee by Itachi's name.  
**"Hrmf! WITH NARUTO!"** This was followed by a long silence, because the two girls were battling in an intense stare competition.  
**"ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY-"**  
Suddenly it was like a light bulb had been turned on over Siideru's head and she shouted like she had found the cure for cancer. **"OH! I KNOW! Sasuke got mad at you because you topped him!" **She proudly declared.  
Naruto took the closest thing around him, the dictionary (because Sasuke was always throwing some long confusing words at him), and threw it at Siideru. **"NO! If you would just let me finish instead of guessing-!"  
****"Sorry Naruto, we will keep our mouths shut"**Sakura giggled.**"Just remember, don't skip anything! We want every little detail!"  
****"Yeah, yeah!"**The boy sighed before continuing.

**(Past!)  
****  
"Hn! Proof it..."** Sasuke's eyes glowed in the dark, like a black panther ready to jump on its prey. And that didn't go pass Naruto. His heart began to beat faster and his breath quickened a little, for he was that prey that that panther wanted to devour...obviously...  
**"We-Well! I have experience!"** Naruto stammered.  
Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked surprised at Naruto. **"You have done it with a man before?"** Suddenly the raven haired boy caught himself being jealous that someone else had touched and tasted his prey, explored his land, took a slice of his cake...you get the picture...  
**"WHAT!"****  
(Present)**  
**  
"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING!"** Naruto growled at the two shocked girls.  
**"*Sniff* Sniff* What happened to my poor little innocent uke?"** Siideru sobbed out.  
**"Like hell you have! If that were true, you would have told me!"** Miadelh was totally offended. **"I tell you everything!"**  
Naruto sighed with the ultimate annoyance. **"...Let me finish the story, and you will get your answers!"**  
**  
(Past)**

Kate reappeared with shock and screamed out**. "What? No innocent uke that has no experience in sex! Like ´Aaah Sasuke-kuuuun, what are you doooiiiiiiinnng? Suuuch strange, yet good feelings! Aahh SASUKE-SAMA NOT SO HAAAARD!'"** Kate began swooning around, mimicking their voices, while they stood as far as they could away from her.**  
"Heh! No! I've-I've...kissed a girl before!"** The smaller boy laughed proudly.  
**"..Just that?"** Sasuke calmly asked, trying to keep his cool though his mock got through just fine.  
**"What do you mean, JUST that? YES! JUST THAT!"  
**Sasuke threw his head up with laughter, relieved that this, his, land was still unexplored. And he could explore that fascinating land, that no man or woman had explored before.

Naruto glared at the handsome Uchiha, not really knowing whether he should tackle him with anger, or tackle him with lust!  
**"Well, if you call that ´experience', than I guess you could call me-"** the raven haired prince walked towards Naruto like a true hunter closing in on his prey, the two last steps he walked faster and pushed Naruto up against the wall, pinning him there down. **"-Master!"** He purred out, blowing hot air into Naruto's ear.  
**"Hm, hasn't this happened before?" **Naruto's mind became cloudy and he could barely speak.  
Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's and that usual smirk played on the raven haired prince's lips.  
**"Or is it just that that you have ran out of cheesy lines to say, so you have to use old ones again?"** Despite the fact that Naruto was completely under Sasuke's spell, it was clearly remarkable that he could speak, yet throw something like that at the smexgod pinning him down.  
**"Haha! That is why I like you Naruto..."** He said as he took one lock from Naruto's hair and moved it from his eye**. "You aren't like other people, always doing everything I say with no hesitation and no questions, no you, YOU are feisty, annoying little Dobe.."** His smirk grew .  
**"And you are a total snobby little jackass Teme!"** Naruto grinned back. **" I guess we are both sadists...or is it masochist?" **That was a real puzzle for Naruto and would have kept him thinking for quite a while if Sasuke hadn't chuckled softly and take the chance and hold Naruto's chin up with his right hand, saying with that low cool voice  
**"Do you want to find out?" **that comment made Naruto squee out loud and clear while Kate was tugging on her hair from excitement, bawling at the radiance of smexiness that beamed from Sasuke.

**"Not really." **Naruto said while staring frantically at her. He wiggled his eyebrows and added**"I also forgot my whip at home ..." **he giggled a little because he was reminded of Siideru who always shouting out perverted things, especially about whips, when she fell asleep during classes.

**"That won´t do ... let´s see."** he tugged at his necktie, looking demanding at Naruto. Unbuttoning slowly the first few buttons so his long smooth neck was exposed along with a little preview of his hard white chest he continued seductively, almost whispering. **"But is it OK if I use this tie... to tie you up?"** Sasuke took his tie and stretched it between his hands.  
Naruto gulped and images began flooding through his mind.  
But it didn´t take him long to wander back into reality. Sasuke was right here before him, keeping watch on him with his smoldering eyes. Naruto felt his heart beating faster. The raven haired boy swung his tie teasingly around Naruto´s neck and tugged him closer to him.

**"I don´t mind." **Naruto replied with a smile and pulled Sasuke closer to him with his hands around his waist. He felt the subtle heat from his body and couldn´t resist hugging him a bit closer and giving him a little kiss on the neck.

**"Hn ... usuratonkachi ..."** Sasuke smirked at the best of his ability and looked deep into the blue eyes of Naruto. HIS Naruto. He knew that nobody else would be able to have him, ever, and he could have died happily here and now knowing only that. Leaning closer to him, he gently placed a kiss on Naruto´s lips. Naruto blushed, but didn´t back away. After a while, they opened their eyes but Naruto was so filled with lust that this wouldn´t leave him quite satisfied. He grabbed Sasuke´s shirt with both hands and smooched his face against the other boy´s face who also had him tightly in his grip with the necktie. This left Sasuke a bit confused but he quickly closed his eyes, but too eager in the moment he ´accidentally´ bit the blond boy´s lower lip.

**"You TEME! You did that on purpose!"**

**"Hn ... I´m sorry, I guess I was just too surprised from your sudden reaction." **he said and pushed Naruto up to the wall behind them, still tugging on his tie.  
**"But I am just fine now..."** Sasuke took one small step backwards and threw his tie on the floor. Then he held with his both hands around Naruto's cheeks while he pushed himself onto Naruto so the smaller boy gasped with surprise when he hit the wall behind him.  
Sasuke chuckled viciously and crashed their lips together, not hiding that he wanted the other boy and began to explore Naruto's mouth with his tongue thoroughly.  
Naruto's body was on fire when Sasuke ran his tongue through his mouth, but Naruto wanted so more. He felt like he couldn't get enough of Sasuke. He CRAVED for the other boy so much he felt like he was going to explode any minute now. And it didn't help when Sasuke began making those sexy noises from his throat.  
Naruto desperately tried to grab anything that was Sasuke until he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and held it firmly while pressing himself as much against Sasuke as he could, though that was impossible, there wasn't an inch or anything between them...except their clothes.  
**"Naruto...damn..."**Sasuke groaned as their kiss broke, their lungs burning because of the lack of oxygen. The two boys panted like there was no tomorrow, the air was filled with lust. Until something interrupted them.

A clear light was glowing in the corner at the other end of the room, but their minds were so clouded that they just stared at it stupidly. **"Wheee?" ****  
****"AGH DON'T STOP! The good part was about to begin!"** Frustrated Kate reappeared, and they noticed that the light was coming from her.  
**"What is happening to you Kate?" **Naruto heaved out half heartedly, still dazed.  
Kate grunted out irritated** "Simple! I'm getting my wish coming true, thus I have no more attachments or regrets to this place, SO BACK TO IT BOYS!" **She squeed out and the light became brighter.

Sasuke turned his head back to Naruto, slightly out of breath.**"...Naruto"**he sighed out before pressing himself more up to him and began to suck on Naruto's neck, Naruto not at all prepared, but it was a wonderful surprise. So damn good. He had never felt like this before yet he wanted so more. Which he got, for the raven haired boy began getting lower and lower down his neck until he was sucking on his collarbone, Naruto moaning louder and louder with each spot.  
**"Ah, Sasuke?" **Naruto yelped as Sasuke lifted him up.  
**"What is it?"** Sasuke replied teasingly while he removed his shirt. Naruto, now sitting on an old table, couldn´t decide whether he should stare at the beautiful boy in front of him or the distracting light. It took him a second to realize that the light didn´t come from the corner that Kate was in, instead it came from behind the closed window shutters.  
**"I think there´s someone outside!" **he gulped, because even if he had been completely lost in lust, he immediately remembered that they were in a horrible, creepy house, and was already imagining to himself that some crazy mass murderer lived here and was coming home.  
**"Relax, it´s probably Miadelh and Siideru, those bastards ... disturbing us at this perfect time."**He opened one of the shutters slowly and they both peeked out, anxious to see who it was. But it was only some guys in a van.**"HOLY SHIT!" **Naruto´s lungs couldn´t avoid shouting as soon as he recognized one of them. Sasuke clasped his hand over Naruto's mouth. **"SSSH! Do you really want to be killed in this house, like you are constantly afraid of?"**

**"No! ... It´s the yakuza guys!" **he shuddered. **"Do you think they know where we are, and are they going to kill me?"**

**"Hn ... you dobe. I´d have to kill you first if that noise you made gave away our location. And, if they were going to kill you, they wouldn´t just stay in the car, giving you a chance to flee, would they? And how the heck would they know that you are here?"**  
Naruto gulped. **"Maybe they are really stupid and don´t think we´ve noticed them, and they bribed Siideru and Miadelh with candy to tell them where we were!"**

**"Of course ... that makes perfect sense ..."**

Naruto looked with an unforgiving face at him. **"Well ... what do you suggest we do?"**

**"I have an idea"**Sasuke smirked as he walked behind Naruto and began kissing his neck.  
Naruto flared up and yelped. **"TEME! NOT NOW!" **He said with a high pitched voice as he jumped away from horny little Sasuke.  
**"NO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING NARUTO?"  
****  
Present  
**  
Naruto snapped from his trance by a furious Siideru who was shaking him angrily.  
**"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME?" **Naruto snarled back, and clearly that question insulted Siideru for she managed to make every possible wrinkle in her face and every little vein in her neck come forth. So furious was she, that she couldn't speak, only gape at him while giving a sound from her like only an old man who had spent all of his life smoking could.  
**"...WHAT?" **  
**"Don't 'what' us, Naruto" **Miadelh sighed like an old lady tired of life, she had been lying on the floor with blood leaking out of her nose.** "Seriously, who turns down a smexy Uchiha when he wants to have sex with you?" **She continued and took a seat in the sofa next to Sakura, followed by Siideru.  
**"Precisely what I thought when he told me..." **Sakura wiped the blood from her nostrils away.  
**"Yeah, you truly are an idiot!" **Siideru spat.  
Naruto gasped shocked at the three girls teaming up on him. **"OH? So what? We should have just done it like two wild animals while the bad guys just waited after us to finish? And what is with your reactions? You don't seem at all shocked or scared about the yakuzas!"** Naruto finished his speech with a loud disapproving sound and threw his socks into Miadelh's and Siideru's faces.  
**"...Well you are alive aren't you?" **Miadelh pointed out proudly like a frog.  
**"OR! HE WAS MURDERED! AND NOW HE IS A GHOST, HAUNTING US TO MAKE US MISERABLE WITH NO JUICY SMEX STORIES!" **Siideru took the loudest gasp in history of gasps before she screamed with terror and pointed at Naruto.  
Miadelhs eyes popped out of her eye sockets and was about to scream when Naruto slapped their mouth shut with a duck tape. Sighing like a depressed mother of 11 children.  
**"There is a limit of how much shit I can take from you guys..." **he continued and closed his eyes with annoyance, the two girls looked down with shame. **"No we didn't do it...who would in those kinds of circumstances?" **Siideru ripped her duck tape off and asked really surprised.** "You mean...guys DON'T just jump on each other wherever, whenever they want it? No matter the situation, time or place?"  
**Naruto laughed mockingly. **"Hah! NO!" **But immediately stopped when he saw Siideru's face, like all her hopes and dreams had been crushed to the ground and grinded to dust.** "Oh! I'm sorry, I was lying. We totally do...Don't know why I said that..." **Naruto quickly reassured Siideru, who began smiling like a little child on Christmas as soon as he said it.  
**"Jeez Siideru, it's not like I told you that the Santa Claus isn't real-"  
****"WHAT?" **Miadelh snapped and imitated Siideru's earlier expression with extra ultimate depression. Naruto flinched as two death glares from Siideru and Sakura crushed him.  
**"Miadelh! He doesn't mean it! He just said that because he is always on the naughty list."** Siideru sang and tried to cheer Miadelh up, who began jumping up and down.  
**"...AAAAANYYYWHOOOOOOOOO back to the story!" **Naruto tried to erase the thought that this conversation actually had occurred.  
**  
Past  
**  
The raven haired boy sighed at Naruto who was running away from horny little him. Kate appeared and began making devilish noises while the bright light of happiness within her began to fade. **"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? RUNNING AWAY WHEN I´M FINALLY GETTING MY WISH FULFILLED!"** she roared in a terrifying demonic tone. **"Don´t worry, we´ll get rid of them and come back." **Sasuke turned around and winked to her with a sexy smirk that he knew no human (or ghost) could resist.  
Her wrinkly frown instantly turned into a giant grin with buckteeth and her eyes tripled in size and began reflecting more light. Then she fainted and Sasuke sprinted after his precious little uke. He found him right next to the front door, glaring out the window with his eyes at the same level as the windowsill.** "What should we do Sasuke? Should we fight them or wait until they leave? I´ll fight them on my own, because they´re no match for ME!"** he said while flexing his muscles. **"Right ... if you want to get kidnapped again ..."** Naruto instantly frowned at the icy remark and sulkily said** "I´ll guess we´ll hide and watch them ..." **Sasuke smirked at him**. "Maybe we can do something while we hide ..."**

**"TEME! There is no time for that! More importantly, we must stay focused on our prey all the time!"**

**"That´s what I was doing until we were interrupted ..."**

Naruto glared at him with his most extreme hatred face which didn't affect Sasuke a bit because of the blush colouring Naruto's cheeks

**"You horny teme! Don´t you fear for your life even for ONE second?"**

**"..."**

Naruto grinned proudly at having seemingly won his argument.

**"Well ... I never fear for my life."** the raven haired prince replied with a smirk. It made Naruto want to fight him to prove who was the best, like when they always did before but also to jump on him and kiss the living hell out of him. While he was contemplating those difficult options, staring at the beautiful smirking face in front of him, the doors of the car outside slammed violently and made his heart jump. On impulse he gripped Sasuke into an embrace to protect himself. Sasuke smirked with even more self-satisfaction, if that was humanly possible. **"You on the other hand, almost ALWAYS fear for your life."** Naruto pushed him away, clenching his fists.** "I´ll show you! You always think you´re so great! I´ll definitely kick their ass this time all by myself!" **He stood in the middle of the hallway, waiting impatiently to ambush the guys who were going to open the front door, while Sasuke leaned up to a wall with folded arms, ready for the show.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door the four yakuza guys were slowly reaching the front door. **"I'm tellin' ya Bob! Once dis job is dun, I'm gonna quit ´cus I've got enough cash to start going to medical school and become a surgeon!" **  
**"Yeah right! You never gonna to get your skinny white ass into medical school, Steve!"** Bob retorted at the clumsy looking guy in front of him and the others snickered.  
**"Ya'll SEE! I took me some test, and got me some A in it!"** Steve answered back, really offended, he was determined to full fill his wish and move into some nice neighbourhood with his wife and kids. He picked up the lock and before he opened the door he turned around and raised his right hand. **"Dis hand ya'll see! Is worth a million dollars, and with dis'and Im gonna become a surgeon!"**He said proudly with sparks in his eyes. Then he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

As soon as Naruto saw the door open, he took his right hand and grabbed around the other man's wrist and twisted it while with his other hand he raised his fist. The yakuza guy screamed with surprise and pain while the others stood dumbfounded. Naruto then thrusted his elbow into the other man's brachialis and thus he broke his arm. And now the man screamed in agony. **"MY MIRACLE HAND!"**  
That seemed to wake up the other yakuza guys, for all three of them jumped on Naruto so they flew further into the house and disappeared into the darkness.

Sasuke snapped and was about to go after them when he heard a noise, like 300 Spartans were charging at him, all roaring. Sasuke stopped and looked outside where he saw bunch of tough looking guys running towards him, all with various types of weapons in their hands.  
**"...Oh shit..."**  
Sasuke growled with irritation, he was not about to let these bastard yakuza kidnap Naruto AGAIN, even if the dobe had insisted on fighting them alone. He valued his options quickly. He could run after Naruto and the roaring guys, who were more like 30 which didn´t quite match up to the sound they made, would follow them. Or, he could fend them off and hope Naruto could take care of those three guys, but you can never be too sure about Naruto.  
He smirkingly decided to stay behind, because then he could definitely run after Naruto once he had defeated more guys than Naruto could and tell him off for being such a boast-ass.  
Then he looked at them with smoldering eyes in a kung fu pose and beckoned to them like a true ninja. The yakuza guys all jumped at him at once, spinning their nun chucks, sai daggers, tonfas and other weird Japanese weapons around!  
The first thing to reach him was a knife that one of them threw, but he gripped it in slow motion with his teeth and crushed it. Then he jumped up, and stomped on the face of the first guy that dared to come near him, so he could jump up to the chandelier and then tug it down so it crashed into five of them. The other guys stared at this unbelievable sight and then they turned around slowly, shaking with fear, until they finally looked at the glorious smirking face that seeped dark aura.  
**"Hn ... you know, I´m going to easy on you."** Then he clenched his fist and the aura seemed to burn more violently. The yakuza guys prepared themselves for a battle for their lives.  
**"Wait wait wait wait...Wait JUST A MINUTE!"**

**PRESENT**

Naruto laughingly sighed depressed.** "What now?" **

Miadelh narrowed her eyes and straightened herself. **"If this story is from your point of view...then how do you know about what Sasuke did, when you were not there?"**This was followed by another loud gasp from Siideru.**"THIS IS A CONSPIRACY!"**

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly**."Oh yeah, I forgot to explain it to you because I explained to Sakura..."** He paused for a while and bowed his head and shook a little before he looked back up at them, and they could see a little fear in his eyes. **"Let´s just say that...the house has eyes...and can talk..."**

**"THE HOUSE IS ALIVE?"** Siideru screamed.

**"Oh that does explain, you see when we visited Kate earlier I felt a slight squeeze on my ass so I looked behind me and saw the curtains move! But I thought that was crazy so I just assumed that Siideru had done it!" **Miadelh told them really interested.

**"...Why would I touch your ass?"**

**"Well it wouldn´t be the first time you ´touched´ me!"** Miadelh wiggled her eyebrows and the two girls giggled like two demons before they blushed and looked away from each other.

Naruto cleared his throat. **"And on we shall go with the story...though you are SO going to tell me about THAT later!"**

**PAST**

A huge axe came swinging towards Naruto and hit the wall, just an inch away from Naruto.

**"DUDE? WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALWAYS AFTER ME?"** Naruto yelled and took the axe, with much effort.

**"Why should we explain it to YOU?" **A guy with freakishly long cheesy yakuza hair duo said whilst smoking a cigarette.

Naruto grimaced and threw the axe so it chopped the guy´s hair duo off.

**"MY HAIR!" **He cried. **"Now this is personal!" **He roared out and took up his iron bat.

**"Seriously, where do you keep those weapons?"** Naruto was about to attack him when the other two guys he had kick through one of the walls ran to his side.

**"Steve, do you have the stuff?"** the man with the cigarette asked the skinny man who was wearing clothes that were too big on him, and would rather fit a hippo than him.

**"Right'ere, Peter" **Steve said and took out of his pocket a needle with blue-ish yuck in it.

**"OK. Bob you take his left side" **apparently the guy named Peter said.

**"Woah woah! I wouldn´t do that if I were you!"** Naruto nervously laughed and backed away .

**"And why not?"** Peter laughed and the three men walked slowly towards him.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and looked determined at the three idiots who were about to attack him. **"Because, CLEARLY YOU CAN´T BEAT ME! Seriously, LOOK AT YOURSELVES! You don´t belong in a gang!"** Naruto said and began laughing insanely which threw them completely off guards.** "Why was I even scared of you?" **He continued laughing.

**"Be-b-bec-because we are scary!"** Peter sobbed out, his self esteem completely shattered after being laughed at so much.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked up at them with his blue sparkling eyes. **"Do you really want to do this?"**

The question threw them of and they just stared into those big blue eyes of innocent and braveness. It wasn't until Peter fell on the floor and began crying about that he always had wanted to become a hairdresser, that Steve stepped forward and screamed. **"After y'all had given our boss YOU, I wouldn't have to! BUT YOU RUINED THAT!" **Steve thrusted his arm at Naruto and revealed his arm, with bone sticking out where his elbow was, making Bob and Peter flinch with disgust. **"I was gunna become the most awesome surgeon there ever lived!"**

Naruto looked at the wound and then at Steve, smiling heart-warmingly. **"I'm sorry about that Steve...but you were going to kill me so I had to...But if you want to, I can fix it."**

Steve's eyes showed nothing but hope, he felt like an angel was standing in front of him. **"H-h-ho-how?" **

Naruto grinned with ultimate confident. **"Well...I'm kind of 'special', you see I- OW!"** He suddenly felt pain in his neck, like something had stung him with a needle, but Steve was still holding his needle so how-? And almost immediately began losing his balance.

**"Good job guys"**A deep man's voice said behind him. **"Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking off. "**The voice continued and Naruto felt an arm grab around his stomach. Naruto tried to turn back to look at the man but suddenly everything went black, and that is when Naruto lost his consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21****  
****  
PRESENT**

Now Naruto was silent, staring up in the air for five minutes.

**"ON WITH THE STORY!"** Siideru roared in his ear after becoming pissed of waiting for too long.

**"That's the problem. I don´t remember anything until I woke up again, and the house couldn´t tell me anything more about Sasuke, because he ran after me. And what happened after I woke up, well ... I won´t tell anyone but Sakura."** he put on a snob face, folded his arms and turned his back at them.

**"WHAAAT?"** Siideru began tugging on his face, but suddenly she turned to who she thought might be the real culprit, Sakura. To her surprise she was wearing an expression of pride equal to Miadelh´s frog face, but it looked more like a rat trying to squeeze all of its face as close to the nose as she could with a big grin.

**"SAKURA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"** Siideru demanded while she shook Sakura violently, hoping that the stupid expression might wear off.

**"Well ... first of all Naruto´s story has many details missing. And I definitely have to get Sasuke´s side of the story to explain everything to you fully. As you can see Naruto was saved, but nevertheless they both hate each other. And I´ll tell you the reason for their hate as soon as we talk to Sasuke."** Siideru snorted. **"Fine. But how the heck are we going to do that? He can sometimes be even more stubborn than Naruto and that´s saying ALOT!"** Naruto glanced with a death glare at her while Sakura was making the rat face again. **"Fufufu ... well you see ... over the years I have collected quite a few things which I can blackmail Sasuke with."** she made a happy schoolgirl giggle which slowly turned into an ominous cackle. **"Indeed, it is a very nice collection... care to blackmail the truth out of him with me after school?"**

**"It is after school ..."** Siideru pointed out. **"OH SHIT, HE´S AT KUNG-FU PRACTICE! AND I´M SUPPOSED TO BE THERE TOO!"** she slammed her hands on her face so she looked like the painting The Scream.  
Than she took a deep breath while standing up, so she looked like a balloon expanding. Holding her breath she said **"!"**all in one inhale and then she jumped out the open window and sprinted down the street. She ran so fast that every skin on her bones flapped around and the wind actually gave her scars she ran so fast. Everyone that heard her coming ran crying away because they thought that a herd of rhinos with asthma were charging at them.

Meanwhile in the dojo  
**  
"That is it! This is the last time Siideru skips practise!"** The master angrily said to himself. Normally he would always keep himself calm, but now Sasuke was encouraging him by whispering poisonous words into his ear to punish Siideru.  
**"Hn, she isn't only always late. She also is always rude, loud and inappropriate!"** Sasuke scoffed.  
**"That's right, if she isn't here within this second I'll-"**The master was interrupted by a loud scream followed by Siideru, throwing herself through the doors, slamming to the ground and rolling all the way up to the master's feet.  
Slowly she looked up, only to meet the master's disapproving face towering over her.  
**"Siideru, good for you to join us...We were just agreeing that this was your last chance, and we shou-"  
**Siideru cleared her throat and stood up like a soldier. **"Well, the reason I'm late is because my dog ate my uniform...and I had to make him throw it up and clean it!"** She said, while trying to hold back a smile.  
**"Oh? Well if that is the case-"**The master began, but once again was interrupted, this time by the annoyed Uchiha.  
**"Hn, is that so? You don't have a dog...you don't like dogs!"** He spat out, standing up to tower over her.  
**"Well I've never! Lying to me now?"** The master narrowed his eyes and shot lightings from his eyes.  
Siideru cursed under her breath before coming up with another excuse. **"OK. I didn't want to say this...but...you see, I found this stray cat and it was reeeeaally hungry, so I-"** Siideru stopped suddenly as she saw the face on her master change, his eyes became bigger and tearful as he sighed with happiness and smiled like an idiot. **"Oh, that was so sweet of you Siideru." **He sniffled and Siideru grinned with pure evil success. **"Oh, it was nothing. I love cats..."**  
**"Really? Me too!"** The master's smile grew.  
**"Oh, I know!"** Siideru snickered.  
**"Oh, please! You actually believe that?"** Sasuke spat out. And the master turned to face Sasuke, his idiot smiley face went all mad and serious. **"You should be more like Siideru, Sasuke"** He venomously hissed, clapped on his shoulder and walked away. Leaving Sasuke frozen. **"Now children, give me 10 laps!"  
**Siideru smiled. **"Heehee ... ten laps is nothing ... usually he makes us do something like sixty laps around the neighbourhood!"** she said while giving Sasuke a little pat on the head while he was still frozen. The master turned around and corrected them. **"No, no, Siideru, YOU will run ten LONG laps for being late. You know the route. Sasuke, you will go with her, to learn from her AND to make sure she doesn´t just sit somewhere staring at the clouds instead of running!"** They both looked at their master with devilish hate but he had already closed his eyes in a smile and walked away.  
**"This is your entire fault Siideru! I bet you couldn´t even show up at every practice for a whole WEEK!"**  
Siideru swooned in agony. **"It´s not my fault I get distracted easily."** Then she noticed that Sasuke was shirtless and began staring at him while he began scolding her some more. **"Yeah ... exactly ... uhuh ..." **she mumbled agreeingly, while hearing Sasuke´s voice somewhere far far away. Sasuke noticed that and used the chance to make an evil deal with her, like she usually did to other people.  
**"If you don´t show up at practice for a whole week, you have to tell the master that you can´t stand cats, and think they are smelly!"** Siideru mumbled **"I accept!"** before realizing what he had said. **"NO WAY, I take it all back!"**  
Sasuke smirked. **"So it´s okay when you do this all the time to others, but not okay when I do it to you?"  
** Siideru scratched her head. **"No, not really. It´s just usually I make a condition that both sides may benefit from the deal ..."**

**"Oh ... I get it ... so if you ACTUALLY make it, which no way in hell is going to happen ... I will ... be shirtless every day the week after!"**

Siideru slurped at this delicious statement.

**"ACCEPTED WITH NO BACKING OUT!"** she roared while thrusting her fist into the air. The master had crept up silently from behind them while they were talking and used the chance. **"GET MOVING YOU ASSHOLES!"** he roared while they least suspected and that sent them running as fast as they could from the building.

**"It´s impossible to be on guard when you´re around Siideru...And then I mean on guard for something else because you take all my energy!" **Sasuke puffed out while they ran past something pink. **"WAIT A MINUTE!" **she turned around and faced Sakura´s back who she could hear was cackling and holding a suspicious box. As she was going to shout at Sakura, Sasuke´s hand grabbed her and tugged her back at the speed of light. **"No way in hell that I´m going to allow you to slow us down! Do you know how long it takes to run this route?"**  
Siideru gulped. Sasuke couldn´t find out what was in that box, even if she herself didn´t know, because he might destroy it if he found out.  
The two teenagers kept on running for about 10 minutes, with Siideru singing the whole time, until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and was about to yell at her when Siideru beat him to it. **"All right! Can't stand it anymore Sasuke! You have GOT to tell me what is wrong with you! You aren't usually this frowny..."**  
**"I already told you!"** Sasuke retorted as he began picking up his speed.  
**"No you didn't, you only told me about 1/80 of the story and you didn't tell me WHY!"** The blonde haired girl said and tried to keep up with the race car called Sasuke.  
**"Hah! I have no obligations to tell you anything!"**He said and ran faster, Siideru following right behind him. She realised that she had to end this conversation soon, because she knew that she would never be able to keep up much longer with Sasuke.  
**"Sasuke! It isn't healthy to bottle up your feelings. I'm your friend! You can tell me!"  
**Sasuke laughed mockingly as he turned his head to look at the girl about to have a heart attack. **"Hn, friend?" **He spat out as he gained even more speed. Siideru then knew that she would not be able to convince him, so she had to take drastic measures. **"All right Sasuke if that is what you want, FINE! But I warn you. What I am about to do now is because I have to! Don't blame me for not warning you!"** She wheezed out as she took all her strength that was left and gathered it into her legs and tackled him down.  
**"WHAT THE-!"**  
**"I have some serious blackmail stuff on you that will definitely make you change your mind!"** she wheezed out before she collapsed of exhaustion. Sasuke froze but turned around and looked at her with sceptic despise in his expression. **"What dirt can you possibly have on me, the perfect human being?"** he almost smirked with pride, but behaved himself.  
** "Well ... the problem is ... I have no idea ..."**  
Sasuke thought quietly for a moment. **"It´s in that box Sakura was holding, isn´t it?"**  
Siideru tried to lift her hand out to him, looking like a pitiable child asking it´s mother for help, but Sasuke didn´t help her to her feet, instead he sprinted back to the dojo.  
**"NOOO, CAN´T LET HIM GET TO THE BOX!"** Siideru sprang up and with every last bit of effort somehow managed to run at full speed, although the consequences were that she looked a bit like a ostrich trying to fly without success with her legs flapping around like a windmill. But all that delightful display of fine running was for nothing, because Sasuke had reached Sakura way before Siideru. Of course, Sakura didn´t even suspect that Sasuke knew what was in the box, so she didn´t flee from him immediately.  
** "NOOO SAKURA! RUN AWAY!"** Siideru shouted while she flipped in the air and crashed into the pavement. Sakura looked slowly with a horrified face at Sasuke, who was trying to keep his usual face but it was slowly turning into a ´OH SHIT SHE FIGURED OUT´ face. Then they both ran away leaving Siideru behind, a disfigured pile, like butter had been spread on the pavement.** "...help..."**she coughed out her last word.

Sakura didn't manage to run away from Sasuke for long. And caught up to her soon, by jumping in front of her and looking demanding in her eyes he said with an ice cold voice that would freeze penguins. **"The box...or your life..."**  
Sakura stared dramatically back at him, not really sure which option she should pick. After valuing both sides she decided to safe the box instead of her life.  
**"Hah! Not so fast, Sakura. You can't get away from me..."** The viciously proud prince said as he saw in her eyes that she was planning her escape.  
**"I will never give you my collection, it took me sweat, tears and BLOOD to get this stuff!"** Suddenly the pink haired girl filled up with courage, nothing was going to stop her. Not even that handsome smexgod topless- wait what?  
**" I don't care if you di- OH for the love of god-!"** Sasuke snapped as he saw Sakura not listening at all, just staring at his chest. He rolled his eyes and looked at the box.** "Wait! Is that my shirt?"  
**Sakura was trying to sneak his shirt, which she had stolen from the dojo just before he caught up with her, into the box by very slowly pushing it into a really small hole on the corner of the box. **"No! It´s just my... really big handkerchief... for the hay fever."** Sakura gulped. She really hoped that Siideru would be there in time to save her. There was no way that she could keep the poor box from the clutches of Sasuke for much longer. **"Let me see what´s inside, and I MIGHT spare your life."** With a reluctant sigh she opened the lid, and let him have a look. He took up a raven lock of hair. **"What´s this? How can you possibly blackmail me with this... wait... it´s MY HAIR!"**

Suddenly his expression became mortified as he realized that she was a really big stalker and the box was full of items related to him. He threw the hair away somewhere really far while Sakura whispered to herself **"No bother, I have LOTS of more in my other boxes ... fufufu ..."** Then he gathered the courage to take up another item and shouted **"YOU STILL HAVE THIS? OH GOD, I CAN´T EVEN REMEMBER DOING THAT!" **he threw the item back into the box and stepped away from the girl who had a big smirk on her, even if he just found out that she was a huge stalker, that he would have been proud of in any other circumstance. Then a giant shadow towered over him followed by a roar from behind him and he smashed into the ground unconscious.

Later that night

**"Stop it Sakura, as if he isn't going to be furious enough when he wakes up like this, but seeing you sniffing around his room...he's going to explode..."  
**Sasuke heard Siideru say, her voice muffled like she was far far away. He had a massive headache and opening his eyes didn't help because someone had planted a lamp right in front of him, the light pointing right into his face.  
**"All right, all right. I'll control myself, but only if Miadelh throws away Itachi's sweater, the one she is using as oxygen."  
**Miadelh hissed with disapproval as Siideru tried to approach her. **"...Then you will have to take it away from her." **  
Sasuke grunted because of the pain and the three idiots in his room, and with that sound he caught the three idiots' attention.  
**"Well well, isn't Sleeping Beauty finally awake?"** Siideru sat down on the chair, which was right in front of Sasuke.  
**"Take that lamp away from me and get out of my room, or better, out of my house!"** Sasuke growled and shot them his ultimate death glare and the girls flinched with fear, even though he was tied to a chair they feared he could tear the rope and go berserk.  
**"Now now Sasuke, you know that isn't going to happen until we get what we want."** Siideru smirked like a true master in the bed. Sakura and Miadelh relaxed a little, hearing Siideru's too good for her own confident.  
Sasuke took two deep breaths before he began trying to break loose from his prison, roaring with anger.  
The three girls stared in terror at the smexy terminator in front of them until Sasuke succeeded to tear the rope to shreds, glaring at them with murderer's eyes. It was then when Sakura fainted and Miadelh curled herself into a ball, shaking furiously and sobbing. But when Sasuke took one step forward, she screamed out. **"IT WAS ALL SIIDERU'S FAULT!"** and ran with Sakura outside.  
The furious Uchiha then fixed is eyes and murder intend on the blonde haired girl, still sitting on the chair, STILL looking too confident for her own good.  
**"Come on, you know you want to tell me what happened!"** she said with a devious grin.

Sasuke snarled at her. **"Why do you think I´d tell YOU?"**

**"Well ... I do have plenty of crunchy, delicious blackmail. But I also thought you might change your mind because Naruto already told us what happened."**

**"WHAT? That can´t be, then you wouldn´t be asking me!"** Siideru sighed like she had taken care of three lions that had destroyed her furniture, took all the space in her bed and eaten her homework for all of her puny little life. Then she repeated what Naruto had told her.

**"Ah, I see. He didn´t tell you the reason for why I´m mad at him ... but he has no right to be mad at ME for it! It was his entire fault ... well maybe technically it wasn´t, but he could have acted differently about it!"  
** Siideru smirked because she thought something might slip out of him but he noticed it immediately and she got nothing more out of him.

**"Wow ... you guys act exactly alike in your stubbornness!"** Siideru grunted while making the same sigh again. Then Miadelh burst into the room again running to the sweater and hugging it intimately. **"I promise I´ll never leave you again!"** she whined while she resumed using it for air. Sakura tiptoed nervously back after her. **"Whew, I see he has cooled down at last."** she staggered like a crab back to her blackmail box, which Sasuke hadn´t noticed yet. **"NOBODY GETS MY PRECIOUS!"** she roared while she ran away with it to a safer location. Sasuke tried to follow her, but Siideru blocked his way, it helped her that she was truly terrifying. Realizing that escape was hopeless and the fact that she would never leave him alone until she got what she wanted, he slumped into his bed and sighed deeply. Meanwhile the whole time Siideru carefully kept her predatory eyes on him, prepared for any tricks Sasuke might have up in his sleeves.  
**"...FINE!"** he sighed once again. **"I give up, you have made it clear to me that you aren't going to give up, Siideru...Siideru?"** But the only reply he got was a loud cackle. **"Siideru?"**  
The insane blonde continued to cackle for a few minutes until she explained her actions to the ever growing furious Uchiha glaring at her. **"You don't have anything up your sleeves, because you aren't in any sleeves kekeke, or any shirt for that matter kekekeke!" **Siideru's shoulder bounced up and down slowly and her face deformed with every second that passed. But with a bit of a reminder from Sasuke about her place in life with the heaviest book existed slammed into her face, he shut her right up.  
"**OK! I'm done! Please tell me what happened!"** Siideru jumped into the bed next to Sasuke and looked like a happy elf on steroids, and with that Miadelh peeked inside the room and whispered anxiously **"Is it story time?"**  
The two teens on the bed made themselves comfortable and straightened themselves as they nodded to the brunette, who came screaming happily at them and threw herself onto the bed, followed by Sakura.  
**"All right, before I begin I want to make something clear!"** The fearful prince announced to his nodding pity peasants. **"I will not tolerate giggling, snorting, demonic sounds or ANY sounds for that matter. There will be no interference and when I finish my story you will get the FUCK out of my house! Is that clear?" **Sasuke's intense glaring went straight into their souls and broke the three little girls so all that they could do was continue nodding as they acted like their mouth was a zipper and they were closing them and throwing away the keys.  
**"All right, if that is clear...I begin to tell you guys what happened after Naruto was taken..."**  
**"There I was, alone against probably three hundred of them, all of them focused on only one task...to kill me. I managed to take a few of them with a chandelier, and at one point they caught me and began cutting my arms." **He paused dramatically and pointed to a large cut on his left arm.  
**"Even if some of them played really unfairly, I did not fear one second for my life, because I only had to get away from there as fast as I could, not fight them all.** **But still, I managed to defeat almost all of them in a single hit when I -"** Just as he was about to tell of his miraculous escape Siideru interrupted him. **"YEAH, yeah, I don´t care, just tell us what happened when you caught up to Naruto!"** Sasuke almost sobbed out loud because she didn´t want to hear about how he´d risked his life so bravely, his face muscles clenching as he tried to respond in a manly way to such a heartbreaking rejection. **"Yes, you are right, that´s more important!" **he had to resist the urge to stop the tears from streaming down his face and as a result his eyeballs were bulging dangerously much from his face, all veins in them visible, as well as random muscles began to twitch in anger.  
Sasuke sighed deeply and looked in three pairs of hopeful eyes seeking answers, a soft smile played on his lips as he thought to himself that they were truly stupid to think that they could fix anything by this. And thus he took deep breath as he continued with his story.

The raven haired boy nearly collapsed of exhaustion in front of a tall building that looked like was under constructions.

With Sasuke´s cunning and brilliant mind he had managed to track Naruto´s kidnappers all the way here.

**"And all I need to do now is rescue my damsel in distress..."** He heaved out, smirking with confident.

He snuck behind some dead bushes near the entrance and began to scan his surroundings and forming a plan. On each floor he saw movements, expecting no less from headquarters of a yakuza leader. Three men were guarding the entrance.  
He picked up a rock and thought he could try to confuse them with a sound, and threw it as far away from him as he could. Luckily the guards took the bait, leaving the exit unprotected.

**"Now is my chance!"**

Sasuke almost sprinted, but as soon as he was about to stand up, one of them shouted **"Steve, check over there as well, I think the sound might have been a distraction!"**

**"OH SHIT!"** he thought as he sank himself deeper into the bushes.  
Sasuke cursed when the three men gathered again in front of the entrance. **"Wha´in bloody´ ell was dat?"** A bald and really huge man said.

**"I don´t give a shit!"** a really thin clumsy looking fellow retorted, his focus seemed to only be on his hand which was covered with bandages. Wait what? And then it hit Sasuke. Those where the three men that attacked Naruto. Realising that, Sasuke suddenly felt furious and would burst with anger any minute now.

**"Do you think what that blond fella said wuz true?"** Steve continued and turned his gaze to the other men standing behind him, shrugging.

**"I dunno...but I think we made a huge mistake taking him..."** Bob said and stared sceptically at them.

After a long silence, Peter finally broke it. **"I know! We should rescu-AGH!" **the man suddenly choked because Sasuke had sneaked behind him and was now holding around his head in a tight grip, fire burning in his eyes.

**"Either you tell me where Naruto is, or I will snap his little throat into two pieces!"** Sasuke snarled, making the other two men nearly piss in their pants.

**"Woah hold it, hold it! You are his friend right?"** Bob said holding his hands up, trying to calm the furious Uchiha.

**"What gave me away?"** Sasuke chuckled venomously as his grip tightened around Peter´s neck who was trying to speak, clearly failing.

**"Listen kid, we want to help you. Peter was just about to say that we should save your little friend!"** Bob continued, as Steve had fainted when Sasuke had sent him his ultimate death glare.  
**"Then continue ..."** Sasuke demanded while still holding Peter´s neck in a tight grip.

**"Well kid, the thing is, we kinda liked the blond fella, I mean, he understands us! But don´t think we´ll just run with you to save him cuz we like'im, that would make our boss angry. VERY ANGRY!"**

Steve gulped, just thinking about how unforgiving his boss could be**. "I hate boss, he´s such an asshole ..."** Peter looked angrily at him, scolding him with his eyes like the boss was standing right next to them and could hear them.

**"That kid has given our little group much trouble and boss won´t like it if he just suddenly disappeared."**

Sasuke thought that their group wasn´t little at all.

**"So, I was thinking we should make a little deal with you."** Peter smirked and Sasuke lifted his eyebrow triumphantly, if that is even possible. **"If it´s money you wan´t I have more than enough."**

Peter just laughed a wheezy laughter because Sasuke was still holding his neck, and his Adam´s apple was squeezed a bit too much. **"Oh no, we ain´t got no use for money at this point ... not when the boss has got us in his pocket and helping you would probably get us all killed. So I have a better idea. You have to help us to kill boss. You don´t have to do it yourself, just be our ´bodyguard´ so to speak, to get to him, he´s well guarded. You up for it?"**

Sasuke just stared blankly into the distance, not fully comprehending what he had just heard. It made sense that they were asking him, after all he had shown to be capable of taking out a large number of guys, but was he really so bold that he would help a bunch of mobsters go against their own boss? This was definitely something that people would find about, that the son of Uchiha of the Uchiha corporation was involved with something as scandalous as this...(The total opposite of Naruto, apparently.) and possibly even more gangsters would go after him and Naruto if they were a big threat. For one second he worried about his image that he had to uphold, his Uchiha pride was getting in the way of his decision. But when he thought of Naruto, he immediately knew what his answer was.

**"I´ll do whatever it takes."**he said and sighed a little. Getting Naruto back wasn´t going to be as easy as he had thought.


	22. Chapter 22

I truly admire people who are still reading this...My heart goes to you all! *sniff*

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**" A'ight...this is'ow it is!"** Bob gestured the other three to kneel together in a small circle on the ground. **"There are twenty floors in all, each floor harder to get to than the other one before..." **The enormous bald man continued, fear slipping in with each word.

The confident Uchiha fixed his eyes on the ground, like he was trying to make underground tunnel with them under the building, which was the best idea he had come up with so far. Because though as hard as he had tried to form a plan to rescue that stupid dobe of his, it seemed nearly impossible to get in.

**'Hah! Nothing is impossible for the great Uzumaki Naruto! And though it is, I can't at least say that I didn't try!'**Naruto's voice echoed in Sasuke's head, making his stomach feel warm. He was going to save that stupid dobe. **"How many?"**His black eyes bored into Bob's.

**"Men? Not fewer than thirty...on each floor..."**he answered, exchanging sceptical glances with Steve and Peter who both gulped loudly. And suddenly the confident Uchiha didn't feel so confident at all...

**"WHAT?!"** he exclaimed, the other three men jumping nervously up to shush him. **"Why are they so many? What could they possibly have in that big mess excuse for a building that is so important? I knew you were not just regular kind of yakuzas, but this seems kind of too big for your gang!"**Sasuke's head was exploding with the amount of questions forming inside it.

**"...Well, cuz that's just the cover..."**Steve whispered mystically, his pupils shrinking to two little dots.

**"What do you mean?"**The raven haired boy leaned closer to him, lowering his voice.

**"You dunno that!"** Peter elbowed Steve into his injured arm, Steve's eyes watering up like two fountains as he gave a mouse-like noise from him. **"That's just a rumour."**

**"I need to know everything you know before I walk into this building of death!"**with one glare, Sasuke managed to shush Peter down.

**"Well the rumour goes like this, like Steve said, that this building is just a decoy for the real headquarters. They say that the one who controls over this building isn't really the real ring leader, that actually the real leader is somewhere else in hiding controlling this one, as a few more else with his puppets."**Bob said darkly.

**"It makes sense, using those decoys. I bet they use bank accounts linked to those buildings for their illegal money in which case the police catches you, there would be no trace leading to the real one so only you, his pawns, get the blame...But why go to such extreme? Unless there is more to it...?"**he spoke out loud, but mostly to himself.

**"That is exactly what we suspect, and like the rumour says, that the 'root' as we call them is up to more things than just stealing money etc..."**

**"...Does it have anything to do with Naruto?"**Sasuke felt him hold his breath as he waited for the answer, hoping that they only took Naruto because of his  
stupid actions on the streets. **"We don't know, as you said, we are just pawns. No one knows a thing and we are not allowed to say a thing..." **

**"I guess we just need do go and ask them..."**Sasuke smirked deviously, looking directly at Bob, who took it as a sign to give him detailed information about each floor.

**"OK! Like I said earlier, there are twenty floors. We have only been allowed to go once up to floor eight so we don't know really how it is above that."** Bob began to rub his bald head nervously, making it shine like a crystal ball. **"There really isn't any security on the lower floors, just many thugs hanging around with weapons. But as soon as you reach the eight floor the security doubles, and so it goes with each floor above."**

Sasuke listened closely at every word Bob said, and when he finished Sasuke took a small breath before saying. **"OK, here is how it's going to be..."**

The cold wind howled through the first few unfinished floors and blew through Sasuke's well combed raven hair, Goose prickles forming on his bare white arms. Clenching his jaws tightly together he walked straight forward with as much confident as he could summon, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

**"Would it kill you to look more pleasant, considering your cover..."**Bob uttered under his breath so quietly, only Sasuke could hear it.

**"More pleasant? You mean you don't like how I look?"**The proud Uchiha uttered back at him, pretending to be offended while restraining himself from scowling at Bob. He felt Bob's eyes, as everyone's else's, checking him out. Bob snorted, making Sasuke nearly explode in anger.

**"I was referring to your expression; I have nothing against anything else, except maybe that you should've had worn a more revealing dress."** Bob grinned and Sasuke felt his head flood with blood in anger. **"I am a lady."**The proud Uchiha held his head high, pursed his red painted lips and strutted as much as he could possibly do wearing high heels and tight red dress to where the guards stood by the elevator.

"**Yeah, sure, you're a really classy lady, and also a huge bi**-" Bob stopped when one of the guards looked really pissed off at him and cracked his knuckles.

"**Huge what? Tell me, what were you going to say to the nice lady?**" he gave him a creepy smile. Bob gulped and tried to think of something really fast.

"**She's a huge ... uhm, bi- b ... well ... BISCUIT EATER!**" The guard didn't really know how to react to this.

"**It's true, she simply refuses to eat anything else, and that is not how a lady of her status should act!**"

Sasuke wanted face palm himself really hard, but decided to snort loudly instead.

"**Well, you can all go ahead.**" One of the guards said. They all hurried into the elevator, and just as the doors were closing, the guard added "**I have a lot of biscuits at home, if you are interested.**"

With that the door closed and they were all left with awkward silence.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke suddenly snapped. "**WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT MY BREASTS?**"

Bob and Peter whirled their heads to the ceiling like proper gentlemen, with huge wide eyes looking like they had been caught doing something naughty, while Steve continued to stare at his chest.

"**Damn, dem are so real! How'did ya make'em so big an' real!?"**Steve gawked, his finger reaching forward to touch.

Sasuke grabbed the finger and pushed it up, a loud crack noise following.

**"A proper lady never reveals her secrets."** he said with a slight smirk. **"I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to keep some bones left unbroken in your arm."**

Steve looked like he was about to cry and went into a corner and cursed to himself quietly.

The door opened at the 8th floor and Peter stepped out first and looked around.

**" ´Kay, now we all have got to follow the plan, too late to turn back now ..."**Peter said with a regretful expression.

Sasuke eyed the long corridor that turned suddenly to right. This floor was fully constructed, so when he felt himself shiver he could not blame the cold anymore**. 'Uchihas don't get scared!'**He reprimanded himself.

**"Aright!"** Sasuke turned to face his pathetic minions; placing one hand on his hip he looked sassier than ever. **"You three plant the bomb somewhere hidden while I go and get you some ID's or whatever that accesses you to these floors. Then we go all the way to the top, where we will split up. The bomb goes KA-BOOM and while everyone is distracted you go fight the boss and I'll go save Naruto!"**He spat out. Whirling gracefully around with a majestic hair flip and smacking his red lips together he strutted along the corridor in search of some men...

He found some mean looking guys with guns standing next to an elevator that looked much newer and stronger than the other one they had just used. He swallowed the big lump in his throat, adjusted his boobs and made his best fake-girl voice. **"I´m so sorry, I´ve lost my way. I´m supposed to meet the boss ... in private." **with the emphasis on the last word he held down his laughter, which was easy after years of practicing living around complete morons.** "The guys who were supposed to escort me lost their IDs or something. I think they went to hide to avoid the shame."** Sasuke batted his eyelashes in the girliest way he could. Unfortunately, now his only practice was from mockingly imitating Siideru and Miadelh so he looked very stupid. The guys didn´t seem to notice though, as they stared down at his chest. **'How rude..."**Sasuke thought.

**"Oh yeah, you were supposed to come today, not tomorrow? Sorry, I have such a bad memory! You can go ahead as soon as they show up, I´ll make them pay for that later, honey."** One of the guys took up his walkie-talkie and rumbled something in it, winking at Sasuke as he did. Sasuke had to resist wheezing out all the air he had been holding in from nervousness. **´I can´t fucking believe I was that lucky.´** he thought to himself. He smiled awkwardly and hoped he didn´t have to stand there for too long when the guys came running. They gave Sasuke a questioning look so he knew he had to tell them how it went**. "Oh, guys, great to see you are back! They agreed to let us through even if you lost your IDs!"**

Bob and Peter looked stupidly at him while trying to think what he meant and Steve chuckled because of Sasuke´s girly voice but managed to disguise it as nervous laughter. Sasuke shot him one of his famous death glares and just before the elevator door closed, the guards could hear the crack of one of Steve´s fingers followed by a high pitched shriek.

The gang watched as the arrow slowly made its way towards the number 9, cold sweat running down their back.

**"Oh yeah, the bathroom." **Steve winked at Sasuke, who looked pissed off at him with a dash of serial killer gleaming in his eyes.

**"The fuck now Steve?"**Sasuke spat out, glaring as tons of mascara weighed down his eyelashes.

*DING*

**"The bathroom-"**Steve began saying.

The elevator stopped and the doors began to open.

**"Where the BOMB IS!"**Steve announced the whole 9th floor. The cluster of evil yakuzas turned around to stare at them, two hulks stepping out front.

**"What are you talking about?"**One of the hulks rumbled out in a deep husky voice, the floor vibrating slightly. The hulk's triple chins shook violently as he spoke.

Steve's face drained with blood and all he could do was make a long low scream.

Luckily Sasuke was used to these kind of situations, where Siideru would say something absurd and freeze in panic when her small lunatic mind wouldn't be able to make something up (that would make sense).

The proud Uchiha adjusted his fake boobs and said with his most sexy feminine voice he could muster. **"He meant that I am the bomb."** He ran through his long hair/wig with his hand and threw it up. **"SEXBOMB!"**

All the yakuzas swooned around and fainted, some jizzing in their pants with loud swine like groan. And if Peter, Bob and Steve didn't know who Sasuke really was, they would too. But that didn't mean that they nearly didn't.

And so it continued like that on every floor until they reached 19th floor.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked out into a huge lounge where there was only one door, guarded by two huge troll like men. A couple of women and men sat in the corner, clearly either high or drunk.

**"Behind that door is our boss's right hand. He, and only him alone (except for our boss), has the key to the elevator that goes up where our boss is and where he holds his important captives, Naruto."** Bob whispered into Sasuke's ear. **"You will have to get that key. How exactly I do not know. "**

Sasuke scowled, already knowing the answer but dreading it**. "Ouh, a lady has her weapons."**Sasuke strutted towards the two trolls. The loud smashing of Sasuke´s high heels made the huge troll guys feel a bit nervous but they thought to themselves that this was just a tiny little schoolgirl ... right? But then they saw the fake happy grin coupled with eyes of DEATH and they immediately knew that this was a ´woman´ they should not be messing with.

**"I am to see him. If you are to hear anything peculiar, you are to ignore it. My only wish is to serve my clients needs and darkest desires."**The proud boy pursed is lusty lips and glared at the trolls with smouldering eyes.

The trolls' knees gave in from the sexy overload and hit the ground, cracks forming on the tiles under them. **"Yes, my lady!"**They said in unison as they pushed the door open so the ultra sexgod could strut his fine ass through them.

The door closed behind him, Peter, Bob and Steve standing awkwardly while they waited.

Sasuke let out a big stressed sigh, he was skimming around the dark room for the guy but he didn´t see anyone**. "How did you get in here? You are a sneaky one, aren´t you?"** he heard someone whisper into his ear behind him. Sasuke immediately jumped around and almost crapped his pants at the same time.  
**"SHIT!"**he roared in a very unladylike voice, or rather a really deep, masculine wheeze.

** "Well, well!"** the guy smirked as he stepped closer, swinging a key in a chain gracefully as he observed Sasuke. **"If it isn´t Naruto´s little friend."**

Sasuke nearly broke off his jaw when his mouth fell open. **"How did you know?"** He managed to breathe out. **'Did I just walk all this way in a tight dress and high heels for nothing!?'**The little voice, that was his pride, whispered at the back of his head.

**"Ouh, I know an Uchiha when I see one. Also...we have met before."** The guy chuckled maliciously, his eyes moving over Sasuke's body. **"However, I'm quite disappointed that you don't recognise me."**The guy moved away from him to one of the walls and turned on the lights.

Sasuke's eyes nearly shot out from their eye sockets in shock. **"You're the-!" **

The guy laughed evilly, his red eyes almost glowing. **"It really took you that long to recognize me?"** Sasuke ripped of his wig and tried to punch the guy in the face. **"YOU´RE THE LITTLE FUCK THAT KIDNAPPED NARUTO!" **The guy clapped his hands slowly together. **"You really are a bright one, Uchiha-boy."** Then he kicked into Sasuke´s stomach, sending him flying into a wall. **"Do you really think you can just walk in here and defeat the right hand of THE BOSS all by yourself?"**

Sasuke coughed up blood, glaring at the guy as he wiped it with the back of his hand. Just as he was about to abandon all hope, he heard it. First it was really faint, but then it grew louder.

A smirk grew on Sasuke's face. **"Who said I came alone?"**

The guy just looked baffled at Sasuke, who turned his gaze on what was above the guy.

**"YAAAAAAAARGH!"** Was heard from the ventilation right before it broke, right above the guy. Peter, Steve and Bob ran battle crying around the room with brooms in their hands, the guy lying under the metal plate all the while.

Sasuke smiled genuinely the first time for a long time. **"Great, you actually were of some help!"**

Peter punched him in the arm. **"Of course! We are NOT going to let you kill the boss all by yourself! That is OUR job!"**

The guy tried to crawl up from under the metal plates but they were too heavy. **"What? You think you have a chance against Boss? You must be crazy?"**

They walked over to him and Bob shouted **"WHERE IS HE?"** and smashed his fist into the floor which formed cracks into the floor. **"Tell me where he is right now or I will kill you, you ugly little man!"**

The guy looked really hurt and offended. **"WHAT? I am no man, I am a WOMAN!"**

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise while Steve and Peter exclaimed. **"YOU'RE A WHAAAAAAAT?!"**

The guy's, or apparently the woman's, face disfigured with madness. **"Woman!"**

Bob frowned. **"I don´t think I can kill a woman, even if she is a complete bastard who is the right hand of Boss." **

Sasuke sighed. **"Then we´ll just continue to search the building. Peter, watch her and make sure she doesn´t try to escape and warn the others."**

**"Hah! Now you are underestimating me. And to be truthful I am a bit offended leaving THIS idiot alone with me!"**She grunted, like an obese baby trying to reach its favourite food while pooping, when she tried to lift up the metal plates. With no success.

**"She's mean!"**Peter complained, sobbing at his fading manliness as she glared at him.

**"Shut it! I'm THIS close from getting Naruto back!" **Sasuke spat at him.

They separated and ran in different directions. Sasuke found a really fancy room that looked like a library and was full of books**. ´Oh, The Hobbit, I have to read that one before the movie comes out.´** Sasuke thought stupidly to himself and tried to pull out the book but it was stuck. The bookcase instantly spun around and he was at the other side of the wall. **"How cliché ..."**he said out loud. He was in a dark long corridor and he could hear some creepy noises deep within.

Sasuke sighed as the corridor split into many directions. He stared into every corridor before making a smart decision.

**"Eenie meenie miny mo..."**Sasuke sang quietly with a look of determination on him.

He ended "choosing" the long corridor in the middle, only to end back at where he was.

**"SIIIIIIIIIIGH!"**

This time he chose the one next to it...after he had eenie-ed again and ended in the same corridor...again.

When he reached the end of it he saw two small holes, big enough for your eyes to peek inside. Sasuke peeked inside and nearly sccreamed with surprise- nearly because Uchiha's don't scream in surprise, Sasuke cleared his throat. Because inside he saw Peter and the apparently woman make out. **'How the fuck did that happen?'**The raven haired boy thought to himself.

**"I know, you are just misunderstood! They don't see the true beauty that is you!" **Peter stared lovingly at her.

**"I KNOW! Why does everyone think I am a MAN?! Even my boss, who I have worked with for years!"**She sobbed out, her voice even huskier than normally.

**"OK, this is starting to sound really absurd...And that's coming from ME!"**Siideru suddenly spoke next to- wait what?

**PRESENT **

**"Yeah, rather improbable if you ask me..."**Sakura agreed.

Sasuke wanted to sigh his lungs out. **'When do I ever joke about things!?'** He wanted to scream at them. **"What did I tell you about interrupting me?"**Sasuke glared at the two girls who were looking bored out of their minds at him, the third (Miadelh) had long since lost interest in his story. Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more at the brown haired girl singing quietly to herself while playing with Itachi's shirt.

**"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's so LOOOOONG."**The blonde haired girl whined, burying her face into one of the pillows.

**"That's what he said..."**Miadelh chuckled, receiving a muffled snort from Siideru.

**"WELL YOU WANTED ME TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!"**Sasuke nearly lost his temper- because Uchiha's do not lose their tempers. But he had to give them some credit, for staying quiet for so long.

**"And we are grateful for that, but could you- you know...maybe not really go into every detail?"**Sakura smiled, encouraging him.

Sasuke sighed. **"All right."**

**PAST**

The scene between Peter and the woman was getting really disgusting, so Sasuke hurried his way away from that- THAT display, trying to keep down the little food he had in his stomach.

Finally Sasuke seemed to pick the right corridor this time, because when he got to the end of that one a large door opened into a room. His heart was beating fast because he was sure that he could be over with all of this in just a short time.

He walked inside the room only to meet a horrible sight before him.

Initially, when he saw the two persons kissing on one of the torture bench, he thought **'Ouh great! Just what I needed, another pair making out! What is going on here?! Do everyone in this building have to-'** But when he had looked better at the pair he noticed one thing, as he saw the blond hair peek from behind the red haired boy.  
Sasuke felt his heart drop to his feet. **"Naruto?"** He muttered disbelievingly at Naruto, who was kissing another boy.


End file.
